Come What May
by Mrs Criss 2012
Summary: Four years ago, Blaine Anderson broke Kurt Hummels heart when he left. Now a smart and successful lawyer and poised to take over the family firm, Blaine is a shadow of the man he used to be. Struggling with conflicting emotions surrounding his parents, and trying to live in a world without his one true love, Blaine must discover who he really wants to be.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine sighed as he looked over at the clock on his nightstand. 5:36am. On a Saturday.

'May as well get up' he muttered, as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He'd been staring at the ceiling for the last hour anyway. As he always was nowadays. True, he was worried about his Father's health, although more concerned about how his Mother was coping. But that wasn't the main reason for his insomnia.

It was him. Always him.

Blaine ground his fists into his eyes, wiping away the tears he had allowed to pool there. He quickly changed into his running gear and headed out of the apartment to try and clear his head.

The morning was crisp, a chill just starting in the early September air- a reminder that fall and then winter were on their way. He used to love this time of year.

Happy memories rose unbidden. Crunching through piles of leaves, warm hands twined together in each others pockets. Stolen kisses on visits to pumpkin farms, hot apple cider in front of a roaring fire, laughing as they watched each other through the steam rising from their mugs. Kisses that held the promise of more. Kisses that deepened, becoming full and passionate, as breaths became moans and hands roamed and explored.

'Shit' Blaine cursed loudly, startling a few early morning dog walkers. Sitting on the nearest bench he allowed himself to let him bring his face to mind for just a fleeting moment.

Kurt.

Wonderful, glorious Kurt. The most beautiful man to ever exist. The only man Blaine had ever loved. _Would_ever love- he was sure of that. Kurt, with his sparkling blue eyes. Kurt, with the most amazing chestnut hair which was always styled perfectly, until he'd spent the afternoon in Blaine's bed. Kurt, with his feather light touches and whispered I love you's. And how they had loved each other. Needed each other. Blaine had never imagined a future without Kurt, and now that he was being forced to live it, well, it was absolute hell.

As he rose from the seat and continued to run, Blaine realised that the picture he had of Kurt in his mind had grown hazy. It had been four years since they'd seen each other face to face. Three years since Blaine finally took the picture out of his wallet and placed it with all the others in a box, which was probably still in the closet of his old room in Ohio. He allowed his mind to wander, to think what Kurt might be doing now. Was he in a relationship? Did he have kids? Hell, he could even be married. Blaine felt bile rising in his throat at the thought of Kurt touching another man, allowing another man to love him as he had loved him.

'I need Cooper,' he thought as he turned and started to run back towards the apartment. Although his big brother was several years older than him, they were close. Cooper was the one who had opened his home to Blaine when he was broken. Cooper had held him in the dead of night when he had woken with tears streaming down his face and Kurt's name on his lips. It was Cooper's wife Mindy who had bought him soup, made him cocoa and gently touched his shoulder whilst smiling at him and encouraging him to talk about his feelings. It was both of them who had helped him build a tentative relationship with his father once more, when he had gotten sick.

The last time he had seen James Anderson, Blaine had been shocked at how small he seemed. There was still the steely determination in his eyes but his body looked weary. He had slept for almost the entirety of Blaines visit. His mother had stood by his bedside wiping away silent tears as Blaine tried to reconcile the man that lay before him with the man he had once been. He had filled him in on what had been happening at the law firm his Dad owned, and his Mom had informed him that James was very grateful to him for all his hard work, especially over the last year while he had been too sick to work.

'It will be yours one day' she said.

Blaine stared at her.

'The firm,' she continued, 'It will belong to you. Cooper is busy running his actors studio with Mindy, and he has no desire to relocate to either Ohio or New York, so it will be yours.'

Blaine was dumbfounded.

'Your Dad is proud of you, you know.' She said, as if that was somehow obvious.

'He was so happy when you decided to study Law, and just overjoyed when you finally saw sense and decided to work for him.'

'Well at least one of us was,' Blaine muttered as he ran his hands through his hair.

'Darling, don't, please don't.' His mom begged as her voice broke. He looked down Cynthia Anderson, looking so afraid and vulnerable and decided to drop the subject. It wasn't her he needed to have this conversation with anyway. The person he wanted to have it out with was lying in a private hospital bed, riddled with cancer and living on borrowed time.

'Forget it Mom. I'm sorry.' He leant over and kissed her cheek. 'I've gotta go, my flight back to New York is tonight and I haven't packed yet.' He smiled as he squeezed her hand, 'I'll visit again soon ok?' She nodded silently, not trusting her voice to be able to utter a goodbye without also begging him to stay.

Blaine stepped nearer to the bed. 'Goodbye Dad.' Blaine whispered, then decided on the spur of the moment to do something he hadn't done since he was 14. He leaned towards his father to kiss his cheek. It was at that moment James Anderson had opened his eyes.

'Don't touch me you fag,' he'd sneered. Blaine had turned and fled.

That had been three weeks ago. 'Really, I should try to go to Ohio this weekend' he mused as he unlocked his front door. Walking to his fridge for some water, he grabbed his phone from where it lay on the counter. Before he could dial Coopers number, the phone buzzed in his hand.

'Hey Coop, what's up? I was just about to call you,' Blaine said as he unscrewed the lid on the bottle. 'You got yourself in trouble with Mindy again?' He laughed and took a mouthful of the ice cold drink.

'Hey Blaine. Um.. no Mindy isn't the reason I'm calling, um... its.. well, its Dad.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

James Anderson's coffin was lowered into the ground on a dull, wet September afternoon. Blaine's face betrayed not a flicker of emotion as he stared straight ahead, his usually warm, honey colored eyes were dark and cold. He tried to block out the noise around him- the pastor's monotone voice reciting passages from a bible that Blaine had long since stopped believing in. His left arm was wrapped securely around his mom, with Cooper grasping her from the other side. She sniffed quietly and delicately into a handkerchief, trying to maintain her usual regal composure. Blaine was aware of over a hundred pairs of eyes boring into his back as the rain became heavier over them, and he focused on the thrumming of the drops on the bank of umbrellas.

Cooper had been shocked by the turnout, but Blaine wasn't really surprised. His dad had spent a lot of years building the business up. 'Anderson & Sons, Attorneys at Law.' A joke really, as when James had first started out, Cooper was yet to be even dreamt of. His dad had worked hard, and was well respected by his employees as well as those in the community. They only saw James Anderson, Lawyer, though. They didn't see what Blaine had seen for the last twelve years, since coming out to his parents at fourteen. No one had known how cold, and indifferently he had treated his younger son. No one realized that whenever he did speak to Blaine, it was only to belittle him, to remind him how useless he was, and what a continual source of disappointment he was to his parents. When Blaines report cards had showed straight A's year after year, James had passed no comment. He had only asked the same question when Blaine stood trembling in his office.

'You straightened out yet?'

'No, Sir,' Blaine would murmur.

'Then you're still no son of mine.'

No. No one had known.

No one except The Hummels. He'd told Kurt first, he needed to explain why he never visited home from Dalton unless he absolutely had to. He needed Kurt to know that the jovial, confident Blaine he had fallen in love with in those hallways was not the Blaine who appeared when he was at home. Kurt had listened, cried, and listened some more. Then he had taken Blaine's hands in his, looked at him with shining blue eyes, and told him none of it mattered. It didn't matter because he loved him, and he would always love him. He had sealed the promise with the softest of kisses.

When Blaine had decided to transfer to McKinley with Kurt, he had moved back home with a renewed confidence. It wasn't to last though. James Anderson was furious that Blaine had decided to attend a public school, even more so when he found out why he wished to do so. That's when Kurt had urged him to talk to Burt and Carole. He had always had a good relationship with his boyfriends parents, and had always felt exceedingly welcome in their home, but when Burt declared that Blaine was to move in with them, and there would be no argument about it, Blaine had fallen apart with gratitude and relief.

'Don't worry about it kiddo,' Burt said as he pulled Blaine into a tight hug. 'If that guy can't see what an amazing young man you are then he doesn't deserve to have you as a son anyway. You will always be welcome here Blaine, I mean it. You can live here with Kurt for as long as you two want. Just in separate bedrooms.'

And so it was that Blaine became part of the Hummel-Hudson family. He had maintained sporadic contact with his mom. While he knew she still loved and cared for him, he couldn't quite forgive her inability to intervene in the situation. His relationship with Cooper had grown stronger though, free from their parents overbearing presence. Despite the seven year age gap, and the fact that Cooper had never been around when Blaine was growing up, they were now as close as they could be, with Cooper living so far away.

But it had been Burt and Carole who had been there when Blaine, Kurt and Finn graduated together. Both wiping away tears and declaring how proud they were of their three sons. It was Burt who had driven Blaine to Harvard, and who had reassured him that he could do this. When Blaine graduated as valedictorian of his class, it was Kurt and his Dad who had cheered the loudest and longest.

It wasn't just Kurt's heart Blaine had broken.

As the service came to a close and people started to drift away, a hand on his shoulder snapped Blaine out of his reverie.

Turning, he came face to face with the man he had just been remembering with great fondness.

"Burt."

"Hello son. How you holding up?" Burt Hummel asked.

Blaine studied him. He had aged in the four years since Blaine had seen him last. _'__No__doubt__aided__by__my__actions__'_ Blaine thought. His eyes were the same though, blue and shining and identical to Kurts. They stared at Blaine, and the young man felt as if Burt were peering into the depths of his soul, reading what was written in his heart.

"I...um..I'm ok I guess. What are you..." He trailed off.

"Heard about it from a customer who came in the shop," Burt answered, as the pair started to wander across the churchyard. "Wanted to be here for you, y'know, just incase you needed anyone. Its a lot to deal with." Burt cleared his throat and shuffled somewhat uncomfortably, hand reaching up to adjust the baseball cap that wasn't there.

"Oh, well...erm...thanks. I...just...yeah. Thanks." Blaine finished, with a blush.

"No worries. I meant it Blaine, when I said you'd always be my son no matter what happened. I

didn't say it lightly y'know."

"I know."

"How have you been?" Burt asked, and then continued hurriedly, "I don't mean over all this," He waved his hand around him, "I mean how have you been for the past four years buddy? Whatcha doing with yourself?"

"Um..I've been ok I guess,"Blaine lied. "Busy y'know. I was running the New York offices before Dad got sick, then I had to take over the whole company so that's been, yeah". Blaine broke off, running a hand through his thick, dark curls.

"How are you all?" Blaine asked, though right now there was really only one person he wanted to hear about.

"We're ok. Same old stuff. I'm at the shop, Carole is still at the hospital. She says hi, by the way. Oh, and Finn, he's at the shop with me. He's surprisingly good at mechanics, once he stops having accidents," Burt chuckled. "He'll take over in a few years, give this old man a break. He finally married Rachel."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up at this piece of news.

"Yeah, I'm still amazed myself. But they seem happy. She's teaching back at McKinley now. They live in Lima." Burt finished and looked at Blaine, unsure whether to continue.

"Well I'd better get going buddy," He declared suddenly, deciding against telling Blaine anything about Kurt. Christ, the poor kid looked bad enough already.

"How is he?" Blaine blurted as he grabbed Burts arm to stop him from turning away.

"Is he doing ok? Does he ever...does he ever mention me? Is there anyone else? Burt please," Blaine begged, tears now flowing freely, "Please just tell me he's ok."

The older man sighed deeply before sitting on the nearest bench, patting the space next to him to indicate that Blaine should take a seat too.

"The short answers are: Not great, no, no, and no, " Burt replied as Blaine's mind scrambled to reconcile those answers with the questions he had just asked.

"There's no one else. I think there have been 'others,' but certainly no one he's ever mentioned repeatedly, and we've never been introduced to anyone. No, he never mentions you...to be honest I don't think he can. As for how he's doing...as well as can be expected I suppose, but I haven't seen him smile properly in four long years." Burt stared ahead of him.

"Because of me." Blaine whispered.

"Yes, to be honest Blaine. Yes." Burt replied, a hard edge creeping into his voice.

"I don't know too much, because he doesn't really talk much about anything anymore. But I know that you damn near killed him when you left. I had to hold my twenty two year old son in my arms like he was a baby again. I have never heard anyone break like that Blaine, never. And I never want to again."

"If it makes you feel any better, I was the same." Blaine said, regretting those words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

Burt turned to look at him.

"You think that makes me feel better? Knowing that for whatever reason you decided to destroy the best thing that had ever happened to you? Now, I don't know why you did what you did Blaine, but I'll tell you how I see it. You walked out on the only real family you've ever known. You allowed money, position and power to blind you. And so, what? You're not happy now? You miss Kurt? Well guess what? I miss you. A lot, Blaine. I shouldn't, but I do. You caused so much pain to so many people when you left. Not just me and Kurt, but Carole, Finn and even Rachel too. And then we hear nothing from you Blaine, nothing! Not a phone call, no letter, nothing. It's like you had disappeared altogether."

"That's what I was hoping for," Blaine murmured, his head held low, unable to look at the man he admired so much.

"Well maybe you were, but I thought you were more of a man than that. You

just took off. Did you not think you owed Kurt an explanation? He still doesn't understand why you hurt him so much, you're not that person Blaine."

"I did explain," the young man started to protest, but Burt cut him off quickly.

"Bullshit Blaine. You told Kurt you had never loved him, and that you wanted to go work for your Dad. It was what you had always wanted apparently. Well I don't believe a word of that. You may be able to fool others son, but you can't feed me that crap and get away with it."

Blaine looked up with red rimmed eyes.

"I...it wasn't what it seemed...I..."

"What Blaine?" Burt put his arm around him, "Please tell me, maybe if I can try and make some sense of this then I can help Kurt."

Blaine looked over to where his mom was standing. Shaking hands and making polite conversation with people who were virtual strangers. She may have been blinded by love and adoration for her husband, but that didn't mean Blaine could punish her by revealing the real reason he had returned to the Andersons.

"I can't. I'm sorry," Blaine whispered. "I just can't."

Burt sighed and stood up.

"Well, I can't pretend I'm not disappointed Blaine. But maybe one day huh?" He offered his hand to Blaine and pulled him up into a tight embrace.

"You know where I am if you want to talk buddy. Anytime."

Burt turned to go, then stopped and looked back at Blaine, who was staring at the ground.

"He was here you know."

Blaine's head snapped up

"What?"

"Kurt. He was here. Wanted to come, said he felt he needed to. But he couldn't do it. As soon as he saw you he just took right off. I wasn't going to tell you but...well...honestly...I think you need to know. You may have given up on yourself Blaine, but it doesn't mean others have."

Unable to speak over the lump that had formed in his throat, Blaine nodded.

Kurt had been here. His Kurt. The love of his life.

As Burt walked away, Cooper approached from the other direction

"Hey man, you ok? That looked pretty intense. You ready to go?"

"Um..actually if you don't mind I'm gonna stay here awhile. Just clear my head a bit y'know. I'll see you back at the house."

"Ok bro, don't be too long," Cooper said as he headed to his car.

Blaine wandered through the graveyard, away from the few remaining guests. He needed to be alone, he needed time to think.

But instead he just sat down and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt Hummel crept quietly down the stairs, anxious not to wake his parents at such an early hour. He was exhausted and in need of coffee.

"Morning sweetheart." His stepmom Carole startled him as she emerged from the kitchen.

"Coffee is all ready if you'd like some. I'm on an early shift today, your Dad is still sleeping I think."

Kurt smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek as he passed.

"Thank you, you're an angel."

"Talking of sleep," Carole continued as she followed Kurt back into the room she'd just vacated, "You look like you didn't. Sleep, that is. At all."

"I don't think I did really." Kurt sighed as he filled his mug and sat down at the table. "Still, it's not like I'm not used to it." He smiled weakly as he stirred his

drink.

"Talk to me honey," Carole urged gently as she sat next to him and placed his hand over his.

"Seeing Blaine yesterday must've upset you."

"It's not that," Kurt replied, pausing to run his hands through his hair while he tried to find the words.

"It's...well, I guess it is that, but it's so much more. He looked so different Carole. Older, yes, but just so...so...sad I guess."

"Well he has just lost his Dad, Kurt. He's probably wrestling with all kinds of emotions right now. He's had four years of re-building a tentative relationship with

him, and now it's all gone. Plus, he's 26 years old and suddenly in charge of a very powerful attorney business. It's a lot to take in."

Kurt shook his head.

"It's more than that though. I know Blaine...or at least, I did. It was like the fire in his eyes had gone out, Carole. Like all the joy had left him. Sure, he's going

through a lot right now but...he looked for all the world like he was still existing, but had stopped living."

"Kurt, honey," Carole began tentatively, "Do you think you should maybe try and hear what your Dad has to say? You didn't let him speak last night before

declaring you were tired and heading to bed. We know he spoke to him, maybe he can shed some light on how he is."

"No." Kurt stated firmly, before pushing his chair back and standing up.

"No. I can't hear it. I just can't. It took me four years to get to the point where I no longer cry every night, and feel sick when I wake. And what did I do? I

decided to go there yesterday, just to torture myself I think. I couldn't even stay, Carole. I ran away like the coward I am. I couldn't bear for Blaine to look at

me without any love in his eyes. It's over. It was over four _fucking_ years ago, and it's high time I got used to that."

"Now you listen to me Kurt," Carole stated as she crossed the kitchen to take hold of his arm before he could leave.

" You are not a coward. You're one of the bravest people I know. Look at all you've gone through. The bullying, not getting into NYADA, all those nights staying

up til 4am to get your designs looking flawless for runways..."

"I'm only brave when Blaine is with me." Kurt whispered.

"Not true, Kurt," Carole replied, taking the young man's face in her hands.

"It took real courage to go there yesterday. Blaine would've appreciated it I know. He's probably still in Westerville, why don't you drive out there later and see

him? You could borrow Finn's car."

"I can't. My flight leaves this evening, I've got stuff to do, and I promised Rachel I would meet her for coffee after school."

"Kurt..."

"Besides, like you said, Blaine will have a lot on his mind. No doubt he's gone into the Westerville office today or something. He's probably tied up in meetings

all day. Yes." Kurt finished, with more than a hint of panic in his voice.

"Kurt..."

"He won't want to see me Carole. I know. I'm in his past now. He's moved on."

"KURT!" Startled, Kurt jumped when he heard Carole yell.

"Thank you." She continued in a much softer voice.

"Now, stop rambling, go and take a shower and promise me you will at least think about it. I'm sure Blaine could use a friend right now."

"Ok, ok. I'll think about it. But I won't change my mind," Kurt called over his shoulder as he stomped up the stairs.

Carole smiled to herself.

* * *

And so it was that Kurt found himself pulling up outside Blaine's childhood home just before noon. The drive over had been uneventful, Kurt had purposefully

kept his mind off the task in hand by blasting show tunes and singing along loudly. But now, as he sat in the car with shaking hands and a dry mouth, Kurt

wondered if he could really go through with this.

'_Courage__.' _ He thought to himself.

'_Carole __was __right__, __Blaine __could __use __a __friend __right __now__. __A __friend__.' _ He grimaced inwardly as he forced himself from the car, and up the steps of the porch. Knocking

sharply on the door, he wiped his sweaty palms on his tight jeans while he waited.

"Oh."

"Oh."

It was hard to tell who was more displeased, Kurt or Cynthia Anderson. However, it was Cynthia who recovered first.

"He's not here, Mr. Hummel. Now please leave. James may have departed, but that doesn't mean I am suddenly willing to have a conversation with someone

like you."

"How lovely to see you too, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt bit back, the sarcasm dripping from his all too cheery voice.

" I was going to offer my condolences on your loss, but I won't bother. You're correct in your assumption that I wish to see your son. If he's not here, could you

possibly tell me where I might find him?" Kurt finished with a sickly sweet smile.

" I don't know." She replied crisply, "And I would kindly ask you to never darken my doorstep again. Good day." The door was slammed shut before Kurt could

respond.

"Was someone at the door?" Blaine asked his mom as he came down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. Still standing in the hallway, trying to calm

the anger that had risen inside her, Cynthia put on her usual mask of a bright, cheery smile.

"No dear, whatever gave you that impression?" She trailed after her son and watched as he started rummaging around in the refrigerator.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone as I came out of the bathroom. And you were standing in the hallway." Blaine eyed her curiously.

"Oh, that. It was just the gardener to tell me he was leaving." Cynthia lied smoothly. "Now let me make you some eggs."

"I'm 26 mom, I can make my own breakfast."

"It's noon, Blaine, I think it can be classified as brunch now. And why are you so late up anyway? It's most unlike you. I thought you were going into the office

today before you go back to New York."

" I went last night. Couldn't sleep," Blaine offered by way of explanation as he sat down with a bowl of cereal.

His mom frowned at his choice of food, and watched her youngest as he gazed out at the garden. Cynthia could still remember when Blaine had been born. The

doctor had handed him to her, a writhing, angry little thing with a mass of dark curls. As he had calmed in her embrace she had looked down at him and

marveled at his beauty. That beauty had grown as Blaine himself had grown. Everyone always commented on what a lovely little boy he was. Such a kind,

sweet nature, while Cooper was boisterous. "You must be so proud," people would say.

And they were. Always a straight A student, Blaine was never in trouble, never talked back. He was always popular with friends and teachers. '_Such __a __shame __he_

_went __through __all __that __nonsense __about __being __gay__,' _his mom thought to herself. _'__Kurt __Hummel __has __a __lot __to __answer __for__.'_

When he came out to his parents, Blaine's Dad had reacted just the way Cynthia had known he would. She herself had stayed quiet, choosing to turn a blind

eye to the marks that appeared around Blaine's wrists after James had been to 'talk' to him. She also chose to ignore Blaine's pleas for her to intervene, she

had no wish to make her husband angry at her, too. She had begged Blaine to change his mind, to reconsider, but according to him, he couldn't choose to be

straight anymore than he had chosen to be gay. After the Sadie Hawkins dance, when Blaine and his friend had been beaten so badly they'd ended up in

hospital, things had quietened down a bit. Dalton had been a good influence on Blaine, he seemed happy there and although his mom missed having him at

home so much, she was relieved that the shouting and screaming had stopped.

Until Kurt had arrived. Cynthia had never met a 'real gay' before. Of course, there were rumours about Will and Frank down at the pet store, but she had tried

not to listen to that particular piece of gossip, both their wives were key players in Cynthia's bridge circle.

But Kurt was different. Just 16 years old, standing in the Anderson's living room dressed in the tightest pair of jeans that Cynthia could ever remember seeing-

paired with knee high boots no less- he had flaunted his gay-ness like a proud peacock as Blaine held hands- _actually __held __hands_- with Kurt and introduced him

as his boyfriend. She had known, of course, that this was just a phase. It didn't seem that Blaine had known though. To both her and James' surprise, the boys

had stayed together through high school, and college as well. They had kept their distance, allowed Blaine his years as a rebellious teenager. When their

friends had asked, the Andersons had proudly told them that Blaine was acing Harvard, but not elaborated any further. When business associates tried to

press for their daughters to have a date with Blaine, they had coolly replied that he was too busy studying. As he had neared the end of college they knew it

was time to intervene. They needed to hurt him to save him.

And things were so much better now, Cynthia thought to herself. Blaine was back to himself again. Hardworking, polite and courteous to all he met. Yes, now

he was a son to be proud of.

"So," Cynthia said brightly, "What are your plans for today?"

"Dunno," Blaine said with a mouthful of cereal "Goin' bac la'er."

"Blaine, do not speak with your mouth full." His mom reprimanded. "Must you go back today?"

"Sorry," Blaine deadpanned. "And yes. I've been here three days now, I'm needed in New York for a breakfast meeting tomorrow at 7. This business can't run

itself."

"I know darling, I just miss you is all." His mom reached over to ruffle his hair, but Blaine ducked out of her grasp. "And Daphne Jones was saying Misty is back

for a visit. She lives in New York too you know, maybe you could take her out to dinner sometime."

"No mom. Don't start this again."

"But Blaine..." His mother whined "You're 26 now. It's time to start thinking about settling down. And you're so handsome. It would be such a shame to let

those genes go to waste."

"Mom!" Blaine shouted, unable to control his anger at her continual denial. "Unless Misty Jones has lost those giant breasts, and magically grown a cock

instead it is not going to happen. I am gay, mom. Gay. And that is not going to change. Ever. Now, at Dad's request I have kept my 'disgusting activities' as he

so eloquently put it, quiet for the last four years. But I'm sick of it. I won't bring shame on you, or drag this family's name through the mud, but I won't hide who

I am anymore. I am tired of living in fear of the consequences. I lost the love of my life because I wasn't brave enough to stand up to Dad anymore. I'll never

get Kurt back, I realize that, but I can get my life back mom, and that's what I'm going to do. With or without your support." Blaine finished, as he started to

back out of the room.

"Oh, and mom..."Blaine continued, as Cynthia stared in shocked silence at her son, "The gardener is still in the yard. He never left." Blaine spun on his heel and

exited swiftly.

* * *

The door to the Lima Bean was pulled open sharply and Blaine, about to push from the other side, stumbled and almost fell into a small, dark woman carrying a

coffee and a stack of books.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, no thanks to...Oh! Blaine!" The young woman screeched, dark eyes lighting up as she reached up to kiss his cheek.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in forever. Hey, did you know Finn and I are married now? Oh, and I teach at McKinley! Isn't that great! I mean, it's not

Broadway I know, but I did my bit there and my heart belongs here, with Finn. So..." She finally paused for breath.

"Hey Rachel." Blaine smiled at her with genuine fondness, it was so good to see her again.

Briefly.

"Um...so, yeah, I'm ok I guess. Busy, you know, with work and everything. I heard about the wedding and the job from Burt, just yesterday in fact. He came to

my Dad's...erm..." Blaine finished lamely. He suddenly found himself with a lump in his throat.

"I know, Blaine, and I'm sorry. I know you had a difficult relationship with him, I hope you can both find peace now."

"Thanks Rach. So, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, I was just leaving actually, I had coffee with Ku...oh!" Rachel clamped a hand over her mouth.

"It's ok Rachel. You can say his name."

"I'm sorry Blaine. You're right. We're adults. We can be adult about this."

"Thank you. So, how is he?" Blaine asked politely, trying not to let his emotions show.

"Oh, he's great," Rachel enthused. "Really great. He had to leave though, to catch his flight. Oh, you probably don't know! He's a fashion designer. Lives in

London, works incredibly hard and always forgets to call his Dad." Rachel laughed.

"Wow. No, I didn't know. So he did it then. He really made it." Blaine stared into the distance and desperately tried to keep the tears from his eyes.

"He sure did. Well, it was great seeing you again Blaine, take care of yourself." Rachel said as she rummaged in her purse for her keys.

"You too Rach. Oh, and say hi to Finn for me." Blaine called after her.

Suddenly not in the mood for coffee, Blaine headed to his car to begin the long drive back to New York.

* * *

_A/N- Just wanted to thank you all for reading, I hope you're enjoying it. This is my 1st fanfic and I'm overwhelmed by the response so far :)_

_The first 5 chapters are already written so I'll update regularly, but after that things may slow up a bit. I'll do my best to update at least weekly though._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Good morning Mr. Anderson, welcome back!" Blaine's assistant chirped brightly as he entered the office.

"Good morning Becky, and thank you." he said, with a smile as he headed over to the coffee machine.

"What for?"

"For treating me like a human being, and not either avoiding me like I have the plague, or following me down the corridor telling me how sorry you are about

the 'great ones' passing." Blaine replied with a laugh, as he picked up a stack of mail from her desk and headed through to his private office.

"Hmm, well you know how I felt about him, so those wouldn't necessarily be the words I'd use," Becky said, as she followed him into the room. "Let's just say

it's regrettable that you've had to go through all this, and move on shall we?"

Blaine smiled at her again. When he had been put in charge of the New York branch of the business, Blaine had insisted on choosing his own assistant. He'd

waded through a lot of applicants until he'd found Becky. Fresh from college, and with no previous experience, his dad had deemed her a 'waste of space' from

the very beginning. But once her and Blaine had bonded over a few drinks- well, a lot of drinks- in a bar, they'd become fast friends.

"How are you though, really?" Becky asked, as she busied herself opening the blinds and letting the beautiful fall sunshine in.

"Still gay Becky, always gay."

"Can't blame a girl for trying Mr. A," She said with a laugh. Becky was always searching for 'Mr. Right', and had told Blaine on more than one occasion that he

should marry her and put her out of her misery.

"I'll leave you to catch up with everything, buzz if you need me," she called, as she shut the door behind her.

Blaine worked diligently all morning, catching up on missed correspondence, making calls and generally getting a feel for the business again. He'd only been

away three days, but he'd been distracted for a long time before that. Now, though, he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 'Anderson & Sons'

belonged to him, and he could run it as he saw fit. His work load hadn't changed, as he'd been acting in charge for over a year now, but Blaine could at last see

the future of the company. He could make this an attorney firm to be proud of, he realized with a smile. On several occasions, his dad had made him fight cases

he wasn't comfortable with. Aiding big companies to find loopholes enabling them to sack a pregnant employee, fighting an embezzlement case where he knew

the guy was paying them out of other peoples hard earned savings, and so much more. But it didn't have to be that way now. He could start to build a

reputation for the company as a reputable, honest law firm.

Blaine leaned back in his chair with a sigh, rolling his shoulders to try and relieve some of the tension that had built from sitting in the same position for so long.

He was tired, the last few days in Ohio had been hectic, and filled with a wide range of emotions that he was not yet sure how to deal with. He needed to start

living, and to move forward with his life, but how?

"What are you thinking about?" Becky asked suddenly, startling Blaine.

"Oh, this and that. You know." Blaine said as he took a grateful sip of the coffee she'd brought in.

"No, I don't know. Try me." Becky stood with her arms folded, waiting for an explanation from her dreamy-eyed boss.

"London, mainly."

"London? Why, what's in London?"

"Not what, Becky. Who."

"Who...oh!" Becky exclaimed.

"Did you meet someone? Oh my God you did, didn't you? When? How? You're always here, or in Ohio. You met him in Ohio didn't you? I knew there was

something different the moment you stepped out of the elevator. You got some! Now spill!" Becky tapped her foot impatiently.

Blaine laughed.

"Ok, first of all, no, I didn't 'get any' thank you. Secondly, yes I did meet him in Ohio. Ten years ago."

"Kurt." Becky said with a deflated sigh as she pulled up the chair on the other side of the desk. Reaching over to take Blaine's hand she looked him in the eye

before continuing.

"Blaine, Mr. A, whatever, we've been through this. Over and over. It's finished. You have to move on."

"But that's just it Becky, that's what I'm realizing. It's not over. For either of us. I owe Kurt an explanation for a start, he needs to know why I acted as I did.

And for me...I need to know Becky, I need to know if there's still anything there." The urgency and excitement in Blaine's voice was undeniable, but Becky was

unsure.

"What if there isn't though? Can you put yourself through that? I know you still feel bad for what happened, but you need to look forward Blaine, not back. Get

out and socialize a bit, meet people. Don't let mistakes you made in the past drag you down."

Blaine's eyes darkened.

"Ok. For a start, Kurt was never a mistake.."

"No, I didn't mean.." Blaine held his hand up for her to stop.

"But I will take your advice. I won't let past mistakes rule my life. I'm going to start living my life the way I want, and make the decisions myself, without giving a

fuck about what anybody thinks of me."

Becky stood up to leave, and smiled down at her boss.

"Good for you. And I mean it, I really do. I just don't want you getting hurt. Now, is there anything I can do for you before I go to lunch?"

"Actually, there is one thing." Blaine replied, a small smile starting to play at the corner of his mouth.

"What's that?"

"Book me on the next available flight to London."

* * *

"How the fuck do you expect to find Kurt here?" David asked by way of greeting as he hugged his old school friend.

"Good to see you too David. And I don't know, but we can figure that out later." Blaine answered. Although tired from the flight, and unimpressed with the grey

skies and drizzle that greeted his arrival in England, Blaine could not remember feeling this excited in years.

"We? We?" David exclaimed. "You said we. Why would 'we' want to track him down? Why would _I_ have a sudden urge to see Kurt after all this time? I mean

sure, he was a good guy an' all, but I can't say he's been on my mind." David bumped Blaine's shoulder with a grin as they waited in line at baggage claim.

"Ok then, have it your way. _I _want to track Kurt down, and you're going to help me because you love me. Once a warbler, always a warbler, right?"

"I guess so," David said with a sigh.

* * *

"Who knew there were so many fashion houses in London?" David asked, as he crossed another one off his list.

"Most educated people, David." Blaine quipped as he emerged from the bathroom wearing only a small towel around his hips.

"Well that's the seventeenth place I've called," David said, not looking up from his laptop, "And none of them have any guy named Kurt working for them.

Remind me why we can't just call his Dad and ask where he is?"

"Because he will tell Carole, who will tell Finn, who will tell Rachel, who will definitely tell Kurt. And this has to be a surprise."

Blaine crossed to the closet, and began looking through his clothes. David looked up as he passed.

"Oh please, put it away dude. I'm not Kurt, you don't need to impress me with your manly physique...ooh, have you been working out?" David reached over

from the bed to try and squeeze one of Blaine's biceps, but he dodged him quickly.

"And that, right there, is why I'm still shocked you ever got married. And to a woman at that." Blaine laughed as he took out a dark grey suit, and began to look

for a shirt.

"Whatever man, at least I don't need to fly 3000 miles to get me some action. Right, next call: Stella McCartney."

"I didn't fly all this way just to get some, David. I came because...Burberry!" Blaine exclaimed suddenly, and so loudly that David stopped calling and looked

over to him.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Burberry. Kurt will be working at Burberry. Did you call them yet?" Blaine asked as he held up a shirt for David to see.

"Uh..no, no I didn't. But I will. Now."

"Well? What did they say?" Blaine asked as he bounced up and down on the edge of the bed.

David turned to him with a smile.

"By George, I think he's got it." David said in a terrible British accent, as he pulled Blaine onto his feet and into a hug.

"Really?"

"Really. Now go get him Blainers!"

Blaine laughed as he fell backwards onto the bed. He'd found Kurt. Only now, he had to face him. He sat up abruptly, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"I don't think I can do this. I think this was a mistake."

"Ok, first, you've abandoned your business and flown halfway across the world. Secondly, you've spent a fortune on a hotel for a week. Thirdly, I am sick and

tired of seeing you so damned miserable. You _can _do this, and you _will _do this. Otherwise I will seriously kick your ass."

"Thank you for the pep talk, David."

"You're welcome dude. Anytime." he said as he patted the side of Blaine's face. "Now, I've got to get back to work. Call me tonight ok? Don't do anything I

wouldn't do!" David called as he left.

Blaine stared at himself in the mirror. Clean shaven, curls left free from all but the tiniest touch of gel, suited and booted. He was ready to go.

"Go get him Blainers." He said to his reflection. He turned and left quickly, before he had time to change his mind.

Blaine was still repeating this mantra to himself an hour later as he forced himself up the steps and into the reception of Burberry's offices. He adjusted his tie

for the hundredth time as he crossed towards the main desk.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked, without looking up from her computer screen. Blaine cleared his throat nervously.

"Um...yes, could you tell Kurt Hummel he has a visitor please."

The young woman looked up, eyeing Blaine appreciatively as she smiled.

"May I take your name?"

"Erm...no. You may not. Could you please just tell him someone is here to see him?"

"I shan't tell him anything if you don't give me your name." She replied crisply.

"Look, I'm sorry er...Laura," Blaine said as he spotted her name badge. "That may have sounded harsh, I apologize. I have traveled a really, really long way to

surprise Kurt, and I just don't want to spoil it by him knowing who is down here waiting for him, ok?"

"Ok," Laura sighed as she reached for the phone. "He won't be happy though, he hates being disturbed."

She tapped her purple nails impatiently on the desk as she waited for someone to pick up.

"Oh, Mr Hummel. Could you come downstairs please? There's someone here to see you... No, I don't know his name, he won't tell me. But he's devastatingly

handsome and impeccably dressed." Laura put down the phone. "He'll be right down."

"Thank you." Blaine paced back and forth, waiting. He was sure that at any moment he would pass out from fear. _'__Why __did __I __ever __think __this __would __be __a __good __idea__?'_

Blaine thought to himself. _'__Do __I __just __enjoy __torturing __myself __or__...__Shit__!'_

Blaine's jaw dropped as Kurt rounded the corner. He couldn't help but stare because- _holy __fuck_- Kurt looked hotter than ever, if that was possible. In the four

years since Blaine had seen him, Kurt had changed. His soft features, which at 22 had still held a hint of boyhood, had become firm. His jaw line was chiseled

and defined. His shoulders had become broader, although his waist and hips were still trim. Kurt's skin, which he had always prided himself on, was still

flawless. Porcelain as ever, Blaine had to tear his eyes away from the young man's neckline as he remembered how much he used to enjoy marking that

delicate skin. His hair was styled perfectly, although it was taller than Blaine remembered it, if that was possible. As Kurt headed towards reception and waited

for Laura to finish her call, Blaine took in what he was wearing. Tight, black jeans which left nothing to the imagination, paired with knee high boots. A crisp

blue shirt which Blaine just knew would match his eyes perfectly, and a tailored grey vest over. All accessorized of course, by an elegant navy scarf, and a

brooch which looked to Blaine, suspiciously like a dolphin.

"Where's this mystery visitor then?" Kurt asked. His tone was cool and crisp. "It had better be important, you know I don't like to be disturbed unless

absolutely necessary."

"I don't know what he wants, he wouldn't say, but he did say he'd traveled a really long way. Also, he is _so_ gorgeous that you needed to see. He's over there."

Laura nodded in the direction of the seating area as Kurt turned to look.

As their eyes locked across the room, both men froze. Kurt bought a trembling hand up to his mouth as his eyes filled with tears.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice trembling with emotion as he walked towards him. "Oh my God, Blaine. This is...this can't...I just...is this even real?"

"Hi Kurt," Blaine said simply as he stood in front of him, face to face at last but unsure how to proceed. "I just...uh, well I just kind of... wanted to see you."

"Did you come here from New York?" Kurt asked tentatively.

Blaine nodded, unable to trust himself to speak.

"Just to see me?"

He nodded again.

More silence, as both men stood there, trying to take this moment in.

Neither was sure who did it first, but suddenly the gap was closed between them as they enveloped each other in a tight embrace. Both terrified and

exhilarated, they let their tears fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually- after how long he did not know- Kurt became aware of people watching him and Blaine as they walked past. He gracefully pulled himself away from him, and ran his hands down his vest. He looked at Blaine with bloodshot eyes.

"Well."

"Well." Blaine's voice was scratchy and raw. Kurt could see he was trying to compose himself, but not really managing too well.

"I...um...I don't really know what to say. I still can't believe you're standing here." Kurt suddenly flopped into the nearest seat, his legs unable to hold him up any longer. He reached a still shaking hand up and ran his long fingers through his hair.

"Kurt... Kurt, are you ok?" Blaine's face appeared before him as he crouched in front of Kurt's chair. "Can I get you anything?" Blaine asked anxiously.

Kurt looked into Blaine's deep, golden eyes.

"Why are you here, Blaine? What are you _doing_?" Kurt asked softly, desperately.

"I...I don't know." Blaine choked back a sob. "I should go. I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to upset you. I'll just leave."

"No, wait..." Kurt called after him, but it was too late. Blaine was on his feet and walking swiftly out of the building, head down.

"Blaine!" Kurt called as he ran after him. As he pushed his way outside, Kurt glanced to his left and saw Blaine's curly hair as he headed down the street.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled again, as he ran towards him, elbowing angry passers by out of his way on the busy London sidewalk. Eventually Kurt caught him, and reached out his hand to restrain him.

Turning him around, Kurt could clearly see the effects their reunion had on Blaine. His eyes were swimming with unshed tears as he desperately tried to hold onto his dignity in the middle of the busy city, which was now packed with workers trying to hurry back from their lunch breaks.

"Please Blaine, don't walk away from me. You've done enough of that, don't you think?" Kurt's comment was loaded, and it hurt. Blaine recoiled as if the words had slapped him about the face.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, that was harsh. And probably uncalled for. But I'm not really thinking straight right now. Look, just...wait here. Please? Let me run back and grab my stuff, then we can go somewhere and talk, ok?"

Blaine nodded, feeling both excited and terrified all at once.

It seemed like only seconds later that Kurt was running back up the street, messenger bag slung over his shoulder and hastily buttoning up a dark green Burberry overcoat which clung to him in all the right places. Seemingly now a lot more composed, he smiled tentatively at Blaine.

"Shall we?"

"Um...yeah, yes. Erm...where do you want to go?" Blaine blushed as he spoke. When had he lost the ability to speak to Kurt properly? he wondered. This was the man he had shared six wonderful years of his life with, whom he had been more intimate with than any other, and now here he was, unsure of how to act or what to say. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he waited for Kurt's response, an old habit of his ex-boyfriends that he had picked up when they were together.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly, gazing adorably at Kurt's face as he daydreamed.

"Yes? What? Umm...right. Yes. What did you say?" Kurt asked as his cheeks flushed, because _damn_, Blaine standing before him in a suit, tie slightly loose, with flushed pink cheeks and biting his lip was the hottest thing Kurt had seen in...well, in four years actually.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Right. Well, we could go to the park. It's not far, and they have a cute little cafe where we could get a coffee maybe?"

"Sounds perfect. Lead the way." Blaine wanted desperately to take Kurt's hand in his, just like he always did, but he knew they were nowhere near that comfortable with each other. So instead he settled for watching Kurt's fine ass as he weaved his way through the pedestrians and they made their way towards Hyde Park. He smiled as Kurt glanced over his shoulder to check he was still following.

As they entered the park, Kurt became aware of Blaine- now walking next to him- turning his head this way and that, trying to take in his surroundings.

"Blaine, have you been to London before?"

Blaine smiled shyly back at Kurt.

"No. And I only got in yesterday so I'm still finding my way around. I think my hotel is near here somewhere, it looks out at a park, anyway."

"Where are you staying?" Kurt stopped walking and looked at Blaine. Making small talk like this, it was nice. A bit uncomfortable maybe, but easier than Kurt had thought it would be.

"The Hilton, Park Lane."

Kurt laughed.

"Then yes, your hotel is near here, right over there in fact." Kurt pointed to the bottom corner of the park.

"Oh I see." Blaine shook his head slightly as they continued walking.

"So you haven't seen any of the tourist attractions?" Kurt ribbed gently as they headed towards the small cafe by the Serpentine river. "Not been to visit the tower, or Buckingham Palace? How about the tube? Have you been on the tube yet?" Kurt became vaguely aware that he was rambling again, trying to prevent any awkward silences from forming.

Blaine shook his head.

"Well it's the same as the subway, so you're not missing out on much there. So what have you done then?"

"Um...well, I just kind of got in a cab from the airport to the hotel. Then I slept, then David came and we spent a few hours calling various fashion houses to find the one you worked for."

"David came?"

"Yeah, he lives in London now. He's a music producer. He's married to a British girl."

"Why didn't you just ask my Dad where I worked?"

" I wanted to surprise you. I'm not sure if that was a good thing or not." Blaine side eyed Kurt as they stopped at the cafe.

"I'm not sure either. I'll let you know." Kurt pushed open the door to the cafe and stepped inside, leaving Blaine to find an outdoor table. When he emerged a few minutes later, once again Kurt seemed to have composed himself, though Blaine was starting to wish he would let the barriers down for longer than a split second.

" I take it your order is still the same." Kurt said brightly as he sat down.

"Yes, thank you." Blaine replied as he warmed his hands around the cup. Despite the bright sunshine the air held a chill to it, and Blaine wished he had worn more layers, like Kurt.

"So." Kurt began, " I, erm...I'm sorry about your Dad, I guess."

"Don't be," Blaine responded before taking a sip of his too hot coffee. "I'm not. Don't get me wrong, cancer is a bitch and it did upset me to see it consume him, but now he's gone...I don't know. I just feel relief I guess."

Kurt hummed thoughtfully as he looked out at the river.

"And how is your mom?" Kurt asked politely, as the atmosphere tensed between them.

"The same as ever. I think she's missing Dad, but she'll never let that side show in public of course." For a moment, Blaine sounded bitter and Kurt waited, expectantly.

"She said to say hi, by the way." Kurt snorted as Blaine said those words, because really, what did Blaine take him for?

"No she didn't! I'm not stupid. She always hated me, she hates me now, and she will go to her grave still hating me, of that I am sure." Kurt said in a bitchy manner.

"How do you know she still hates you?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I just do, that's all." Kurt replied, deciding not to impart the news of his unannounced visit to the Anderson's, it was clear Blaine's mom had not told him about it.

"How's Cooper and Mindy?" Kurt asked, changing the subject.

"They're good. Still in LA. Mindy teaches dance now, alongside Cooper at the acting studios. It's going well."

"Good. I didn't get to speak to him...you know, at your Dad's service."

"From what Burt told me, you didn't speak to anyone."

Kurt looked at the ground as he fiddled with the buttons on his jacket. The silence between them was deafening.

"I couldn't, Blaine. I'm sorry. I just... well, I thought I should go but seeing you just..."

"Just what?" Blaine asked softly.

"It hurt, Blaine." Kurt said as he finally turned to face him. "It was like everything had been knocked out of me and I couldn't breathe. I knew we needed to talk, I knew at some point the paths of our lives would inevitably intertwine again, but I didn't want it to be there and then."

"I've missed you." Blaine said quietly, simply, as he reached over to take Kurt's hand in his.

"I know you have," Kurt replied as he allowed his hand to be taken. "And don't think I haven't missed you, because I have. So much. But I don't know if I can do this. I need to know what made you act like you did Blaine. I want to understand what made you hurt me so much. I want to, but I'm scared. So scared. Right now I don't know what to think or feel."

Blaine didn't take his eyes off Kurt as his thumb began to run back and forth across the soft, pale skin of Kurt's hand.

"Let me take you out to dinner."

"I don't know Blaine. Is that really a good idea?"

"Please," Blaine said as his eyes implored with Kurt. "Just dinner. We can talk, try and get to know each other again."

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Kurt asked as he moved his hand away. "You're going to have to tell me what happened at some point Blaine. If there is ever any way of us having anything approaching a friendship again, then I need an explanation from you."

"I know you do." Blaine sighed. "And I will explain. I promise. Just, not tonight ok? Let me take you out to dinner, we can catch up on each others lives and just have a pleasant evening together."

"Don't make me regret this, Anderson." Kurt said, trying and failing to give Blaine his best bitch face.

"I won't, I promise." Blaine looked like an excitable puppy as his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Oh behave," Kurt rolled his eyes at him "It's just dinner. You can take me to Le Gavroche." He said as he stood up. " I'm going back to work to finish up, meet me there at eight."

* * *

At eight pm sharp, Blaine stood on the steps of the Burberry offices clutching a bouquet of roses and trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. He had changed his outfit several times before deciding on a simple dark Armani suit, with a dark purple shirt and tie. Kurt finally emerged, and Blaine noticed that he had also changed.

"Hi," Kurt smiled down at Blaine as he walked down the steps.

"Hey," Blaine replied, staring into Kurt's eyes which were twinkling with excitement. "Oh, um...these are for you." He said, as he held out the flowers.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," Kurt said as he inhaled the scent. He looked up at Blaine, his eyes narrowing. " This isn't a date though, right? You do realize that?"

"I know. I just wanted to, that's all. Shall we?" Blaine held out his arm to Kurt, who took it, and the pair began walking down the street. "You look nice, by the way."

"Oh please Blaine," Kurt scoffed, "I look better than 'nice'."

"Well I was going to say you look beautiful, but I wouldn't want you to think I was hitting on you- since this isn't a date." Blaine turned to look at Kurt, his eyes shining with laughter and a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh. Well, thank you. I think" Kurt reddened as he took in Blaine's words. "I designed this jacket myself, it's from our fall line." he said proudly.

"Really Kurt, that's amazing! Its gorgeous." Blaine took in the light gray velvet suit jacket Kurt was wearing. It was tailored to fit tightly on the waist, and had darker gray piping around the lapels. Kurt had teamed it with a white shirt and gray cravat with black spots, topped off with the black skinny jeans and boots from earlier.

"Like what you see, huh?"

"In more ways than one." Blaine smirked. Kurt stopped walking and looked sharply at him. Blaine held his hands up. "Sorry, sorry. Not a date. I know. But you walked into that one." Blaine chuckled but stopped when he realized Kurt wasn't moving. "Stop being silly Kurt. You said yourself it's just dinner. Now come on or we'll miss our reservation."

"Where are we going anyway?" Kurt asked as he started to walk again.

"Le Gavroche, remember?"

"Really?" Kurt exclaimed, "You got us in? Oh my God Blaine!" He clapped his hands excitedly and quickened his pace.

"Well, yeah. You said that was where you wanted to go." Blaine looked confusedly at Kurt.

"I know but I...oh never mind. Thank you, though."

* * *

Dinner went well. The food was exquisite, and the bottle of wine the two men shared definitely helped to relax them. Kurt told Blaine all about his job designing menswear for Burberry. He had only been in London a little over a year, but had spent his time before that travelling Europe extensively while working for Vogue.

Blaine's story seemed dull in comparison. He had stayed in New York, working, and had bought an apartment overlooking Central Park. Neither man mentioned if there had been any others for them, or dared touch on the fact that they had both been thoroughly miserable for four years. Tonight was the first time either of them had been happy in so long, and they didn't want the evening to end. Eventually Blaine suggested they go and find a cab, and Kurt agreed reluctantly.

"You don't have to see me home you know." Kurt said as he stood on the sidewalk shivering in the chilly night air.

"It's ok Kurt, really, I want to." Blaine replied as he took off his suit jacket and draped it around Kurt's shoulders. "C'mon, here's a cab."

Twenty minutes later they pulled to a stop outside a sleek, modern apartment building. Blaine paid the fare and got out after Kurt.

"You didn't have to see me to my door," Kurt grumbled as they waited for the elevator. "Its..."

"Not a date. I know, Kurt. Christ. Will you just leave it?" Blaine snapped, his annoyance starting to show as he raked his fingers through his hair. "I had a really great evening with you, don't ruin it by being so pedantic about everything." They emerged from the elevator and walked down the corridor as Blaine continued. "I'm not trying to hit on you, I was just escorting you home because I wanted to make sure you were safe. That's all. Satisfied?"

"I wish you were." Kurt said quietly as he looked at Blaine through his lashes.

"You wish I were what?" Blaine asked exasperatedly as they came to a stop in front of Kurt's door.

"Trying to hit on me."

"Kurt..."

"Kiss me."

"Kurt, I..."Blaine began, but before he could continue Kurt reached out and pulled Blaine towards him by his tie.

Unable to resist, Blaine gently pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt immediately responded, deepening the kiss. His hands moved to snake around Blaine's neck as the two men moved their lips together, before Blaine gently pushed Kurt away to stare at him with dark, lust filled eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine whispered. By way of an answer, Kurt turned around and unlocked his door. Looking back over his shoulder, he gently took Blaine's hand and pulled him inside.

As the door clicked shut behind them, both men stood staring at each other in the soft light coming from a table lamp Kurt had switched on. Blaine briefly had time to take in a large, open plan living area which was very tastefully furnished, before Kurt was upon him. He took Blaine's face in his hands, and crashed their lips together in a burning, passionate kiss. The dark haired man hesitated for just a second, before giving himself over to his feelings. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, before swiping his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kurt immediately complied, moaning deep in his throat as their tongues danced together. He wound his hands into the curls at the base of Blaine's neck before giving a sharp tug which elicited a very loud "Fuck!" from the man.

Suddenly, Kurt's hands were everywhere, grasping, pulling at buttons, demanding more. As Blaine attached his lips to his neck, Kurt threw his head back against the door and moaned loudly. Blaine loosened his tie and threw it to the floor before pushing both jackets off Kurt's shoulders and starting to unbutton his shirt, all the while sucking and biting at Kurt's neck, leaving large purple marks in his wake. Kurt set to work on Blaine's shirt and then his trousers, and soon both men were down to their tight boxer briefs, straining erections clear to see.

"Holy fuck Kurt, you're so...just...so...fucking amazing" Blaine stared in wonder at Kurt's milky white skin, reaching out to trace lightly down his sternum and over the faint outline of his abs before following his finger with a trail of kisses. Kurt thumped his head back against the door again as Blaine hooked his fingers into the pale man's underwear, pushing it down to the floor. He kissed up the insides of Kurt's thighs before placing a kiss to the tip of his leaking cock. Slowly, he let his tongue trace around the head before he suddenly sunk his mouth down, engulfing Kurt in the heat of his mouth.

"Jesus, Blaine!" Kurt screamed as he thrust forward. Blaine looked up at Kurt through his long dark eyelashes as he hollowed his cheeks to take Kurt even deeper, running his tongue expertly up and down the shaft as he built up a rhythm. Kurt reached down and tangled his hands into Blaine's curls, before starting to fuck his mouth. Blaine hummed appreciatively as Kurt sped up, legs starting to shake as familiar heat coiled in his stomach. Suddenly Blaine pulled off and stood up.

"No, not yet." He said, as Kurt pulled him in and started to suck a big, purple hickey onto his neck. "Kurt, I want...ah!...I want you to fuck me." Kurt pulled back to look at him, eyes black with lust.

"Couch. Now." He all but growled, as he took Blaine by the wrist and led him across the room. He stopped to rummage in his bag before removing a small bottle of lube and a condom. He came up behind Blaine and started kissing along his broad shoulders. He reached his earlobe and started biting it gently before murmuring "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't sit properly for a week. Now bend over." Blaine had always loved this rough side of Kurt, and it seemed like that hadn't changed as he eagerly bent over the couch.

Kurt reached around with one hand and started pumping Blaine's thick, hard cock. He pressed a slick finger up against Blaine's tight entrance and began to circle lightly, pushing gently inside as Blaine pushed back with a moan. Quickly, Kurt added another, needing to hear Blaine come undone.

"Oh God Kurt, fuck! Oh yes! More, please, I need more." Kurt smirked as he watched Blaine's tight hole clenching around his long slender fingers. He pulled out and quickly put three fingers back in as Blaine moaned even louder, the noise going straight to Kurt's hard cock.

"I'm ready Kurt, just fuck me please, take me." Kurt quickly unrolled the condom over his long length before pushing swiftly into Blaine.

"Fuck." They both said together as Kurt stilled.

"Ok, move." Blaine commanded. Kurt started to move in and out of Blaine. Slowly at first, not wanting to hurt him, but quickly starting to build a swift rhythm.

"Oh Jesus Blaine, feels so good. You're so fucking tight for me Blaine." Kurt panted as he thrust into Blaine. Leaning forward, he started to bite Blaine's shoulder hard.

"Kurt! Oh! Fuck me harder." Blaine begged as he turned to capture Kurt's mouth in a sloppy kiss.

Kurt began to pump Blaine's cock in his hand again, swiping his thumb over the top to smear his pre-come down the sides as he fucked into Blaine.

"Oh God Kurt, it's you, it's always been you." Blaine babbled. Kurt barely had time to register what he was saying before Blaine erupted all over the back of the couch, his hot white come pouring all over Kurt's hand. The sight and feel of Blaine hitting his orgasm pushed Kurt over the edge, and with one more sharp thrust he was coming hard too, filling the condom and collapsing over Blaine's back as his legs began to shake. Peppering soft kisses to Blaine's back, he withdrew gently as Blaine whimpered at the emptiness. Kurt tied the condom off and headed towards a door which Blaine assumed was the bathroom, returning wrapped in a dark red robe and carrying a washcloth and towel.

"Here," He said softly, not looking at Blaine as he held the items out for him.

"Thanks." Blaine rasped, his voice hoarse from taking Kurt so deep in his throat. He cleaned himself off quickly and wrapped the towel around his hips, feeling suddenly shy. He walked over to Kurt, who was looking out of enormous glass doors which led out onto a balcony overlooking the river Thames.

"Wow." Blaine said as he looked out at the lights of London.

"Yeah, quite the view." Kurt murmured.

Blaine turned and held his arms open, but Kurt stiffened in Blaine's embrace.

"Kurt?" Blaine pulled back to look at him, but Kurt stared at the ground.

"I think you should leave." Kurt whispered into the still room.

"What?"

"I think you should go. This was a mistake. A huge fucking mistake. And I'm sorry Blaine, I shouldn't have let it happen but I did."

"Are you kidding me? You just fucked me over your couch, and now you're kicking me out?!" Blaine's voice was incredulous as he stepped away from Kurt. " Is

that what you do now? Let guys buy you dinner, then a quick fuck before you send them on their way?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yeah, pretty much spot on," he spat. "You see, I tried a relationship, but I got hurt so badly by this prick of a guy who I thought actually loved me, that I find it easier to just do sex without feelings."

"Oh that's low, Kurt. Jesus. When did you become so bitter and twisted?" Blaine snarled as he buttoned his shirt.

"When you walked out of my life with no fucking explanation, you shit!" Kurt exploded. "When you told me that you had never loved me! When I tried to contact you every fucking way I knew how, but you just blocked me out. THAT'S when!" Kurt turned again towards the window as Blaine headed towards the door.

"Fine. Then I guess you're right. This was a mistake. Sorry for taking up so much of your time. I'll leave you alone." Blaine said, his voice starting to crack.

Suddenly Kurt spoke, his voice hesitant.

"Did you mean it, Blaine, what you said when...you know."

Blaine stopped with his hand on the door handle and took a deep breath. He looked over to Kurt, looking so small and fragile bathed in the city lights and wished more than anything that he knew how to make this right.

"Of course I meant it Kurt. It's always been you, and it always will be." He turned and left quietly, leaving Kurt standing alone.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- To 'Anon' who told me the sex scene was gross- Would you care to elaborate?

To all of you who have left such lovely reviews- Thank you :)

A swift silence descended over the reception desk at Burberry the next morning as Kurt strutted through the doors. The man looked positively mauled. His normally perfect hair was sticking out in all different directions, and he looked like he had not slept all night. His checked shirt was open at the collar, revealing a trail of angry looking hickeys that disappeared down his chest. Aware of the stares, Kurt quickly dug in his bag and hastily put on his sunglasses as he approached the main desk.

"Good morning, Kurt!" Laura sang brightly as she grinned at him. "Your 9 o'clock appointment is here for you, and you may wish to borrow my scarf today."

"Fuck off." Kurt grunted as he stormed past the desk, reaching out to grab the scarf as he did so.

"You're welcome!" the receptionist called after his disappearing figure before reaching for the phone. This bit of news was too juicy not to share.

By 11am Kurt was feeling no happier. His meeting had not gone well, he was aware that he was actually unable to remember anything the client had been saying. Visions from last night had swum before his eyes continuously. Blaine's eyes crinkling with laughter as he had looked at Kurt over the top of his wine glass. His soft, bashful gaze as he looked up from under those dark lashes before they kissed. The look of ecstasy in his eyes when his orgasm hit, and finally, the hurt and betrayal when Kurt had kicked him out.

"You're a prick, Kurt." He mumbled to himself as he started to reach for the phone. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk while he waited for someone to pick up.

"I fucked up, Rach." Kurt said as Rachel croaked out a sleep-filled "Hello."

"Kurt? You do know it's 6am right?"

"Of course I do." He snapped. "Christ. I'm not calling for a time check. I'm calling because I messed up. Really, truly, horribly messed up, and I don't know what to do." Kurt tried to keep the tears from his voice, but his best friend caught on quickly.

"What did you do? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No, no. It's Blaine."

"Blaine? As in Blaine Anderson, Blaine?" Rachel questioned, her voice shocked.

"Oh for God's sake Rachel! Being married to my brother must've turned you dumb. Yes, Blaine Anderson. How many other Blaine's do you know?"

"Um..."

"Just don't answer."

"But how have you messed up? I don't get it. You've not spoken to him have you?"

"He's here."

"Where?"

"In London Rach! He came to London to find me, and we had dinner together and then...Oh crap." The last part of Kurt's sentence was muffled by the sound of his forehead hitting the desk.

"WHAT!" Rachel screeched, as Kurt hurriedly held the receiver away from his ear. "Blaine is in London and you didn't think to tell me? Oh my GOD, Kurt! This is insane!"

Kurt could hear Finn's voice in the background asking Rachel to either be quiet or leave the room, and then a door slamming as the diva flounced out.

"Ok. Spill." She instructed. "I want details, now. And don't leave anything out."

So Kurt told her, his voice conjuring up images in his mind as he recalled the events of the previous day.

"...And then he walked me to my door." He finished up, trying to calm the blush that he knew Rachel would somehow be able to hear over the line.

"You had sex with him, didn't you?" Rachel said, her voice flat as she realized exactly what Kurt had meant when he said he messed up.

"Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed, hoping he sounded innocent, knowing that he didn't.

"What, Kurt? Don't even bother trying to tell me that you didn't, because I know you too well."

"I don't do that sort of thing." He said primly.

"Not with anyone else you don't, no. But you and Blaine were always completely unable to keep you hands off one another."

"That's not the worst of it." Kurt whispered ashamedly.

"It's not? How can it get any worse?" Rachel asked, her voice becoming shrill once more.

"After we...y'know. I told him to get out. I was horrible to him Rach, a complete bitch. I said I didn't do sex with feelings anymore."

"Kurt!"

"And then he told me that it's always been me, for him, and always will be."

"You are a complete jerk sometimes, you know that?"

"Oh God, oh God!" Kurt moaned as his head fell forward onto the desk once more. "What am I going to do?!" he wailed.

"Ok Kurt, listen to me. You both messed up here. You allowed yourselves to think with your dicks, and then you weren't able to deal with the consequences. Everyone makes mistakes. You can fix this- if you want to. When you were with him, before you started behaving like animals, how was it?"

"Good. I mean, it was awkward at first, but then...I don't know. I started to forget all the bad stuff and remember how good it was when we were together. We've both matured, but the reasons we fell for each other in the first place are still there."

"Did he explain anything to you?" Rachel asked, her voice wary.

"No. He said he would, but he didn't want to yesterday."

"So the big question is- could you see yourself taking him back, if he wanted you? Do you think you could love him again?"

"I don't think I ever stopped." Kurt whispered, wanting to laugh and cry at the same time as he felt relief wash over him. It felt good to finally admit it.

"Then I think you've got some apologizing to do."

* * *

"Oh dude. What happened to you?" David asked, as Blaine finally heard the knocking and answered the door.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Blaine grumbled, as he made his way back to the bed.

"Well since you totally failed to call me, and you look like shit, I'm guessing someone didn't get much sleep last night!" David sing-songed as he followed Blaine across the room.

"Ugh." was Blaine's only response as he fell face first into the sheets. Picking up the phone to order some coffee from room service, David allowed his friend a few minutes to get himself together. '_Christ__, __he __really __does __look __terrible__,_' he thought as he looked at Blaine's face squashed into the bed, eyes screwed shut.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked eventually.

"Nearly noon. Why?"

"Oh crap. I have a conference call in a few minutes. I'd better look presentable." Blaine said as he rose from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, pulling off his t-shirt as he did so.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" David yelled as Blaine's shirt hit the floor. "IS KURT ACTUALLY A FREAKIN VAMPIRE?!"

Blaine twisted this way and that, trying to get a clear view of himself in the mirror. Long, deep red scratches ran the length of his muscled back. Deep purple bite marks were also covering his skin, and with his sweats slung low, David was treated to the sight of fingerprint bruises littering Blaine's hips.

"I'm just gonna go shower." Blaine said quickly, as he hurriedly shut and locked the bathroom door.

"Yeah, you do that Anderson, and then you'd better start explaining," the warbler called through the door.

Blaine refused to answer any questions while he dressed, though David was nothing if not persistent. Eventually, as Blaine settled himself at the laptop ready for his call, he turned to David.

"Ok, fine." He said exasperatedly. "We went out for dinner. It went really well. I escorted him home because I am a gentleman." David snorted at this, but Blaine continued.

"Then he asked me to kiss him, so I did. Next thing I know, he's pulling me into his apartment and we're having crazy hot sex over his couch."

"Dude." David gave a low whistle.

"And then...I don't know. I tried to hold him but he wouldn't let me. He told me to get out and that it had all been a mistake. He hates me."

"He said that?"

"He didn't have to. It was all over his face. Christ. I really fucked it up man. I actually thought that we could make this work again. I dared to hope, just for a second, that it might be a happy ending after all."

"Hey Blainers," David said sympathetically as he sat down at the table next to Blaine, "You tried man. You did your best. And if it hasn't worked out then so what? You're stronger than this. You can pick yourself up and move on."

"I didn't do my best though. I haven't even told him why I ever let him go. I got carried away in the heat of the moment. I should have just thanked him for a nice evening, and arranged to see him again today. Then we could have talked things through. It's just...he was there. Right there. Looking into my eyes and asking me to kiss him, and I couldn't tear myself away, David. I'm not stronger than this. I need him."

"Here's what's gonna happen." David said decisively. "You're going to take this call, while I order you up some food. Then we are going out. For a walk, to shop, to a bar, I don't care. We're just going to do something to take your mind off this whole situation."

"I don't want to take my mind of it." Blaine mumbled, as his conference call began.

Fifteen minutes later, Blaine was deep into conversation with his team of lawyers on the other side of the Atlantic. When the knock at the door came David went to answer it, more than ready for food.

He did not expect to see Kurt stood before him, clutching a small package and looking so pale and nervous that David feared he would either faint or throw up at any moment.

"Oh...um..hi, David." Kurt greeted with a weak smile.

"Kurt," came the brisk reply.

"Well...this is...awkward." Kurt cleared his throat nervously and tugged at his collar, and David noticed that Blaine hadn't exactly been hesitant in behaving like a vampire either.

"What is this, fucking Twilight or something?" He mumbled as he gestured for Kurt to come in. "He's on a conference call. You'll have to wait."

"Ok. Thanks." Kurt peeked around the corner of the suite to see Blaine sat at a large desk talking earnestly to a screen full of people in suits. Seemingly unaware of Kurt's presence, Blaine scribbled notes frantically as one of his co-workers talked.

Hearing the door shut, Blaine looked around briefly, eyes catching Kurt standing in the middle of the room.

"I uh...I've got to go guys," Blaine interrupted the man on the screen as he kept his eyes trained on Kurt. "Look, it all sounds fine to me. Have Becky email me the notes from the meeting. I'll check in again tomorrow." He closed the laptop before anyone could comment any further, and stood up.

"The Penthouse suite, Blaine. Really?" Kurt asked with half a laugh as he looked at him.

"I always did like the finer things in life." Blaine said softly as he took a step towards Kurt, but then stopped.

Kurt swallowed over the lump in his throat.

"Can we talk?" He asked. Blaine nodded and looked towards David sat in one of the lounge chairs.

"Don't mind me." He said, as he folded his arms and fixed Kurt with a glare.

"David, I'll call you later ok?" Blaine said, as he opened the door for him to leave.

"No you won't, you never do" he grumbled as he headed towards the door. "I'll just show up here again tomorrow to find you half naked and covered in more bruises no doubt. Laters."

"Bye" Blaine called as he closed the door. Leaning his head against the cool wood, he took a deep breath before turning to face Kurt.

"So...talk." Blaine said, in a monotone as he went to sit on the couch.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, before being interrupted by a knock on the door.

"David ordered food." Blaine said by way of explanation. He opened the door again and waited patiently while the food was brought in.

Once the maid had left, Blaine set about pouring coffee for himself and Kurt while he gestured for the other man to take a seat. The food remained untouched.

"I'm sorry." Kurt started, as Blaine looked at him over the top of his coffee cup, his eyes unreadable. "I was a total jerk to you last night and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I did. I just didn't know what to say after...well, after we.. anyway."

"Do you still think it was a mistake?" Blaine asked, his eyes staring deep into Kurt's.

"Yes, I do." Blaine sucked in a harsh breath and sat back in his chair. "But not in the way I inferred last night," he continued quickly.

"We should have taken things slowly, got to know each other again and been sure that was what we both wanted before we started taking off clothes I

guess. So in that respect yes, it was a mistake."

"A pretty awesome mistake though." Blaine said, as the corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

Kurt laughed, and blushed a deep red. "Yeah, it certainly was."

"I'm sorry too, Kurt."

"What for?"

"I should have been stronger. But I just...can't say no to you I guess."

"Let's forget it. Well, not _that_, but let's forget the stuff that happened afterwards."

"Deal."

"Ok, well. In that case, I had a really nice time last night."

"Me too." Blaine's face broke into a huge grin as the atmosphere lifted. "Wanna do it again sometime?" he asked, feeling giddy with nerves.

"A proper date this time?"

"That's up to you."

"I'd love to." Kurt matched Blaine's grin with one of his own. "Oh, here, I bought you something."

"Kurt, you shouldn't have." Blaine said, as he began to unwrap the small box. Nestled inside was a bright blue bow-tie, the exact color of Kurt's eyes. "It's beautiful Kurt, thank you."

"I missed seeing you wear them," Kurt explained. "I've seen you four times recently and each time you've been in a regular tie. Though I guess a bow-tie isn't appropriate for a funeral. Although you could...Oh God Kurt, shut up now." Kurt blushed again.

"Kurt, it's fine. I love it." Blaine moved to the smaller couch where Kurt was sitting, and kissed him gently on the cheek. Taking his hand, Blaine said quietly. "I stopped wearing them when...we..um, well, when I left. It didn't feel right anymore. Maybe now I have reason to start again?" He asked, hopefully.

Kurt reached up to softly cup Blaine's face.

"Maybe. But before I decide anything, we need to talk about what happened."

"I know we do. You're right." Blaine took a deep breath and began.


	7. Chapter 7

"When I was younger, I guess you could say I was the apple of my parent's eyes." Blaine began, as he stared at the ground.

"I know I've touched on this before, but you need to understand what it was like for me. I wanted for nothing, materialistically or emotionally. Cooper was practically ignored. He was nine when I was born- all my parents focused on was me, and it stayed that way. I used to think that it didn't affect him, that he maybe couldn't see. But the truth is I didn't want to look too closely, because if I did, I'd realize how much he was hurting.

Cooper always wanted to be an actor. My parents indulged him because it was always expected that I would go on to take over from Dad. I was the smart one, Cooper was the free spirit. I remember Dad screaming at him that he needed to study hard so he could graduate, he said he just wanted him to go to college so then he'd be out the way. He did graduate, just. And then he was gone to LA. To be honest, his absence didn't really bother me that much at first.

Coming out as gay was the best thing I ever did for so many reasons, but it was also the hardest thing too. Cooper came home for the holidays shortly after I had told our parents. Seriously, at that stage things were so bad that I was considering going back in that damn closet and locking the door for good. It was Cooper who convinced me to stand firm, to have faith and conviction in who I am. By the time he returned to LA, I had gained a brother and a best friend. He could have hated me, but he didn't. He can be such a goofball, and really irritating with it, but he has such a big heart.

You know what my dad thought. To be honest, I wasn't too surprised that my parents didn't like it. Hell, they're diehard Republicans for a start. But to see my dad switch like that...One day it was all about how proud he was of me, the next he was telling me I was a worthless disappointment. My Mom's reaction hit me hardest.

I worshipped her, Kurt. She was always so sweet, and kind. She was always telling me how much she loved me, how I was her everything. And then it all stopped. Sure, she still told me she loved me, but it was always followed with 'so please stop all this so we can go back to how we were,' or some other plea.

What hurt the most though, was that she never, ever stood up for me. I thought that no matter what, she'd always be there, fighting my corner, but she just turned a blind eye. Dad put me through hell, using every chance he had to humiliate me, remind me how shameful my actions were, and how he only had one son now.

I became determined to live my life the way I wanted, but after that dance, after...you know... I felt the fight leave me, just a little bit. I found it easier to just lie low. When Dalton was 'suggested' to me, I didn't dare object. I wanted to be out of the way, like Cooper was. Turns out, it was the best decision I never made." Blaine paused to smile at Kurt, who had reached out with one hand to softly caress the curls at the back of Blaine's head.

"So, you know the next six years mostly, and I know that if it hadn't been for you and your family I would never have survived. You made me feel alive, and living as part of your amazing family gave me the chance to grow, and find out who I wanted to be. No one was more surprised than me to discover I actually enjoyed studying law. I was so set against it though. It was all those late night chats with your dad that convinced me that I didn't have to become a carbon copy of my father, that just because I looked like him and wanted the same career, didn't mean that I would end up bitter and twisted like he was.

He had other ideas though. When we were in our final year, he called me one day. I think it is the only time he ever called actually. He said that I was needed home the following weekend to talk about my future. I knew what was coming. Sure, they tried to pretend like I didn't exist, but the bottom line was that for my parents, social status was everything. Their youngest son was about to graduate Harvard with first class honors. They couldn't let that pass by. I flew home determined to stand my ground. I know you were pretty pissed at me because it was my turn to visit you, but I lied to you and said I was too busy studying. I couldn't bear for you to think badly of me.

Dad called me into his study. He told me that for once I had done the right thing by going to Harvard. He said the only disappointment was that our relationship had survived, adding that I would have to end things with you when I went to work for him. I immediately blew up at him. I told him what I thought, and said that I would never leave you, or work for him. He was so calm and collected about everything it began to freak me out. He told me that this time, I would obey him and do as he was telling me, that there would be dire consequences if I didn't.

I assumed he meant the money. It was always about money with him, so I just laughed and went to leave. I remember he very quietly told me to sit down. And I did. I can't describe his voice, it was just so cold...so clinical. He said that he needed me to work at Anderson's, and if I wouldn't do it willingly then he'd make it impossible for me not to." Blaine paused to take a deep, shaky breath and run a hand over his face before continuing.

"Dad started Anderson's before he even met my mom. His dad had been a useless deadbeat, but his grandfather had given him the money to get through college and start out on his own. The two of them went to a Republican party rally one day, and that's where he met only dated for six months before they married. Mom always said it was because they were so in love they couldn't wait any longer.

Turns out that wasn't the reason.

Mom cheated on Dad, and became pregnant. Dad told me that it couldn't have been his because they hadn't 'had relations' as he put it. Mom's dad was on his way to the white house, he couldn't afford for a scandal like this to become known. He paid my dad a huge sum of money to keep quiet and marry her, and he accepted. Six months later, Cooper was born."

"Jesus Blaine," Kurt whispered. "I don't know what to say. No one knew about this?"

"Not a living soul, except my parents. They were both so blinded by money and social status that they decided to keep their little secret just that. It explained a lot of course, why they were so besotted with me, and why dad had wanted Cooper out the way.

I just sat there, dumbstruck. Eventually I asked what it had to do with me, why he thought that meant I would do as he asked. He sneered at me as he told me, like he was taking pleasure in knowing he had me trapped. He said that Cooper didn't know. But if I didn't leave you and work for him, he would tell everyone what had gone on, destroying both him and my mom.

I spent the next six weeks in turmoil. Everyone, including you, assumed it was stress over final exams. I didn't know which one of you to destroy, Kurt." Blaine stopped as he broke down and began to sob.

"But I looked at you...and I looked at Cooper, and...shit, Kurt. You had so much ahead of you. Such a promising career, a family who loved and supported you...and then, then there was Cooper. He had stood by me through everything. And my mom. I just looked at her and wondered how she would feel if she realized I knew. I couldn't do it to them Kurt. I just wanted her to love me..." Unable to continue, Blaine gave into the sobs that wracked his body. Kurt sat ramrod straight, staring straight ahead, unable to think or feel.

"I loved you and Coop so much. More than anyone. But you were stronger. And honestly, I felt like I needed to be punished too. I had fourteen years of wonderful with my parents, he had a whole lifetime of cool indifference.

God, I'm so sorry Kurt. I know you probably hate me, and I don't blame you. But please know that I am so, so sorry for being weak. I just wanted to do the right thing, and I was too scared to stand up to that bastard."

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt turned to look into Blaine's eyes.

"Y..yes." Blaine sniffed.

"How have the last four years been for you?"

"Hell." He replied simply. "I have never stopped thinking about you. I've tried. But I just can't. You are my reason for living Kurt. When I'm with you I feel alive, like there is something to live for, like all of this matters. I haven't slept a full night without you in my arms. When I wake, before I'm really conscious, there's always this split second when I think you're going to be there. And then when I open my eyes, my heart sinks as I realize that you're not, and that you may never be again. It hurts so much, knowing how much I hurt you. I will spend my whole life living with that." Blaine finished, letting out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding.

"I think...I think you've been punished enough." Kurt whispered, as his lips met Blaine's.


	8. Chapter 8

Both men melted into the soft, chaste kiss, needing to be close to one another. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him into his side as he leaned back on the couch. He softly cupped Blaine's cheek with one hand, lifting his face gently so they were eye to eye.

"Thank you." He said simply, quietly. Blaine leaned into the warmth of Kurt's touch, and closed his eyes.

"I know how hard that was for you to talk about," Kurt continued, "And I'm glad you told me. I just wish that you'd told me four years ago."

"I know. And so do I. But I just couldn't...or didn't know how. I'm so sorry. You must be so disappointed in me."

"Actually, I don't think I am. I won't lie, I am hurt that you didn't think you could come to me about this, and I'm certainly upset about the way you ended things...but disappointed? No. You always want to do things right, Blaine. You're so goddamn noble about everything, and actually it's one of your best qualities. So no, I couldn't be disappointed that you tried to do right by everyone.

This isn't over though- you do realize that? I mean, you've taken a huge step by telling me the truth, but you need to decide where you go from here."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Well, Cooper for a start. Are you ever going to tell him, and are you prepared for how he may react if you do? And your mom, I mean, I know I'm no fan but you've got to realize that finding out that your Dad blackmailed you is going to be pretty tough."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know. I can't come up with a magic answer to all of this for you Blaine. But I can be there for you, to talk things through and help you with all of this."

"Thank you." Blaine paused. "Kurt...I have to ask...what about us? Where do _we _go from here?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I think it's quite clear that we're both miserable when we're apart...but can we make it work?"

"Would you maybe like to try and find out?" Blaine asked, eyes full of hope.

"Why Mr. Anderson, I do believe I would." Kurt said in his best southern belle voice, both men laughing before they fell into a tight hug.

"We take this slow though, ok?" Kurt said warily as he pulled back. "No more clothes off until we are both ready and sure about this."

"I can live with that," Blaine said as he grinned, "That's why they invented masturbation."

"Oh no you didn't!" Kurt laughed.

"I did." Blaine replied, looking very pleased with himself,

"Come on," Kurt said as he picked up his messenger bag, "You promised me a date."

* * *

Heady with excitement and anxious to forget the heavy weight of the last few hours, Kurt and Blaine found themselves unable to stop smiling at one another as they left the hotel. As Blaine tentatively reached out for his hand, Kurt found himself marvelling at how something as simple as holding hands could make his breath hitch and his heartbeat quicken. The spark hadn't gone unnoticed by Blaine either, who tightened his grip around Kurt's fingers and smiled coyly. Sure, they still had a long way to go, and no doubt a rocky path ahead of them, but right now this was the most incredible feeling in the world, and he didn't intend on letting Kurt go again.

"Where are we going anyway?" Blaine asked as they walked down the street. "I know I asked you out, but I really don't know anywhere here."

"We are going to spend the afternoon being tourists, Blaine." Kurt replied with a smile "Well, you are a tourist anyway. And technically I suppose I am too, seeing as I never really allow myself time to enjoy the city. I tend to busy myself with work- it can be quite the distraction I find." Kurt looked embarrassed by his words, not needing to add the reason why he had needed such an escape.

"Likewise," Blaine reassured him, "My assistant is always telling me to take time off and relax. But I don't. Speaking of which, don't you have to work today?"

"I did. I've been in, but left to come find you. To be honest, as a designer they don't really mind the hours you keep, so long as you turn the work in on time and show up for meetings."

"So...does that mean that we could potentially spend more time together this week?"

"Potentially it does, yes." Kurt said with a cheeky wink before coming to a halt. "Here we are," He sang brightly.

"That's a bus, Kurt." Blaine deadpanned, turning to look at him.

"I can see that, thank you. Now hop on board!" Kurt said with a flourish.

"Now that's an invitation I can't resist!" Blaine quipped, as he jumping onto the bus and heading upstairs to the open deck, leaving a blushing Kurt to follow in his wake.

As he emerged from the staircase, Kurt found Blaine sat at the front, grinning like a child. Looking around he noticed that they had the entire deck to themselves.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say Mr. suave and sophisticated is excited about a London bus tour." Kurt nudged Blaine playfully in the ribs as he sat down.

"You'd be right. I don't think I've ever been on a bus. And everyone associates London with big red buses right? I can't wait to tell Cooper. He'll be jealous." Worry briefly clouded Blaine's features as he mentioned his brothers name, but was soon replaced with a bright smile. Kurt noticed, but chose not to mention it, giving Blaine's hand a reassuring squeeze instead as the bus tour began.

The two men relaxed in each others company as the bus went around the City. Blaine took pictures of everything on his phone, and plenty of himself and Kurt pulling goofball faces at the camera. As the bus drew to a stop outside Buckingham Palace, Blaine put his phone in his jacket pocket and turned to Kurt.

"I have to say," he began as he put his arm around Kurt's shoulders, "this is the best first date ever."

"It's hardly a first date," Kurt said as he played with the buttons on Blaine's jacket, "I seem to remember our first date was ten years ago at the Lima Bean."

"Ok then...this is the best first date that is not a first date ever."

"That's better" Kurt murmured as he leant in for a kiss. He paused, just inches from Blaine's lips, watching as the dark haired man subconsciously ran his tongue across them before gently tilting his head.

They jumped apart suddenly, shocked by the loud clatter of several pairs of feet running up the stairs. Before they knew what was happening, the entire top deck was filled with the excited chatter and shrieks from a party of school children, and one desperate teacher trying to make herself heard above the rabble. Laughing, Kurt moved to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder as he shook his head in disbelief. When they reached the Houses of Parliament, the men alighted and enjoyed taking more pictures outside Big Ben, before wandering down the steps to the river and catching a boat tour.

"You can see my building from here," Kurt commented as they neared Tower Bridge. Just over there, look."

"Ah, yes," Blaine said as he focused on the apartments, sunlight glinting off the glass. "I seem to remember the view was pretty spectacular."

"It was from where I was standing," Kurt replied boldly. Blaine shifted uncomfortably as his pants became tight, and just managed to resist letting out a whimper as he thought back to that frenzied night.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I say something I shouldn't have?" Kurt asked with mocking wide-eyed innocence. Blaine stared intently at the water passing them by as he desperately tried to calm his growing hardness. Suddenly, Kurt's hand found his thigh, long fingers caressing firmly, as they inched ever closer to his groin.

"Kuuurt," Blaine moaned softly, "I thought you said we weren't going to do this..." Blaine trailed off, unable to finish as Kurt's fingers gently traced the outline of his cock.

Looking around the crowded deck to make sure no-one was watching, Kurt squeezed briefly before leaning over and whispering in Blaine's ear.

"I said no clothes off. Unless I'm very much mistaken, we are still fully dressed." He nipped at Blaine's earlobe, causing him to shudder before turning to look resolutely ahead, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Oh, you're in trouble later, Hummel." Blaine growled as he removed Kurt's hand and placed it back on his own leg.

"I look forward to it," he replied with a wink.

* * *

The couple found themselves stopping for dinner at a tiny little Italian restaurant tucked away in a small side street. As Blaine let his foot caress Kurt's ankle before creeping slowly higher, the two men locked eyes over the top of their menus. The spark was instant. Kurt's pupils were blown wide with lust as he bit his bottom lip, and Blaine tried hard to regulate his breathing. Once Blaine had ordered who knew what for both of them, Kurt snapped his menu shut. Leaning across the table he arched an eyebrow as he whispered hopefully to Blaine.

"Men's room?"

Blaine chuckled and shook his head.

"Take it slow, remember."

"Son of a..."

"Hey, it wasn't me who made that rule! Although, for what it's worth, I do think it is sensible. If somewhat _hard__." _ Blaine emphasised the last word as his bare foot pressed at the bulge in Kurt's pants.

"Looks like we're both in trouble later." Kurt said as he sipped his wine. Blaine smirked as the pair settled down to eat.

The rest of the dinner passed in a haze of flirtatious looks and comments from both parties. They chose to split a bowl of ice cream after their pasta, taking it in turns to spoon it into one another's mouths, paying no heed to the fact that they were in public, and their dessert sharing was bordering on pornagraphic. All that mattered to each of them was the other, living in the here and now and revelling in the happiness brought on by being together again.

Blaine paid the bill and they left, emerging into the cold night air and taking pleasure in the fact that the chill forced them to huddle together for warmth as they searched for a cab. Once safely inside, the driver asked for directions. Both men looked uncertainly at each other. Blaine cleared his throat and blushed as he broke the silence.

"Would you like to...um..."

"Yes." Kurt answered immediately, smiling as he saw Blaine's face light up, eyes shining in the darkness. He gave directions to the driver, then took Kurt's hand as they started towards the hotel.

Once inside, Kurt took his time to wander around the vast suite, marvelling at all the features ("Two bidets, Blaine, _two_!" ) while Blaine flicked through the numerous tv channels, trying to find something to watch. Eventually, Kurt stopped being awestruck by the mood lighting, and moved over to the couch to sit with Blaine.

"Happy?" Blaine asked as he pulled Kurt towards him.

"You have no idea,"Kurt said as he looked into his eyes, which were shining like liquid amber in the soft light. "Honestly, I can't remember feeling this happy in...well, I can't remember."

"Me too." He replied with a contented sigh. They stayed in each others arms for a while, watching the flickering images on the screen.

"Kurt..." Blaine began softly as he played with a lock of chestnut hair, "can I kiss you?" Kurt turned to look at him, blue eyes turning darker as he registered the emotion in Blaine's voice.

"I thought you'd never ask, I've been waiting all day." He whispered, as he moved closer.

Slowly, oh so teasingly slowly, the two men leaned towards one another. Their lips met softly, in just the tiniest brush of a kiss. Both gasped at the sensation the touch caused. Blaine pressed his lips harder against Kurt's, and he responded eagerly. Oh, if this wasn't the most gentle yet passionate kiss either had ever experienced. The kiss said more than words ever could, and both understood perfectly, in that moment, that their relationship had truly begun again.

They pulled apart after a while, just to look at each other and smile, before leaning back in for more, this time with more urgency and heat. Kurt ran his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip, as his hands tangled in his curls. Blaine opened his mouth to let Kurt in, responding eagerly with a moan deep in his throat. He gently pushed Kurt back into the couch, moving to straddle him as their kisses became ever more passionate.

"Jesus Kurt, you're so beautiful." Blaine pulled back to study the wrecked man breathing hard beneath him. His eyes were black with lust, lips swollen and red. The collar of his checked shirt was open, and Blaine found himself marvelling that the marks covering Kurt's neck were placed there by him only yesterday. So much had passed between then and now...and after the events of yesterday evening, Blaine had doubted he would ever be lucky enough to be in this situation again. He was determined to make the most of this, to get to know Kurt again, inch by inch, kiss by kiss.

Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss to the hollow of Kurt's throat before allowing his tongue to trace along his collarbone. He sucked on the other man's pulse point, which cause Kurt to buck up beneath him. They both paused as the sensation overwhelmed them for a second, before Blaine ground down into Kurt in return.

"Blaine...I...god...you just feel so good." Kurt murmured as Blaine gently kissed over all the marks he could see on Kurt's neck. He bought his hips up to meet Blaine's once more, as both groaned in pleasure. Needing more friction, Blaine quickened his pace as he grinded against Kurt harder, their cocks aligning through their pants perfectly as their lips connected once more. This time it was all clashing teeth and probing tongues, sloppy and messy as pleasure coursed through their bodies.

Kurt was a writhing mess on the couch, feeling heat suddenly starting to build fast as he headed towards orgasm.

"Shit Blaine, I'm gonna...ah..." He gave up trying to explain and started to chant Blaine's name over and over as he came hard, unable to hold back a second longer. Blaine followed almost immediately after, with a shout of his own, before collapsing on top of Kurt as they both panted against one another.

Eventually Blaine lifted his head and placed a kiss to a debauched looking Kurt, before rolling away with a wince at the sensation in his underwear.

"Gross," he muttered.

"What happened to 'taking things slow?'" Kurt said with a sly grin.

"Hey...we're still clothed!" Blaine grinned back blissfully.

"Did we really just come in our underwear as if we were teenagers?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"We really did." Blaine answered with a laugh. "We could be in the backseat of your navigator all over again. Or the school library. Or the auditorium. Or..."

"Yes, yes ok. We were horny teenagers. Point taken. Looks like not much has changed." Kurt said as he joined Blaine in laughter.

"Oh it has though, Kurt. Now I can ask you to stay with me tonight without fear of your Dad or his shotgun."

"True. And I'd love to." Kurt said as he stood up. "Shower?"

They took their time together in the enormous shower, washing one another with loving care and attention, before drying off in warm fluffy towels. Tired, after an eventful day managed on only a few hours sleep for either of them, they gratefully crawled under the covers of the huge bed as they found one another in the darkness. Kurt curled his warm, naked body around Blaine and pressed a sweet kiss to his temple.

"Thank you" Blaine said quietly.

"What for?"

"For making me complete."

Kurt kissed him again in response, before deep, dreamless sleep claimed them.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N Sorry about the wait, things have been really busy. Should be back on schedule now!_

Blaine woke the next morning to the feeling of warm sunlight on his face, and soft fingers trailing lightly along his forearm. At some point during the night, the pair had switched positions, and Blaine was now lying on his back, arm around Kurt's shoulders who was resting his head on Blaine's broad chest.

"Morning." He said quietly, looking down at Kurt.

"Mmmm." Kurt replied, leaning up to place a kiss to Blaine's lips as he did so.

"Sleep well?"

"The best. How about you?" Kurt moved to prop himself up on Blaine's chest, so he was able to gaze rather adoringly at the beautiful face before him.

"Likewise. I wasn't kidding when I said I hadn't been sleeping. You belong here, with me." Blaine squeezed his arms around Kurt to emphasize his point.

"Lovely as that is, right now I belong in the bathroom, or else you might regret letting your boyfriend share your bed." Kurt stood up and quickly put on the robe he found on the back of a chair, suddenly feeling a bit conscious of himself being naked in all his morning glory.

When he returned, he found Blaine still laying where he had left him and staring pensively at the ceiling.

"You called me your boyfriend." He said, eyes remaining fixed on the spot he had focused on.

"Erm...well yes. I did." Kurt replied as he scooted back under the covers feeling suddenly fearful. "Is that...is that..."

"It's the Best. Fucking. Thing. Ever." Blaine said with a grin, as he rolled over on top of Kurt and showered his face with kisses."I promise I will be the greatest boyfriend you've ever had. I won't mess this up again, I swear."

Kurt stopped laughing and pulled away slightly.

"Well I'm kinda hoping you'll be the _only_ boyfriend I ever have." Blaine hovered above Kurt, resting his hands either side of his head as he looked at him.

"O...k" Blaine said slowly, before rolling to one side. "So you wanna have this conversation now, before things move on?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I'm scared, to be honest." Kurt bit his bottom lip and looked at Blaine with wide eyes.

"What are you scared about?"

"Hearing that you've a long list of jealous exes who will kick my ass for one thing."

Blaine's chuckle resonated through his chest as he pulled Kurt into his arms.

"Kurt. My mom and dad have spent the last four years desperately trying to set me up with every available, wealthy girl in North America. When I haven't been suffering through their boring dinner parties, trying to engage in conversation with a perfectly pleasant, but mind numbingly boring blonde, I've been taking Melanie, Amber, Leah, or whoever out for dinner so my dad can try and win a contract."

"Oh."

"So you don't need to worry about any ex-boyfriends, because there aren't any. I'm not innocent, I'll admit. There have been 'encounters.' But the last person I was in bed with before this, was you. The last person I made love to, was you. It's always been you."

"You keep saying that." Kurt said as he brushed away the tears that had formed at Blaine's heartfelt confession.

"And I'm going to keep saying it until you believe me. Now, what about you?" Blaine asked, trying to act nonchalant when in reality he was filled with nerves.

"Um..well...at first there was nothing. I mean, I really just wanted to be alone. I couldn't even focus on myself let alone anyone else. About six months ago this guy at work- Scott- asked me out on a date. He had been asking on a weekly basis for months. Only this time I said yes." Kurt shifted uncomfortably as he avoided Blaine's burning gaze.

"And?"

"And we've been out a few times since."

"Well, how often is a few?" Blaine asked, the pitch of his voice going higher as his stomach plummeted. "I mean, what is it between you? Are you in a relationship? Does he stay over? Have you..."

"Blaine! Calm down. Just hear me out will you." Kurt sighed and gave Blaine a pointed look before continuing. "We've maybe been out a dozen times. I don't know. He has never even seen my apartment. We usually go for dinner or to watch a movie straight from work. He's a good guy and I like his company, but that's where it ends for me."

"For you maybe, what about him?" Blaine grumbled.

"I think he feels the same. We haven't discussed it because we usually stick to talking about work, or music. Honestly though, if either of us had thought there was anything there don't you think we would have worked a bit harder?"

"Have you told him about me?"

"I did mention you, yes. He wanted to know why I kept saying no to him, so I told him briefly about us. I think you'd like him."

"I know I wouldn't."

"Blaine..."

"What? I'm pissed off that someone else got what I always wanted to keep as mine. And it's my fault." He pouted.

"I am yours, silly. And I never said I had sex with him."

"You didn't?" Blaine perked up at this bit of news.

"No. Not unless you count a drunken blow job when..."

"LALALALALA!" Blaine shouted, putting his hands over his ears. "Not listening. No sex was enough for me, I don't need to know any more."

Laughing, Kurt pulled Blaine's hands away.

"You're adorable when you're jealous, you know that? But please, understand that there is nothing between Scott and I. I have only ever had one boyfriend, and that was you. Now I have one again. And that is also you."

Blaine grinned as he rolled on top of Kurt once more.

"Ok baby. But you know I'm never going to like him though, right?" he replied. Without waiting for an answer, he leaned down to kiss the beautiful man trapped helplessly beneath him.

"So it's just been us...for both of us." Kurt said in a whisper, his eyes filling with tears.

"Yes." Blaine managed to choke out, as his own tears spilled from his eyes. Slowly, he leaned down again and captured Kurt's mouth in a soft, but passionate kiss.

Kurt immediately responded, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as he pulled him closer. His breathing quickened as Blaine smoothed his hands up Kurt's sides, then transferred his lips to place kisses to every inch of smooth, pale skin he could find. He worked his way down Kurt's chest, stopping at each nipple to suck and bite gently, causing Kurt to whimper softly below him.

The two men melted together in a slow but passionate frenzy of touches and kisses, taking time to reconnect with each others bodies. Kurt rolled Blaine over gently and placed tender kisses along his jaw.

"Kurt...this is... just..." Blaine managed to let out, before he gasped at the feeling of teeth grazing over his sensitive neck. Kurt pulled back to look at him, eyes dark with a need that could only be met by the man beneath him.

"Make love to me, Blaine. Please. I need you." Blaine nodded, the question of 'Are you sure' not needing to be asked, the answer was written plainly on Kurt's face.

They took their time, neither one wanting this moment to end. Blaine gently worked Kurt open, as he writhed above him, moaning softly. Blaine pulled back to look at Kurt hesitantly.

"Um...Kurt, if we haven't...with anyone else, do we...I mean..." Blaine tried to finish but couldn't, the knowledge that he was still the only person to be this intimate with Kurt overwhelming him.

"Condoms?" Kurt asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes. I mean, if you'd prefer then..."

"No." Kurt whispered, sitting up to place a kiss to the side of Blaine's jaw. "I want you. All of you. Just as you are."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap gently, positioning himself so he was pressing against Kurt's entrance. Looking deep into his now very dark blue eyes, Blaine spoke in a low voice.

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt locked his hands around Blaine's neck, not breaking the gaze as he sank slowly down.

"I love you too. Always have...oh! Always will."

The two men rocked together for a while, the tension building until the slow pace was no longer enough for either of them. Blaine started to thrust upwards faster and faster, as Kurt threw his head back with a shout of Blaine's name. He understood, and with one hand supporting Kurt's back, he wrapped the other around his hard cock. A few strokes was all it took, and then they were coming together, with cries of 'I love you' echoing on each others lips.

They sank slowly back into the bed, as Blaine eased out of Kurt as softly as he could.

"Wow." Blaine said with a grin as he rolled onto his side to gather Kurt in his arms. "Kurt...are you crying? What's wrong?" The concern in his voice was evident as he reached out.

"Nothing is wrong," Kurt sniffed as he turned to bury his head into the crook of Blaine's neck. "that's the point."

"I don't get it."

"It's all perfect Blaine. Right now, here, in this moment I'm so completely happy with you."

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming here?" Blaine asked, as he twisted to try and look at Kurt's face.

"But it's not going to last. I don't mean us," Kurt added hurriedly as he felt Blaine tense."I mean this blissful ignorance of the wider world. You're going to have to go back to New York at some point."

"Kurt, look at me." Blaine lifted Kurt's chin up, forcing him to make eye contact before he continued. "When I arrived in London, I didn't even know if I'd be able to find you. And then when I did, I didn't know if you would even listen to me. I can't believe that we are lucky enough to be here together, and that I am able to look at you and touch you, and tell you that I love you. Yes, I will have to go back at some point. But let's cross that when we come to it. Right now I just want to make the most of every second we have together, so that when we are apart I can relive it all."

"Hmm. I guess you're right." Kurt replied as he snuggled deeper into Blaine's hold. "Though it pains me to say it."

"I'm always right."

"Except for when you're wrong."

Blaine laughed as he wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt and placed a soft kiss to the top of his head. They were still for a while, both absorbed in the patterns of heartbeats and soft breathing, until they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Did you order food?" Kurt asked as he sat up.

"No. Don't worry about it. It's probably housekeeping. I'll get rid of them." Blaine said as he pulled on a robe and walked towards the door.

"Dude." David announced by way of greeting as he strode past Blaine and into the suite. "I'll call you later, you said. Twenty four frickin hours ago. Seriously man. It's like you and him exist in some sort of other dimension or something. What happened, huh?"

"I um...uh...well."

"Oh God. Pull yourself together man. I'm gonna go pee, then you can fill me in." David headed towards the bedroom, pushing open the door and walking straight through. In his haste to use the bathroom, he completely missed a very obviously naked Kurt staring shocked and open mouthed from the bed.

"Blaine Anderson, get in here. Now!" Kurt hissed. Blaine appeared in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"What is it?"

"What is it? _What __is __it__?_" Kurt asked incredulously. "Your goofball friend just walked straight through here and is now in the bathroom. And I am naked in your bed."

"So?" Blaine stood there clad only in a robe, still with a silly grin.

"Get me my clothes Blaine." Kurt's eyes narrowed at him.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom." Blaine said, trying to suppress a laugh as Kurt fell backwards onto the bed.

"Get me something else then, anything." He pleaded.

"Don't worry about it baby." Blaine said as he crawled up the bed, "I prefer you without anyway." He began to seek out Kurt's lips with his own. Resistance was futile, it seemed.

"You- _kiss__-_ may, but I doubt- _kiss__-_ that he- _kiss__- _does. Now please- _kiss__-_ Blaine, oh God...yes, right there."

Blaine had suddenly moved his lips to bite down hard on Kurt's neck. Long fingers tangled wildly in dark curls, as Kurt arched his neck to give Blaine better access. Caught in the moment, the flush and sound of the bathroom door opening went unnoticed by both men.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! DO YOU TWO NEVER STOP?" David yelled as the couple pulled apart. Kurt tried desperately to smooth his bed hair, and hold the sheets around himself. Realising he didn't have enough hands to do both, he settled for decency over style on this occasion.

"Where did you have him stashed, Blaine? Has he been here all night?" There was no response from Blaine, other than a goofy but completely adorable grin.

"You don't even have the decency to look ashamed, Blaine Warbler."

"Nope."

"Huh. So. You gonna treat him right this time?" David asked as he stared at a very red Kurt who fiddled with the bedsheets.

"Oh, David, it wasn't him. It was me...I" Blaine started to say, before David cut him off.

"I meant you, dumbass. Are you going to do things right this time, or are you going to mess it up again? Because honestly I don't think I can deal with anymore late night calls where I have to listen to you lamenting over what a crap boyfriend you were." David stopped, hands on hips as he switched his glare to Blaine.

"I'm going to try. I can only promise that." Blaine replied, looking at Kurt to try and gauge his reaction. He smiled softly at his very obviously uncomfortable boyfriend, unable to reach out to him for fear of losing his grip on the sheets.

"Good. Well anyway. I came by to see if you're still alive and to invite you to dinner tonight, if you can stop sucking on that," he pointed at Kurt, "for long enough. You're invited too Kurt, if you wear some clothes. I assume you now come as a pair." David said, before holding his hand up to silence Blaine. "You know what? Don't answer that. Just meet us at Nobu at 8:30, Sarah wants Japanese for some reason. Laters!" He called, heading out the door.

Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well that was...interesting." Kurt said from behind him. "Who's Sarah?"

"His wife. Who we are apparently now dining with tonight."

"Well that's ok, isn't it? I mean I know David is...well...David, but I'd like to meet his wife. And I love Nobu."

"It's not that. I just...I'm not here for long and I kind of wanted it to be just us." Blaine said with a pout, as Kurt crawled across the bed to pull him into a hug.

"Oh honey, you can't blame your friend for wanting to catch up with you. Look, I've got to go into work for a while, finish up a few sketches. Meet me there later, then we can spend some time together before dinner, ok?" Blaine nodded, reluctantly. "And then maybe," Kurt continued, "if you stop behaving like a petulant child, I'll take you back to my apartment tonight and fuck your brains out." He finished brightly as he jumped up from the bed, swatting playfully at Blaine's outstretched arms as he moved towards the bathroom.

Blaine insisted on walking Kurt to work, even though it was only ten minutes away. That was ten minutes more they could spend together, and Blaine was anxious to be with Kurt as much as he could. He held tightly to Kurt's hand as they walked along the street.

"Stop fussing with your hair, you look perfect." Blaine said with a smile.

"I can't help it, I'm used to my own products, it feels weird with your gel stuff in it. It's too heavy and now it won't sit right." Kurt moaned.

"Now who's being a child?" Blaine remarked, earning him a playful slap on the arm. "We're here now, anyway."

"Yes. And look at me. Wearing the same clothes I arrived in yesterday. They'll all notice, you know." Kurt continued to sulk, although there was a sparkle to his eyes that had most definitely not been present when he arrived at work the day before.

"Don't worry about it. If anyone asks, just say it's because you were too busy having sex." Blaine said, placing a chaste kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Now, I'll be back in a couple of ok?"

"Yes, Laura will be ecstatic no doubt. Just ask her to stop talking and show you to my office." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and kissed him deeply on the lips. "I love you."

Blaine made to reply, before noticing they were being watched.

"Can I help you?" He asked the young man who was rooted to the sidewalk, staring.

"Kurt?" the man enquired, head tilted to one side.

"Oh crap." Kurt mumbled, pulling away from Blaine. He cleared his throat and smoothed his hands down his jeans before saying nervously, "Blaine Anderson, meet Scott Johnson."


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt sank down in his chair heavily. He turned his computer on with a sigh, and attempted to concentrate on the huge mass of emails that demanded his attention. Spending twenty four hours with his boyfriend had been heavenly, but the scene he had just witnessed was not.

Blaine, ever the gentleman, had been nothing but polite and courteous when introduced to Scott. He had smiled warmly, and shaken the younger mans hand. He had graciously enquired as to Scott's well being, and made small talk about the weather, and how he was liking London. All had gone well, until Scott had casually asked whether Blaine was aware he and Kurt were dating.

In a flash, Blaine's eyes had turned almost black. He had reached out for Kurt's hand and pulled him close, informing Scott with an almost animalistic snarl that Kurt was _his__, _and anyone who thought otherwise was sorely mistaken. Although Scott towered over Blaine, there was no doubt as to who was the tougher. Scott had retreated- hands raised- with a small apology, before informing Kurt that he would see him later.

After that, all Kurt had gotten out of a very terse looking Blaine was a prompt kiss on the cheek and a mumbled promise that he too would see him later, before watching him walk swiftly away- hands still balled into fists at his side. Once he had navigated Laura- who demanded to know why he was still in yesterday's clothes (as Kurt had predicted) he had gone straight to his office, bypassing the coffee machine in case Scott was lurking.

Running his hands through his already out of control hair, Kurt sighed heavily again, torn between trying to bury himself in work or calling Rachel to discuss the precarious situation he now found himself in. In the end he opted for the former, on the basis that Rachel would probably be at work already and wouldn't really appreciate him interrupting her class preparations.

As hard as he tried though, Kurt couldn't let his mind cloud over with visions and ideas for new outfits, or what fabrics to use for his next creation as he usually would. Instead he found himself worrying about what Blaine was doing right now. He had always been possessive, and Kurt had secretly quite liked it. If Blaine had ever seen another guy looking at Kurt in a club or bar, he had been quick to pull him closer, and make an overt display of kissing his neck or rubbing against him in an almost indecent manner. Kurt usually found himself so turned on by the slight aggression behind Blaine's touch, that it wasn't long before they were rapidly making their excuses to friends and exiting swiftly, lips locked together and hands already roaming before they'd even found a cab.

But everything was different now. For a start, Blaine had looked as if he would actually act on his anger, until Scott had backed down. That worried Kurt somewhat, but what worried him more was the future. They only had two days before Blaine had to go back to New York. How was Blaine going to feel when he was three thousand miles away if Kurt was to say he was going for after work drinks? Would Blaine have enough trust and belief in him- _in __them_- to make this distance thing work? Kurt was not looking forward to the discussion that would inevitably happen later.

He tried to concentrate on responding to emails, but after realizing he had addressed more than one client as Blaine, he gave up and let his head fall forwards, hitting the desk with a soft thump.

It was this position that Scott found Kurt in ten minutes later, as he raised his hand to knock hesitantly on the half open door. After hearing what he thought was a muffled 'come in,' he pushed the door open further and stepped into the room.

"Coffee?"

Kurt looked up sharply, not expecting to see the rather worried looking man before him.

"Thanks." He reached for the cup gratefully and took a sip before trying not to grimace. Far too much sweetener and not enough milk. He smiled inwardly as he warmly remembered that Blaine still knew his order.

Scott cleared his throat and shuffled awkwardly on the thick carpet, as Kurt waited for him to start speaking.

"So...that was Blaine, then."

"Yes."

"And..."

"And what?" Kurt enquired casually, all too aware that he was making Scott sweat it out for no reason whatsoever.

"Well, would you care to fill me in on what's going on?" Scott replied in his clipped English accent. Kurt gestured for him to sit, before regarding him coolly.

Really, he was struggling to remember why he had agreed to go on a date with him in the first place. It wasn't that he was _bad_ looking, just that he was so far from Kurt's 'type' it was unreal. At 6.1, Scott was tall, whereas Kurt prefered a partner to be slightly shorter. His dark blonde hair was closely cropped, and Kurt found himself wondering why he kept it like that, when hair pulling was such a turn on. And his eyes...his eyes were blue. Again, not unpleasant, but there was no depth behind them...you couldn't get lost in them like you could in Blaine's.

And then it hit him. Blaine was his 'type', the only person he had ever been seriously physically attracted to. He had subconsciously agreed to go out with Scott for exactly that reason, to try and find somebody so far removed from Blaine that he would forget him entirely. It hadn't worked. Kurt found himself feeling immensely relieved.

"Kurt?"

"What?" He snapped, annoyed at having his daydream interrupted.

"I asked what is going on. Between you and Blaine I mean."

"He found me."

"I can see that. I'd like to know what that display was out on the street though. Did he feel a sudden urge to become re-acquainted with your lips? Because I'm confused." Scott bit out as he glared across at Kurt.

"Just shut up and listen." Kurt snapped back. "First, I don't know why you actually think you have the right to interrogate me like this. We've been on a handful of dates, sure, but we were never in any way exclusive to one another. And if you dare dispute that I'll call Richard down from accounts and he can give us his opinion."

Scott shifted uncomfortably in the chair as he blushed. Kurt felt a flicker of satisfaction at this, and continued.

"I told you Blaine broke my heart. I also told you I didn't know why. Well now I do. And I can't say I'm necessarily ok with the whole situation, there are certainly some things that need to still be resolved. But I can say that I understand why he acted as he did. We talked things through. For a long time. And..." Kurt broke off to grin dopily as he recalled their date the day before.

"And?"

"And it's still there, Scott. The pull, the attraction, the spark, the _love_. It's all still there." Kurt leaned across the desk. The passion and intensity with which he spoke was reflected in his shining blue eyes.

"I see." Scott swallowed thickly as he stood up.

"I'm sorry, Scott. If I've misled you, or upset you in any way. But Blaine's my eternity."

"Eternity." the tall man repeated dully.

"Yes."

"How can you know that, Kurt? The guy fucks off years ago, then shows up again out of the blue and suddenly you're talking about eternity? Don't pull that crap with me Kurt. Six fucking months I've been chasing you, and I've gotten one lousy blowjob out of it. He walks in and takes your _heart__?"_

"He's had it all along," Kurt said calmly, lacing his fingers under his chin, "Heart, body, soul. It's all his."

"Well don't come running to me when he abandons you again."

"Out."

Both men jumped as a third voice entered the room. Wheeling around quickly, Scott found an enraged looking Blaine standing in the doorway, with a timid Laura peeking out from behind him, mouthing an apologetic 'sorry' at Kurt.

"Excuse me?" Scott replied indignantly.

"You heard me. Get the fuck out of my boyfriend's office. Now."

"And what right do you have to order me about, short stuff?" Scott demanded as he jabbed a finger at Blaine's chest.

"No right at all. But I don't care. I'm telling you to move. Now. Or I will move you."

Scott regarded Blaine for a moment, as if trying to decide whether it was worth risking standing his ground. In the end, it was Laura who spoke.

"Just go, Scott. Leave them alone. Go to womenswear and annoy Daniel instead." Kurt quirked an eyebrow at this but remained silent, watching the events unfold before him.

"Why are you on his side?" Scott whined, as he brushed past Blaine and headed out the door.

"He's hotter." Laura shrugged as she gave Blaine a quick once over, before closing the door with a smile.

Left alone, the two men regarded each other across the room.

"How long were you standing there?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

"Long enough."

"How much did you hear?"

"Not all of it. But I heard that jerk claim that you had given him an unsatisfactory blowjob. Which must be bullshit, because you are in no way unsatisfactory at that."

Kurt smiled softly as he looked down at his folded hands. Blaine walked towards the desk and pulled Kurt out of the chair. Pushing it to one side, he wrapped his arms around the taller man from behind, allowing his hot breath to fan over his pale neck. Kurt immediately felt all his blood rushing south, as he groaned softly and leand his head back onto Blaine's shoulder.

"Anything else?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Blaine murmured as he placed a soft kiss just below his ear. "I heard you say that every bit of you belongs to me." Blaine whispered, as he removed Kurt's scarf and ran his tongue from his collarbone up to his ear, before biting softly on his earlobe.

"It does...Oh God, Blaine!" Kurt managed to get out as he tilted his neck to one side to grant his boyfriend better access.

"I think we better make sure no one forgets that." Blaine said, voice thick with lust as he bit down hard on Kurt's neck. Sucking and biting, then running his tongue softly over the bruises he was leaving, Blaine revelled in the other man's wanton moans as he palmed Kurt's growing erection through his jeans. He wound one hand into soft chestnut hair and tugged hard, as he set to work unbuttoning his own pants, then Kurt's. All the while, his lips never left Kurt's neck.

Kurt found himself arching backwards against Blaine's hardness, letting forth a string of expletives because _holy __crap_, being attacked from behind by an angry, jealous boyfriend was insanely hot. As his jeans pooled around his ankles, Kurt bent eagerly over the desk in front of him, white ass perched high in the air. He looked back over his shoulder to tell Blaine where he could find lube, but evidently his boyfriend had come prepared, standing stroking his thick, hard cock in the stuff.

"You want me baby?" Blaine said darkly, eyes blown wide and trying not to come just from the sight in front of him.

"Fuck, yes" Kurt whined as Blaine let his finger slowly circle his tight hole, still glowing red from their mornings activities.

"Are you my cockslut Kurt?"

"_Jesus __Christ__!_ Yes, Blaine, yes!" Blaine took Kurt's hands and shoved them- palms down- on top of the desk to stop him from touching himself. He knew how dirty talk turned his boyfriend on, and he didn't want this over yet.

"Stay." He ordered as he pushed two fingers deep inside Kurt's tight heat, causing him to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Before long, Blaine was pressing himself against Kurt's entrance. Pulling his fingers out, he swiftly rammed his whole length inside, with a shout from both of them. Grabbing Kurt's hips tightly, Blaine began to pound into him relentlessly, panting hard with the exertion.

"Who do you belong to?" Blaine growled.

"You...fuck _yes_...you" Kurt whimpered as he rested his forehead against the cool wood of the desk. Suddenly he found his head being yanked back as Blaine wound his fingers into his hair and pulled sharply.

"Say my name." He panted.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted as the man in question wrapped his other hand around Kurt's cock, which was begging for attention. "Shit! I...I'm yours Blaine! Take me, please!"

With that, Kurt was coming hard, all over the desk. Three more thrusts, and Blaine followed, collapsing forward over Kurt's back as he tried to remain standing upright. Pulling out carefully, he gave Kurt's shoulder a soft, tender kiss.

"There," Blaine said smugly as he looked at the large red and purple bruises standing out starkly against Kurt's pale skin. "Now he'll know you're taken. And don't ever let him touch this." He said, with a sharp smack to Kurt's perfectly round ass.

Kurt let out a yelp of surprise, then tried not to grimace too much as stood up to collect his jeans. Hastily wiping himself with some tissue, he stole a glance at Blaine. Sat back in Kurt's chair, pants now fastened, his hands were folded on his belly as he swiveled back and forth. A smug grin played on his lips. It was fair to say he was feeling more than pleased with himself.

"C'mere," He said, holding his arms out to Kurt, who settled precariously on his lap. Blaine began rubbing small circles on Kurt's back, as he tucked his head into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Say my name, Blaine? Really?" Kurt asked with a soft laugh. Blaine chuckled too.

"Hey, I get carried away, what can I say?" He replied in mock defense. "Anyway, watch it, or I'll be calling you my bitch next."

"It's a good thing I love you." Kurt said as he placed a kiss to the tip of Blaine's nose.

"It really is." Blaine agreed as he lifted Kurt easily and set him on his feet. "Now I've got to be going. I've got to make a few calls and write up some case notes before tonight. I'll come back around five, if that's ok?"

"Sounds perfect." Kurt answered with a smile. Something caught suddenly in the corner of Kurt's vision. "My desk!" he shrieked, as he hastily ran towards it. "Holy shit am I going to be in trouble."

Blaine looked at it. Without another word, he walked over and in one swift motion, licked the streaks of white come from the desk. Straightening up, he placed a kiss to Kurt's open mouth, making sure to run his tongue along his lips as he did so.

"Love you. See you at five." Blaine said simply, before turning on his heel and exiting the office.

He pulled open the door to be greeted by Laura and several other women hastily rushing to appear like they hadn't just eavesdropped on the whole thing. Smiling inwardly, Blaine greeted them all with a polite nod.

"Afternoon Ladies." He said, as he fastened his jacket and headed outside.


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine met Kurt promptly at five, holding out another bouquet of flowers. He received a sharp smack on the arm in return; "All afternoon they've been grinning at me Blaine, and watching to see if I'm walking funny," and the two headed back to Kurt's apartment. This time, Blaine had the opportunity to actually take in his surroundings. There was no denying Kurt had done well. The large, spacious living room and kitchen area opened out onto a private balcony, with extensive views of the Thames. Kurt had turned the second bedroom into a sewing room, complete with bolts of expensive fabric, sewing machine and dressmakers dummies. His own bedroom was decorated in creams and grays, with a large, luxurious looking bed at the center. Blaine bounced up and down on the edge, making a mental note to try it out properly later.

"You like it then?" Kurt asked, as he toed off his shoes and headed to his walk in closet.

"Very much. It's very you. It must have cost a bit to get something like this." Blaine stated as he wandered around the bedroom, taking in the various pictures on the walls.

"Not as much as you'd think, it's the wrong side of the river to be considered by the big city guys. But the commute isn't too bad, and I couldn't say no when I saw the view."

"Do you like living in London?"

"I do," Kurt replied as he started laying out an outfit on his bed. "I was quite homesick at first, but I soon realised I can keep in touch with people wherever I am. In fact I probably make more of an effort now I'm so far away. And London is so tolerant and accepting. I love the way it embraces everyone regardless of faith, color or sexual preference. It's home now."

Blaine felt a pang of jealousy at that, but tried not to let it show. He suddenly realized that they still hadn't had the 'what happens next' conversation. Other than a mutual agreement to give this another go, neither one had pushed on the more finite details. While Blaine didn't necessarily want to raise this now, he knew if he didn't it would eat away at him and spoil what precious time they had left together.

"When will I see you again?" Blaine blurted suddenly, causing Kurt to look up sharply. Moving his outfit to one side, he crawled across the bed to where Blaine was seated and took his hand.

"I don't know." He replied honestly, "We need to work that out I guess."

"Are you going to Ohio for Thanksgiving?" Blaine asked hopefully, then looking sorrowful when Kurt softly shook his head.

"It's not a holiday here. I'm sorry. But I will be back at Christmas and I'm thinking maybe we could spend New Years in New York again, like we used to."

"I like that idea, but that's so far away." Blaine pouted.

"Hey, enough with the puppy dog eyes. It's not that long."

"It's only October now."

"I know. But we knew this was going to be tough on us Blaine. It's not the most ideal situation I'll admit, but it's better than not being with each other at all isn't it?"

"I guess so."

"You know so, Blaine," Kurt said with a chuckle as he kissed his cheek fondly. "Use the time we have apart to work things through with your mom and Cooper, then when I'm back we can relax properly together without all of that hanging over us."

"Ugh. Do I have to?" Blaine asked, as he pouted still further. Kurt laughed as he stood up and offered his hand to Blaine.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. Now come on, let's shower or we'll be late for dinner."

Though not entirely happy with the outcome of their conversation- ten weeks was entirely too long to wait to see his boyfriend again- Blaine let things drop and allowed himself to be led to the shower. Both kept things innocent, well, as innocent as they can be when nakedness, soap and hot water are involved, before emerging to dry off quickly and dress, Blaine in the clothes he had arrived in, Kurt in the outfit he had previously laid out.

As he looked in the mirror to fasten his bow tie (the one Kurt had given him the day before) something in the reflection caught Blaine's eye. Turning around and walking towards the nightstand, he gently picked up a frame, and examined the photo inside. It had been taken on his graduation day. Blaine and Kurt stood arm in arm, looking at each other and smiling rather than at the camera. Kurt was wearing Blaine's graduation cap, his eyes screwed shut with laughter. Stood either side of them was Burt and Carole, arms around them and beaming like any proud parents would be. Blaine remembered Finn taking the photo, but had never seen the outcome- he'd broken up with Kurt just two days after it had been taken.

"My favorite photo." Kurt said softly as he hooked his chin over Blaine's shoulder.

"Why?" Blaine asked, voice hoarse with emotion. "I mean, it's good but...everything that happened after that..." his voice trailed off as tears slipped silently down his cheeks.

"Because we were a family. That photo held such promise for me. It showed our future. The whole time we were apart, I forced myself to look at it. To remind me that no matter how you may be feeling about me, or how lonely I was, at some point I was loved. I never wanted to forget you. I tried for a while, because everyone said I should. But I realized that no matter where our paths took us, you were such a big part of my life that I couldn't just dismiss you like that."

"You were loved," Blaine said softly, replacing the photo and turning so he and Kurt were face to face. "You still are."

"I know," Kurt replied, giving Blaine a gentle kiss on the lips. "So enough with the tears." He paused to kiss away each tear drop with a featherlight touch. "We are not those boys anymore Blaine, we're adults now with more realistic expectations about 've both been through really...well, shit times to be honest. But that's behind us now. Let's go out tonight and have some fun, and just deal with tomorrow when it comes."

"I'm not going home tomorrow." Blaine said with a wicked grin, "Tomorrow I am spending the entire day in this bed. With you."

"You know what I mean, smart ass. Now let's go, before we're late."

* * *

Dinner at Nobu was ostentatious, but fun. David was his usual self, and his wife Sarah was sweet and charming. She kept everyone amused with tales of David's social faux pas, of which there had been many, and reminded him several times with fond exasperation that he really didn't need any more wine, he was loud enough already.

Sarah listened enthralled as Kurt and Blaine told her how they had met, split and then found each other again. Wiping away a tear at the end, she declared their romance to be a perfect fairytale.

"Let me know when I need to buy a hat." She joked, as Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat and stared at the table.

"Where would you get married?" David asked through a mouthful of dessert.

Kurt laughed nervously. When he spoke, his voice was even higher than usual.

"No one said anything about marriage, David."

"I know. But hypothetically speaking, if you were to get married, where would it be? Do I need to save for airfares or what?"

Blaine fixed him with a glare as Sarah gently patted his arm.

"That's enough sweetheart. Kurt and Blaine only just got back together. I was only joking with them, now just leave it be."

"Where would you live though?" David carried on regardless, "Kurt's working here, you're split between New York and Ohio, what would you..."

"David." Blaine said through gritted teeth. "Please."

"I'm just trying to be practical. It's clear you two have done nothing but fuck for three days, so I'm being the sensible one here. Have you ever discussed any of this?"

"David!" Blaine repeated, louder this time as he balled up his napkin and tossed it on the table. "Kurt and I got back together three days ago. Will you kindly mind your own damned business and let us find our own future in all of this. Christ, I don't sit here asking if or when you want kids, do I?"

"Well buddy, I can answer that actually." David said with a grin as Sarah hid her head in her hands and groaned. "We do want kids, and are trying right now. Well, not _right __now__, _as you can tell. That would be inappropriate. But yeah, hopefully, when we next see you we might have some good news to share."

Kurt and Blaine stared at David in disbelief, before looking at each other and bursting into laughter. Sarah and David joined in, and the tense atmosphere dispersed as quickly as it had arrived. The evening ended with hugs and kisses all round, profuse apologies for her husband's behaviour from Sarah, and promises of keeping in touch. Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms during the cab ride home, and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Nice evening?" He asked quietly.

"Mmm," Kurt replied, closing his eyes and nuzzling into Blaine's neck. "Sarah is very sweet."

"She didn't upset you, did she? When she said about the hat thing?"

"Of course not," Kurt reassured him.

"She didn't mean to pry. As for David..."

"David is...well...David. There will never be another." Kurt cut him off.

"Unless he breeds." Blaine offered.

"Oh God, don't remind me." Kurt laughed, "The thought of a mini David fills me with dread."

Blaine took a deep breath, and blurted, "What about a mini Kurt or Blaine?"

Kurt pulled back to stare at him with wide eyes. Blaine returned it with a steady gaze of his own. The corners of Kurt's mouth twitched upwards into a grin.

"Not so much dread..." He replied eventually. "More like 'more joy than I could possibly imagine'."

Blaine beamed back at him. That night they fell into a deep sleep, with soft kisses and whispered 'I love you's' still lingering on their lips.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N- Sorry for the wait on this one. I was sick :( Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter._

The next day, Blaine was as good as his word, and really did spend the entire day in Kurt's bed. Both had slept soundly in each other's arms, and Blaine only woke fully when he felt his hard cock hitting the back of Kurt's throat.

Tangling his fingers wildly into his boyfriend's hair, he was surprised to find himself so close to the edge already. Kurt looked up at him, blue eyes a shade darker than normal, lips curved sinfully around his cock, and that was all it took. Blaine's eyes rolled back and his vision turned white as he came hard and fast down Kurt's throat.

Kurt swallowed around him and then pulled off carefully, before crawling up Blaine's body and capturing his lips in a slow, languorous kiss. He ran his tongue along Blaine's lips, allowing him to taste himself before pulling back to gently run his fingers along the side of Blaine's cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said softly.

"Hey." Blaine replied with a sad smile.

"What's with the pouting again?" Kurt asked.

"It's my last day. This time tomorrow I'll be somewhere over the Atlantic ocean." Blaine said sorrowfully.

"Tomorrow you will be, yes. But today you're mine. All day."

"I don't want to go back though," Blaine pouted. "I can't stand to say goodbye to you."

"Blaine Anderson. Throughout everything, we have never said goodbye to one another. Even when you ended our relationship, you never said it. I don't see why we should start now."

Blaine thought this through for a while. Kurt was right, of course. What had seemed like a silly vow made in High School had come to hold so much significance and meaning to them both that neither of them had ever uttered that word to the other.

"I guess." He replied eventually, letting out a long sigh.

"Right. That's it. No sadness today. Not allowed. Uh-uh." Kurt said, as he playfully bopped his finger on Blaine's nose. "Right now we need to be addressing a more..._pressing_problem," he continued as he nudged himself against Blaine's thigh.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Blaine asked innocently, eyes twinkling with laughter.

Kurt's only response was to guide Blaine's hand lower.

* * *

By mid-afternoon both men were sated, and more than a bit hungry. Kurt announced that he would cook, and left a sleepy looking Blaine watching tv while he went and showered. Pulling on a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt, he set to work in the kitchen.

"Blaine!" He woke suddenly to the feel of Kurt tickling his feet, sitting upright and blinking rapidly in surprise.

"What, what is it?" He asked.

"Oh at last! I've been trying to wake you for ages."

"Sorry," he mumbled, running a hand through his already messy hair. "Not enough sleep and too much sex I guess."

"Too _much _sex?" Kurt enquired, arching an eyebrow at him.

Blaine grinned. "Well, not too much, I don't think there could ever be enough, but I never even gave myself a chance to get over the jet-lag really."

"Well anyway sleepyhead, dinner will be ten minutes so you might want to go and have a shower. Frankly you reek of sex." He left a confused looking Blaine trying to sniff his own skin and sashayed back out to the kitchen.

When Blaine emerged from the bathroom he found that the bed had been stripped and re-made. Lying on top of the covers was a pair of old McKinley sweatpants and a faded Rolling Stones t-shirt. Pulling them on he padded out to the kitchen.

"Wow," was all Blaine could manage. It had begun to get dark, Blaine could see the remains of the sun fading behind the glorious London skyline. Candles were placed around the large room casting a soft glow over the small table set for two that Kurt had positioned in front of the huge windows. The most delicious fragrance was coming from the kitchen area, and Blaine turned to see Kurt bending over to pull something from the oven. He felt his dick twitching at the sight but chose to ignore it for now in favour of the growling coming from his stomach. Walking over, he caught Kurt in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"I wanted to." Kurt stated simply. "It's your last night and everything, and I just wanted things to be perfect. Now sit, and let's eat."

Blaine swallowed over the lump that had risen in his throat and sat down at the table. He looked up and smiled as Kurt placed a plate in front of him.

"Chicken Parmigiana?"

"Of course."

"That's my..."

"I know." Kurt cut in. "I told you. I wanted tonight to be perfect."

"It already is." Blaine answered, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"A toast." Kurt announced suddenly, raising his wine glass and tilting it towards Blaine. "To us. To finding each other again, to realizing that our love had never gone, to the future."

"Eternity." Blaine added, chinking his glass against Kurt's.

"Eternity." Kurt agreed with a smile.

They drank looking into each other's eyes, exchanging soft smiles as they started to eat.

"Ohmigidkurff!" Blaine exclaimed as he took his first mouthful.

"You know Blaine, for someone with such fastidious parents as yours, I really would have thought your table manners should be exemplary." Kurt quipped as he eyed Blaine shovelling more food into his face. "Instead for some reason, when you're eating you become this...neanderthal...almost Finn-like."

"Sorry." Blaine managed to say, before swallowing and continuing. "It only happens when I'm eating stuff you've cooked. Oh, and Lucky Charms. But really Kurt, this is exquisite. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just don't talk with your mouth full."

"You sound like my Mother. Anyway, I need food. I'm a growing boy."

Kurt laughed that cute laugh of his, making his nose scrunch up and eyes crinkle adorably. Blaine rested his chin in the palm of his hand and took a moment just to watch, drinking in every second of this time they had together, committing it all to memory to recall at a later date, when he knew he would be missing Kurt so badly that a physical ache would form and lodge itself in his chest. He knew because it had happened before, only this time he knew the aching would cease once he had Kurt in his arms again.

"Blaine," Kurt said eventually as he tried to catch his breath, "You hardly grew at all since you were like, five or something. I don't think you're going to be hit with a sudden spurt now."

"Watch yourself Hummel." Blaine growled as he took another sip of wine.

"Or what?" Kurt asked as he batted his eyelashes back.

"Or I'll ask you why you kept my track pants from high school."

Kurt flushed red immediately and looked away. "They're not...ahem...they're not yours. They're mine."

"No they're not." Blaine said as a smile played at his lips. "If they were yours they'd be dragging on the floor since, as you so cheerfully reminded me, I am a short ass. So. Why did you keep my sweats?"

His blush still visible, even in the candlelight, Kurt turned to look at Blaine.

"Ok fine. They are yours. You left them in my room back in Lima. You'd taken everything from that house, but I found them in my closet. I guess Carole had assumed they were mine. I kept them because they smelled like you. Of course, I had to wash them eventually, but even after that they still had your scent. Am I creepy?"

"No. You're adorable and I love you." Blaine reached across the table and brought Kurt's fingertips to his lips. Kissing each one lightly, he looked into those cerulean eyes that held so much love and hope. "I will always love you." He whispered.

"Come on," Kurt said quietly, pulling Blaine to his feet. "It's a beautiful evening, lets take dessert outdoors."

The night was cold, but neither man was bothered as they huddled together on a chaise lounge and draped a thick blanket over themselves. Kurt settled back between Blaine's legs and started to spoon rich, dark chocolate cake into Blaine's mouth.

"No cheesecake?" Blaine enquired.

"This is London, Blaine. Chocolate cake they can do. Cheesecake they cannot."

"Ah, well in that case, you'll just have to come to New York to get some then." He said as he leaned round to place a chocolatey kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Are we still talking about cheesecake here?" Kurt asked as he twisted to give Blaine a pointed look.

"Erm...I want to say yes..." Both men laughed and Kurt reached over to put the plate on the floor, before snuggling in closer to Blaine. They were still for a long time, just taking in the sights and sounds of the evening, and revelling in the warmth of being together. Kurt scooted down to rest his head on Blaine's chest and lay there, listening to the steady thrum of his heart.

"Do you still sing?" Kurt asked after a while.

Blaine sighed. "No, not anymore. Not since...well." He trailed off.

"But why?" Kurt asked as he sat up to face him. "You were so good. All those gigs you did through college."

"Yeah, I know. I enjoyed it. But it just didn't seem right after we'd ended. Singing for me has always been about expressing joy and bringing happiness to others. And I wasn't joyful, and honestly, I wasn't bothered about making other people happy either. So I just didn't."

"Not even in the shower?"

"Nope. My Dad told me only gays sing in the shower."

"That's bullshit anyway, but in case you haven't noticed..."

"I know, I know." Blaine cut him off. "But I guess, deep down I wanted to prove myself to him. Not that he was present when I showered, but you know what I mean. I just wanted to show him that I could be a man."

"Being gay doesn't make you less of a man, Blaine."

"I know that. Don't get me wrong, I'm out and proud. But I just didn't want to give him one more reason to hate me."

"I don't think he ever did." Kurt replied sadly, "I think he loved you, in his own way. I think he was just frightened and didn't know how to express himself."

"Well maybe he should have _fucking_ learned then!" Blaine burst out, tears stinging behind his eyes. "Maybe then I wouldn't be left trying to figure out all this shit that he left behind. Everything is a mess Kurt, and I don't know what I'm going to do." Blaine broke then, drawing his knees up to his chest and sobbing loudly.

"Hey, hey Blaine shh, it's ok. I've got you." Kurt moved to encircle Blaine in his arms and rubbed his back soothingly. He let him cry, let him release all the anger, hurt and frustration that had been building for so long. He clutched at Kurt, as if frightened to let him go.

"I've got you Blaine," Kurt repeated softly as Blaine's tears began to subside. "I'm here with you now, always."

"But you won't be." Blaine sniffed as he rubbed at his eyes. "You'll be here, and I'll be there. These last few days have been so amazing, I just don't want to face reality again."

"Now you listen to me." Kurt said firmly as he pulled his hands away from his face. "This is your reality now Blaine. You and me. I may not be a physical presence right by your side, but I am always with you in here," he held their joined hands to Blaine's chest. " I will always love you. Come what may."

"There's a song in there somewhere." Blaine said with a wry smile as he looked at Kurt through his tear soaked lashes.

"Well maybe you should think about singing it someday." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's forehead. "_Sing __out __this __song __and __I__'__ll __be __there __by __your __side__._" He sang softly as Blaine leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss.

"What did I deserve to get a second chance with someone so amazing as you?" Blaine murmured.

"Well call me old fashioned, but I kind of go all weak in the knees when a guy flies halfway round the world to track me down." Kurt winked as he stood and gathered the plate and glasses they had used. "Come on, it's getting cold."

Kurt had barely shut the balcony doors before a pair of strong arms circled his waist from behind. Soft kisses were being placed in a trail along the back of his neck as warm hands found their way across Kurt's abs and moved slowly upwards to trace over each nipple lightly.

"_Oh __Blaine__!_" Kurt gave out breathlessly as he tilted his head backwards to rest on Blaine's shoulder.

That was all the invitation Blaine needed. He swiftly pulled both his and Kurt's shirts over their heads, before resuming kissing across Kurt's strong shoulders.

"So beautiful," He whispered. "Want to worship every inch of you."

Kurt turned in his arms, pale flesh covered in goosebumps from Blaine's touch, and placed his hands either side of Blaine's face before pulling him in for a deep, searing kiss. Tongues probed, lips and teeth clashed and nipped as both men melted into one another, fused together with want and need. Blaine tugged them backward until he fell onto the couch, pulling Kurt on top of him.

Both men moaned as their erections slotted together, and Kurt started to slowly grind on top of Blaine, granting them a small taste of the friction they so desperately needed. Their kisses turned sloppy, but neither minded or cared, too caught up in the heavy haze of lust surrounding them. Suddenly Blaine flipped them both, off the couch and onto the soft, plush rug which covered most of the floor.

Kurt yelped, and slapped at Blaine playfully. "What's this, have a sudden desire to inspect the soft furnishings?"

"Hmmm, it's purple. I like purple." Blaine stated as he trailed kisses down Kurt's stomach and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his sweats.

"It's Plum actually, and cost a...oh!" Kurt cried out, unable to finish as the warm heat of Blaine's mouth suddenly engulfed him. "Jesus Blaine, you are too good at this."

Blaine didn't respond, only looked up at Kurt through those long dark lashes of his, which he knew would drive Kurt wild. He reached round with one hand to press at Kurt's entrance as he continued to suck, pulling off to let his tongue swirl around the head and collect the pre-come that had gathered.

"So...fucking...beautiful" Blaine whispered as he ran his tongue up the underside of Kurt's hard cock, which was now twitching in desperation. Blaine brought his mouth down around it once more, with a shout of pleasure from Kurt.

"C'mere," Kurt said softly, pulling Blaine off and up to his lips. "Let me taste you." Blaine fell into the kiss, pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth, as both battled for dominance.

Kurt reached around, grabbing at Blaine's ass to bring his hardness against his own. As he dipped his hands under the waistband of his pants, Kurt moaned in wanton delight to discover Blaine was commando underneath.

"So hot..." He trailed off, unable to vocalise anything coherent while Blaine was sucking new marks into his neck over the ones he had left yesterday. Kurt peeled off Blaine's pants and rolled them onto their sides, so that Kurt was behind Blaine. He reached round and started to stroke his thick, hard cock. Slowly at first, gaining more momentum as Blaine thrust up into his fist. He held his palm up to Blaine's mouth, who eagerly complied, and when Kurt reapplied his spit soaked hand to Blaine, it caused him to cry out.

"Not gonna last...I...I...want you."

"Ok." Kurt said as he removed his hand and made to stand. "Let me just get..."

"No." Blaine cut him off and pulled his arm tighter around his waist. Pulling Kurt's fingers up to his mouth and beginning to suck, Kurt soon got the idea.

"Oh God Blaine...yes." He moved lower and lifted Blaine's leg to the side. Kissing and nipping at the inside of his thighs, Kurt stopped to suck each of Blaine's balls into his mouth before circling his tight hole with his tongue. Pushing gently, Kurt added one finger alongside and pushed past the tight ring of muscle, opening Blaine up for his tongue to explore.

"Fuck, yes...there! Oh!" Blaine shouted as Kurt added a second finger and rubbed against his prostate.

Kurt pulled away, sensing that Blaine was going to tip over the edge soon. Wiping his chin, he positioned himself behind Blaine once more and hooked his olive skinned thigh over his own. He quickly slicked himself up using his own saliva and then pushed forward with a moan. Blaine hissed slightly at the intrusion, causing Kurt to still until Blaine brokenly whispered to him to move.

Blaine found Kurt's arm above his head and laced their fingers together as Kurt tightened his other arm around his waist and built up a slow rhythm, trying to savor the moment and make it last.

"I love you Blaine, oh shit, I love you so much."

"I know baby, I love you too." Kurt moved his hand down to take Blaine's cock and stroke it slowly as both men felt the familiar tightening inside them.

"Come for me Blaine." Kurt whispered, and that was all it took for Blaine to tip over the edge. Kurt followed as soon as he felt Blaine clench around him.

As they lay on the rug, still tangled together and breathless, Kurt placed a soft kiss to Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Blaine." he managed to choke out as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Me too." Blaine replied as he kissed Kurt's fingertips.

Kurt eased out of him gently and moved to rest his cheek against Blaine's.

"Hmm, on second thoughts, maybe I won't miss you quite that much." Kurt mused.

"Excuse me?"

"My rug, Blaine. Look at my fucking rug!"

* * *

Morning came too fast for either of them, and before they knew it Kurt and Blaine were standing in front of the departures board at Heathrow airport.

"So...I guess this is it then." Blaine said miserably.

"Call me when you land?" Kurt asked, afraid to look into Blaine's eyes in case he broke down completely.

"Of course." He confirmed, "And I'll skype you tonight, ok?"

Kurt nodded mutely, unable to speak. Blaine lifted his chin gently and ran his fingers softly along his jaw.

"Hey...come on. No tears ok? You said yourself we're never saying goodbye. Think of this as...as...a recess maybe?"

"How can you be so calm about this?" Kurt asked as he swiped at the tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

"You make me strong Kurt, you are the glue that holds me together. Don't think that I'm not dying inside, because truthfully, this is so painful right now."

"I'll see you at Christmas?"

"Of course."

They were interrupted by the call for Blaine's flight to board. Blaine took Kurt's face into his hands and kissed him. The kiss was soft but deep, conveying everything both wanted to say but couldn't.

"I love you." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too."

They hugged one another fiercely, as only Kurt and Blaine could.

"I'm sorry about your rug." Blaine said with a soft smile. Kurt chuckled through his tears. "And your desk," he added as he started to walk backwards. "And your neck!" he called out, then with a wink and a brief wave of his hand, he was gone.

Kurt watched him go with a heavy heart, knowing what was to come.

It took a week. A week of awkward, tearful and downright depressing skype dates, texts and calls before it happened.

"Blaine." Kurt said as he picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I can't do this anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

"Ok. Fine." Kurt replied with a sigh.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked incredulously on the other end of the line.

"It's been a week, Blaine. I knew you'd do this. You always run away when things get rough. So it's easier if I just give in now and let you go. It's another nine weeks until we can see each other again, and I'm not prepared to talk you down from the ledge each time you freak out about us. You're either in it for the long haul or you're not. I will not be fucked over again Blaine, I just won't. So you're right. You can't do this anymore, and neither can I."

"Did you...did you think I was breaking up with you?" Blaine asked, voice trembling as he fought to digest everything he had just heard.

"Erm...aren't you?" Kurt said in a timid voice.

"I...No!..God, no Kurt. Just...No! Why would you..."

"You said you couldn't do this anymore."

"I know, but I just meant I couldn't keep being so depressed. I was calling to _apologize__,_ Kurt. To say I'm sorry that things have been so awful since I got back. It's just I...no. You know what? It doesn't matter anymore."

"No, it does. Go on." Kurt urged. He fought to stop his hands from shaking as he closed his office door.

"No, forget it."

"Blaine," Kurt sighed again, exasperatedly. "This is where things fell apart last time. Your refusal to talk about anything. Now please, tell me why you were calling."

"I miss you. So much that it actually hurts. I just wanted to say I can't keep doing this to us. I know things have been awkward between us on skype and everything. I was just trying to block out all the good stuff because I thought it would be too hard to remember. So I just went back to how I was. Working too hard, not sleeping or eating properly, and I shouldn't have done that. And I also wanted to see..."

"Oh God Blaine, I'm so sorry." Kurt cried. "I guess I need to work harder on that whole 'listen before you speak thing.' It's a flaw." Kurt tried to laugh it off, but had a horrid feeling that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"You were going to give up on me." Blaine whispered, the realization suddenly hitting him.

"I...um...Look, tell me what you were just going to say. You also wanted to see what?"

"Huh? Oh, I wanted to see if maybe I could fly to you for Thanksgiving."

"Oh Blaine! Yes! Of course you can. I mean I'll be working but that's ok we can..."

"No." Blaine cut him off before he could ramble any further. "No, I don't think it's a good idea anymore."

"What? Why?" Kurt was aware the pitch of his voice was rising but honestly, in that moment, he didn't care. To have had that opportunity dangled in front of him and then snatched away again was cruel to say the least.

Blaine swallowed over the lump that had risen in his throat. "I think maybe we need some time."

"So you _are _breaking up with me? _Again_?!" Kurt yelled.

"No! No. Kurt, will you please just stop saying that. That is not what this is."

"Then what is 'this' Blaine?" He snapped. "Will you please explain to me what the fuck is going on, because I am very confused. I've got a pile of sketches to finish up, and a presentation to give in two hours. I really don't have time for you and your stupid mind games."

Blaine snapped. "MY stupid mind games? " He thundered, "MINE?! Let's just review this conversation here. Before I'd even finished what I was trying to say, you're throwing in the towel. I always give up when things get rough? Jesus Christ Kurt, don't you think I've spent long enough beating myself up over this? It doesn't matter anyway apparently, because you're not prepared to talk me out of it. And, yes. I am in it for the long haul, which is why I'm not jumping ship and declaring it all over, I'm just saying that we need to take some time to re-evaluate things. We need to work out where and how this relationship is going to work. We're both busy, I get that. And I'm sorry for calling you in the middle of work, but I thought it would be a happy call, not end up like this. Maybe that's my fault for starting off the way I did, I don't know. But I do know that you snapping at me because you're busy fucking hurts and makes me feel like a shit boyfriend."

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered meekly, swiping at his tears. "Please come for Thanksgiving."

"Thank you." Blaine answered, "But no."

"Something tells me I'm not going to change your mind."

"Not this time. I'm sorry too, and please don't think I don't love you, because I do. Which is why I'm suggesting that we just wait until Christmas. We can be together then, and discuss how things are going to work, ok?"

"No contact until Christmas?"

"I think that's best."

"Whatever, Blaine." The waspish tone was back. "I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Kurt don't, please don't. I..."

"Save it." He snapped quickly. "I'll see you at Christmas. Or maybe I won't."

The line went dead.

"FUCK!" Blaine roared loudly, slamming his fist down hard on his desk. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

The door to his office opened quietly and Becky entered carrying a large mug of coffee.

"It's not alcohol, but I figured you could probably use something." She said as she set the mug down and offered Blaine a small smile. "Want to talk about it?"

"No." He huffed in annoyance, pushing back from his desk and walking over to the large window to stare down at the busy New York streets below.

"Kurt?" Becky asked regardless.

"He just...I just...Shit."

"Well that doesn't really explain a lot. Quit pacing back and forth, sit down and tell me what's going on."

* * *

"I'm going out." Kurt stated as he walked past the front desk where Laura was busy tweeting random people on the other side of the world.

"Pardon?"

"You heard," Kurt snapped. "I'm going out."

"Well where are you going?" She called after him as he stalked across the foyer.

"I don't know. Just out."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Fuck off."

"Come on, I'll buy you lunch." Laura said as she linked her arm through his with a grin. "Then you can tell me what's going on."

"I don't want to."

"Well that's tough shit, because you're going to."

* * *

"Well Blaine, I have to congratulate you." Becky said wryly. "I didn't think you'd ever find someone as stubborn as you, yet somehow, you've succeeded."

"I am not stubborn."

"Then fly to England next week for Thanksgiving."

"No."

"Call Kurt and tell him that although he acted like a jackass, you are also a jackass, and you love him."

"No."

"See? Like a freakin mule." She stood, smoothing down her skirt and collecting the two empty coffee mugs. "So what are you going to do for Thanksgiving then?"

"Work."

"Blaine! Not again. Come to my parents with me."

"No. Thank you for the offer but no. I'll come in here and catch up. I missed a lot last week."

"Just call him, Blaine."

"No."

"It's up to you. But nine more weeks is a long time to leave things like that. I don't want you to regret it." She left, closing the door behind her as Blaine put his head in his hands.

* * *

"Call him." Laura said as she stole some more of Kurt's untouched french fries.

"And say what?" Kurt asked quirking an eyebrow.

"That you're sorry? That you've both been massive idiots but you love him nonetheless and want him to visit next week?"

"No."

"Then go and visit him instead."

"I can't do that, I'm too busy."

"Of course you can. You're the hardest working designer Burberry have got. They're petrified you're going to strike out on your own. They'll let you do what you want if it means they can keep you." Kurt stared open mouthed. "Oh. That information didn't come from me by the way."

"Umm...ok. Anyway. There's no point in going out there to visit him. He's even busier than I am. He said himself that he never does anything, just works the whole time."

"He won't be working Thanksgiving though, will he?"

"Knowing Blaine, he probably will."

"You'll lose him, Kurt. If you don't fight for him. Hashtag just saying."

"You use twitter too much."

"Your point?"

* * *

It was gone 10pm when Blaine finally returned to his apartment that night. He had done exactly what he had told Kurt he should stop doing and worked all day, only breaking at 3pm to eat a sandwich that Becky had insisted on bringing him. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and a beer from the fridge before sitting on the couch, kicking off his shoes and resting his feet on the coffee table. He was at a loss now. Every night since he'd returned to New York, he'd called or skyped Kurt. But he'd kind of put the kibosh on that this morning. Maybe Becky was right. Maybe he should call Kurt and talk some more. He was just contemplating it when his cell phone rang, making him jump. Unknown number.

"Hello?" Blaine answered warily.

"Hey Kiddo!"

"Burt?"

"Well who the hell else is it gonna be?"

"I um...well I didn't know."

"How you been son?"

Blaine panicked. How much did Burt Hummel know? Certainly Kurt hadn't spoken to him while Blaine had been in England, but had he since? Why hadn't he and Kurt spoken about this?

"Oh, you know. Ok, I guess." Blaine answered warily.

"How's Kurt?"

"Erm..."

Burt chuckled. "It's ok kid. I know you two are givin' it another go. Rachel kind of hinted at it, and then Kurt called last week. I gotta say, we're all really pleased for you."

"Well actually I..."

"So anyways. I was calling to ask what your Thanksgiving plans were."

"Oh, I'm working." Blaine replied politely.

"You are not. It's Thanksgiving Blaine. Now I know Kurt can't come home cause the stupid Brits don't celebrate it, but you can."

"Can what?"

"Come home. Here, I mean."

"Oh Burt, thank you. But I really can't."

"Course you can. No job is more important than family, Blaine."

"It's not that. It's just...well Kurt and I aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment."

"You broken up again?"

"No. Well, at least, I don't think so." and he proceeded to relay the story of their argument for the second time that day. Burt listened carefully, not interrupting. When Blaine had finished Burt sighed heavily.

"You two are so stubborn."

"Yes, I was told that earlier."

"So now you're both miserable."

"Seems that way."

"Well I'm not gonna tell you what to do, you're both big boys now. But I will say this. You love him, he loves you. I've never seen two people more made for each other. It's like there's some kind of...I don't know...link, connection that keeps you coming back to each other. It's deeper than love. It's like you're each others..."

"Destiny?" Blaine offered.

"Yeah, each others destiny. You'll work it out kiddo. But someone's gotta make the first move. Life is about compromise Blaine."

"I guess you're right." Blaine mused.

"Of course I am. Anyway. Thanksgiving. I'll expect you next Wednesday in time for dinner." And with that, he was gone.

"Thought you weren't going to tell me what to do." Blaine mumbled as he smiled to himself.

* * *

Becky wasn't surprised to see Blaine already at his desk when she arrived at work the next morning. She placed a medium drip and Blueberry muffin on top of the paper he was working on, causing him to look up in annoyance.

"Did you call him yet?"

"No."

"Blaine!"

"But I did make plans for Thanksgiving."

"It's a start I suppose." Becky conceded. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to Ohio."

"To your Mom?"

"God no. She's spending it with her bridge friends anyway. No, I'm going to Kurt's parents."

"What did you just say?"

"I'm going to the Hummels. So I'll be gone from Wednesday afternoon and will be back Monday morning."

"You're spending Thanksgiving with your ex-boyfriends parents?"

"He's not my ex, he's my very real, very current boyfriend who just can't come home for the holiday that's all. And I used to live with them, so it won't be as awkward as you're probably thinking."

"It smacks of awkward Blaine." The phone on her desk started to ring. "Excuse me." Becky left, leaving Blaine alone with his thoughts.

"Good morning, you've reached Anderson and sons, Becky speaking, how can I help you?"

"Good afternoon," an unmistakably British voice replied. "My boss is fucking your boss and now they've both fucked up. I think we need to talk."


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm listening," Becky said, lowering her voice to a whisper as she nudged Blaine's door shut with her foot.

"Ok. Firstly, I've met Blaine, and would like to congratulate you on having such a hot boss. Secondly, if Kurt ever visits him at work you need to listen at the door. Trust me, you will not be disappointed."

"Um...ok. Thanks. I think."

"You're welcome. Now. How much has Blaine told you?" Laura asked. They took the next few minutes to fill each other in on all the details, coming to the conclusion that since both men were so stubborn they needed to take matters into their own hands.

"Starting with Kurt flying to New York for Thanksgiving." Laura declared.

"Oh, no he can't." Becky said with a moan, "Blaine was just telling me he's going to Ohio."

"To stay with his insane Mother?" Laura asked.

"No, that's the thing. He's going to stay with Kurt's Dad."

"Pardon?"

"No, I don't get it either. But he seems happy about it. Says it won't be awkward."

"Haha, right. Whatever." Laura laughed. "Ok, so we need to get Kurt to Ohio then."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I'll book his flight now." Laura said, and Becky heard the tapping as she immediately googled flights to Ohio.

"Can you pay for that?"

"He can. I know his credit card details by heart. He's bought me some fabulous shoes over the years."

"Is he aware of that?"

"Of course not."

Becky laughed in spite of herself. "So do you think Kurt will just accept that he's going home?"

"Darling. When he's standing in the airport with a packed bag at his feet there's not a lot he can really do about it. Except refuse to go. But then he'd have to put up with me. Trust me. He will board that plane."

"Shall I call his Dad and fill him in?"

"I think you'd better. Don't want another heart attack on our hands. Do you have his number?"

"No, but I know the passcode to Blaine's phone."

"I like your style. Ok. Kurt's flights are booked. Tell Mr. Hummel his son will be landing at somewhere called Colombus next Wednesday at 6pm."

"I will. I'd better go, I was supposed to have set up a conference call ten minutes ago." Becky said as she glanced towards Blaine's door. She could see movement behind the frosted glass.

"It was nice talking with you," Laura said. "Oh, and one more thing. Do you have a twitter?"

* * *

Blaine felt almost sick with nerves as he knocked lightly on the door of the Hummel-Hudsons on Wednesday night. The door opened and he found himself catching a flying Rachel as she launched herself at him.

"BLAINE!" She shrieked, no doubt alerting the entire neighbourhood to his presence. "Oh my God it's so good to see you again." She paused to kiss his cheek and ushered him inside, linking her arm through his. "And you know, this time it doesn't have to be awkward, because you're back with Kurt and it's all good. Well, it's not all good, but it will be good again I'm sure. Just wait until..."

"Rachel."

Rachel was immediately silenced by Burt's firm tone and a warning glare. She clamped a hand over her mouth and let out a muffled "Oops, sorry." before retreating further into the hallway.

"Good to see you again kid." Burt said as he adjusted his baseball cap and took a step towards him. "C'mere and give this old man a hug."

Blaine nearly cried as Burt's strong arms embraced him warmly. It was all he could do not to rest his head on his shoulder and just stay there, but he settled instead for a few hearty pats on the back. He pulled away, clearing his throat and blinking rapidly.

"Thanks Burt, I'm glad you invited me."

"No problem son. I've just gotta..uh...I think I have something in my eye." Burt stuttered before turning and heading quickly to the lounge. Blaine watched him go, then became aware of Carole and Finn standing together, taking the whole scene in.

"Blaine honey," Carole said warmly as she hugged him tightly and gave his cheek a soft kiss. "It's wonderful to have you back again. I can't tell you how happy we are that you decided to come, especially Burt." she whispered the last part, patting Blaine's arm and giving a soft smile.

"Hey man, good to see you again." Finn said as he awkwardly patted Blaine's shoulder. He couldn't quite bring himself to go in for a full on hug, he didn't really understand what was going on or why Blaine was being welcomed back so eagerly. The last thing he knew, Blaine had left Kurt and he was all down and stuff. Rachel had said something about Blaine and Kurt being back together, but then he thought the other day she said they weren't now. It was all very confusing.

"Thanks Finn. So, you had a chance to play Black ops yet?"

"Ah, no. Rachel only lets me play Xbox on weekends."

Blaine chuckled. "Well if you get a chance I have a copy in my bag."

"Awesome. I'll make sure I find time." Huh. Now he really didn't get it. He still seemed like the same old Blaine.

"Well dinner's almost ready." Carole interjected. "Finn, why don't you and Rachel come and help me in the kitchen, I'll get Burt to carry your bags to your room Blaine."

"Oh no you won't." Blaine laughed. "You don't need to stand on ceremony Carole, I know my way around well enough."

"Too late. Already got it." Burt said as he emerged from the lounge, picked up Blaine's bags and headed towards the basement. Blaine followed him down the stairs looking bewildered. His breath caught in his throat when he got to the bottom, it was exactly as he had remembered it. So stylish..so...Kurt.

"Um...This isn't my room." Blaine said confusedly.

"I know." Burt stated, placing the bags down on the bed. "I just figured you'd prefer to stay in here."

"Oh. Right."

"You can go back in your old room instead if you want, it's still the same. But seeing as how you never slept in it when you were a teenager, I don't know why you'd suddenly want to start." He fixed Blaine with a pointed look, before laughing, and patting his back. "Dinner in five" He called as he climbed the stairs.

Blaine exhaled heavily as he sat on the edge of Kurt's bed and willed his blush to go down. It felt good to be back. He suddenly realized that he hadn't felt this loved, this welcome, this wanted since...since he broke it all off with Kurt four years ago. He ran his hand over his face as he thought it all through. If he could just overcome his stubbornness and talk things through with Kurt, things would be pretty much perfect. Sure, he'd still have to talk to Cooper at some point, and his mother, but with the support of Kurt's family- his family- and Kurt himself, he could get through it.

He headed to the bathroom to wash up for dinner. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. "Call him." he said. He went upstairs, determined to do just that after dinner.

Burt Hummel was like a cat on a hot tin roof during the entire meal. He kept trying to look out the window but Carole would fix him with a glare and he would shift in his seat instead. He asked Finn for the time repeatedly and nearly jumped out of his skin when Rachel's phone beeped with a text message.

"Are you ok Burt?" Blaine asked, glancing at Carole worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah fine. Just fine. So. Tell me about your work then. How's it going now you're the big boss man?"

"Oh, it's ok I guess." Blaine said politely.

"You don't sound too enthused, Blaine." Rachel chipped in. "The last time I spoke to Kurt he was gushing about how well you were doing."

"Well the business is successful, yes. Though I've got to say that's mainly down to how hard my Dad worked. We didn't see eye to eye at all, but there's no disputing he was a good businessman."

"He was a jerk to you though," Finn said as he helped himself to seconds.

"Hey, that's enough," Burt interrupted. "Whatever he was like, Blaine's right. He worked hard to get where he was, and he instilled that in his sons as well. That's quite an achievement."

"I know someone else who did that too." Blaine said with a smile.

Burt cleared his throat and looked down at his plate. "Um..well. Anyway. You're doing good. So why aren't you happy?"

Blaine sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I guess...it's just not fulfilling, you know? I go to work for twelve hours or more a day, speak with people all over the world, CEO's, managers, bankers, directors. Ultimately the fate of their company rests in my hands. If we lose their case they could end up folding because of the amount of damages they will have to pay, or the negative press their company will receive, so I guess that gives me an incentive to win. But corporate law...it's faceless, nameless. I'm fed up of fighting in their corner. I want the chance to defend the people who really need it. The real person on the street who just happens to have a run of bad luck. I want to give them a voice and a chance to be heard." Blaine paused, embarrassed at his sudden passionate outburst.

"I think that sounds like a very noble cause, Blaine." Carole said with a smile. "And one that you should really think about pursuing."

Blaine swallowed audibly. "Maybe. I mean, I think I'd like to but...I guess my Dad is always hanging over me you know? Like, he worked so hard for all this, and although he hated the person I am, he liked the fact that he could say his son had followed him into the business. I let him down in so many ways, I don't want to do it again."

"Isn't he dead?" Finn asked, and suddenly the sombre atmosphere dissolved. Blaine and Burt burst out laughing, while Rachel hid her face in her hands.

"Oh God Blaine, I am so sorry," Carole said, her face reddening. "Finn, I just don't believe you sometimes. You just...BURT! WILL YOU PLEASE SIT DOWN!" she suddenly yelled.

Silence descended over the table once more, as a sheepish looking Burt returned to his place and pushed around the food on his plate.

"So Rachel, how are your Dads?" Blaine asked in an attempt to fill the awkward air.

"Oh, they're good. Thank you."

"Um...do you still keep in touch with anyone else from school?" Blaine asked, his mind focused more on Burt's odd behavior rather than her answer.

Luckily Rachel launched into a full explanation about who was living where and doing what, which gave Blaine time to study the man opposite him. Something was definitely up, he just didn't know what.

"...And Tina and Mike are expecting their first baby, which is wonderful. Puck lives in LA now. He plays guitar in a rock band. He'll be back for Christmas, as will Mercedes. Oh! We should totally organize something for when everyone is back..." Just as Blaine was regretting tuning back into Rachel's monologue, he was saved by his phone ringing.

"Excuse me everyone, it's my assistant. I'd better just take this in case there's a problem." he said as he hurriedly left the dining room.

"Becky?"

"Hey Blaine."

"Is everything ok?"

"Of course it is. We can manage without you for more than a few hours you know. We left around six, I'm just packing to drive up to my parents."

"Um...so why are you calling exactly?"

"To wish you an insanely happy Thanksgiving."

Blaine laughed. "Thank you. And the same for you too."

"No Blaine, you don't understand. I really, really want you to have the best Thanksgiving EVER. And tomorrow, I want you to text me and tell me something you're truly thankful for ok?"

"O...kay." Blaine replied, "Becky, have you been drinking?"

"NO! Why would I do that and then drive a hundred miles?"

"Sorry. It's just you're being weird."

"I'm being kind, Blaine. Just remember to text me tomorrow. Promise."

"I promise." They said their goodbyes and hung up. The doorbell rang as Blaine crossed the hallway.

"I'll get it!" He called. A loud commotion followed from the dining room, lots of scraping chairs and people falling over themselves to get into the hall as Blaine pulled open the door.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Kurt said, with uncertainty in his eyes. His arms held the most extravagant bouquet of flowers Blaine had ever seen. Flowers which were immediately crushed as Blaine surged forward and covered Kurt's lips with his own.


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine wrapped one arm tightly around Kurt's waist, and cupped the side of his face with his other hand, pulling him in further to deepen the kiss. Kurt's eyelids fluttered shut as he opened his mouth to run his tongue along Blaine's lips. At the sound of a throat clearing behind them, both men pulled apart but Blaine kept his hold on Kurt and rested their foreheads together.

"Hey." He said with a grin.

"Hey yourself." Kurt whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Even though I'm a jackass sometimes." Kurt said with a small smile.

"Yes you are, but so am I. Even more so. Can we just forget it?"

"You can just forgive me that easily?"

"Oh, call me old fashioned, but I kind of go all weak in the knees when a guy flies halfway round the world to track me down." Blaine said with another dopey grin, pressing a kiss to Kurt's adorably pouty lips.

"Excuse me, I get that you're pleased to see each other and all, but could you just let a man hug his son here or what?" Burt's interruption caused them both to chuckle softly and reluctantly pull apart.

"Of course Dad, come here." Kurt embraced his Dad warmly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You look tired kid. Long flight?"

"Same length as it always is Dad. But I've been working a lot recently, and it was rather an unexpected visit."

"When did you find out?" Burt asked.

"Find out? You mean you didn't know you were coming?" Blaine questioned.

"No...I didn't. Not until Laura drove me to the airport. I thought we were going to a conference in Leeds. She told me I was a jerk and I was flying here to surprise you instead. Wait a minute...Dad?" Kurt turned his steely gaze to Burt, who had the decency to look embarrassed and stare at the floor. "Did you know I was coming?"

"Well yes." He looked up. "But that was after I had invited you Blaine," He continued quickly. "You had already accepted. Then your assistant called and told me what was happening, and that Kurt would get in at 6. Well I couldn't very well pick him up could I, so that Becky girl said she'd arrange a car. That's why I've been so on edge all evening."

"_My_ assistant called you?" Blaine asked, unable to comprehend this whole sequence of events.

"That's what I said."

"But _my _assistant booked my flights." Kurt stated.

"Look, just come inside and then I can fill you in." Burt said resignedly as he closed the door and headed toward the living room. Dessert would have to wait.

* * *

"So...they were in on this together?" Kurt asked after Burt had told them both what had been going on.

"I thought Becky had been weird all week." Blaine mused. "And you," he added, pointing at Burt, "You've been strange all evening too. I thought you were sick or something."

"Nope." Burt said smiling, "Fit as a fiddle."

"We've been duped." Blaine said, turning to Kurt sat next to him on the couch.

"Looks that way," he replied, "Are you sorry?"

"Not even a little bit." Blaine said with another smile as he connected their lips again. He was just starting to gently push Kurt back into the couch as their passion built, when Finn interrupted.

"Can we leave them to it now, and go have dessert?" He begged.

"No," Burt said. "You two can stop with all that and come and join us thank you."

"Some things never change." Kurt muttered as he smoothed his clothes.

"Come on," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into the dining room. "We'll get our alone time later." He winked as he pulled a chair out for his boyfriend to sit.

* * *

The remainder of dinner had been a thoroughly enjoyable affair. Everyone was relaxed and happy, the conversation flowed easily and Carole kept squeezing Burt's hand as he regarded his family with joy. Once the dishes were cleared, Finn and Rachel left, with a promise to return early the next day. Shortly afterwards, Kurt and Blaine made their excuses and said they were heading to bed. Burt resisted his urge to tell them the door stays open, trying not to dwell on the fact that they were probably long past that.

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed tiredly. Blaine regarded him as he leaned back against the dresser.

"Long day?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied, running his hands over his face, "And it's like 3am in England so..."

"Did you know I'd be here?" Blaine asked, suddenly afraid that maybe Kurt had thought he was just coming to see his Dad.

"Of course. I spoke to Dad the other day and he said he had invited you."

"And you didn't mind?"

"Mind? No, I was pleased. I didn't want you on your own for the holidays. I'm just sorry that it took for Laura to physically push me through the boarding gate for me to get here."

""You didn't want to come?" Blaine questioned, his voice gone suddenly small. He looked vulnerable to Kurt, as if he was frightened to hear the answer.

Walking over to the dresser, Kurt gently placed his hands on Blaine's hips as he spoke. "Listen to me. I am stubborn. You know that about me. When you told me not to contact you until Christmas, I took you at your word. I put my walls back up, pulled my shutters down and stuck my head in the sand to boot. But I was miserable as hell. I kept thinking about you. Had you had a good day? What did you have for dinner? Were you happy, sad or indifferent? Did you miss me? All the time you were in my head. But I couldn't give in to myself and just call you. So when Laura told me I was coming here, yes at first I was reluctant because I thought maybe you wouldn't want to see me. But then I thought what the hell. I needed to see you. So now you're stuck here. Seeing me. Whether you like it or not."

Blaine huffed out a laugh before wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and placing a kiss to the tip of his nose. "I am more than pleased, believe me. I was being just as stubborn, so I'm glad they gave us the push we needed. I just don't know if I can let you go again."

"Hmm." Kurt mused as he absentmindedly ran his fingers in small circles on Blaine's hips. "I think we need to just make the most of this weekend together, then discuss this properly at Christmas, don't you think?"

"Discuss what, exactly?"

"Where we go with this. I mean nothing can change immediately, but long term we're going to have to think about how this works. I mean, do you want to stay in New York, what would I do if I moved there..."

"What?" Blaine pulled back suddenly to look at Kurt, who flushed a deep red.

"Well...I mean...you probably don't want...no. It's ok. Sorry. I shouldn't have said...no. Just forget..."

"You would move to New York for me?"

"Maybe?"

"Why is that a question?"

"Why are you answering a question with a question?"

"Because I'm a lawyer. Now answer me properly. Would you move to New York to be with me?"

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Honestly, yes. If it meant I could be with you all the time, then yes."

"But what about your job?"

"There will other jobs, Blaine. There's not another you."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a long time. "I don't know what to say, Kurt. You are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I love that you would be willing to do this for me. But I was assuming you wouldn't want to leave London. You seemed so happy there..."

"Because you were there with me. Trust me, I'm a miserable git a lot of the time, that's what Laura calls me."

"So we'll discuss this properly at Christmas then?"

"Christmas."

"Can you fuck me now?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Kurt replied with a smile before crashing his lips to Blaine's.

They shed their clothes quickly, falling naked onto the bed together, lips still joined together with tongues pushing and probing and hands roaming, the need to re-claim each other as their own overwhelming them. Kurt moved to straddle Blaine and grind down into him, eliciting a deep moan from his wanton looking boyfriend.

"This ok?" Kurt whispered as he pushed against Blaine harder.

"Yes...oh fuck yes." Blaine managed to gasp out as he raked his fingers down Kurt's back. "Want you, Kurt. Wanna feel you inside me again."

Kurt nodded and reached over to his bag, pulling out a new bottle of lube. Fumbling with the wrapper he moaned as he noticed Blaine starting to stroke himself slowly.

"Here," he said softly, taking Blaine's free hand and coating his fingers, "make yourself fall apart for me. You look so hot like that."

Blaine growled low in his throat as Kurt settled at the other end of the bed, taking his own hard cock in his hand and pumping slowly. He licked his lips subconsciously as Blaine slowly circled his entrance with one finger, gently pressing in and moaning as he did so. He worked himself open slowly, adding a second finger and biting his lip hard as he tried not to come at the sight of Kurt getting off watching him.

"Please Kurt, I need you." Blaine threw his head back onto the pillow and moaned loudly, curls escaping from their gel and making him look deliciously dishevelled.

"One more finger for me baby, go on."

Blaine complied with a shout as his other hand started to move at a frantic pace around his cock. "Please Kurt," he begged, "Please take me now or I'm gonna...fuck!"

"Shhh!" Kurt whispered as he ran his hands up Blaine's thighs. "Turn around for me."

Blaine rolled over and pulled his knees up under himself, leaving his perfectly round ass stretched and on display for Kurt.

"Holy fuck Blaine, you are hot as hell." Kurt said as he wrapped one hand around his waist and pushed deep inside Blaine's tight hole. He paused, giving them both a moment to calm the heat that was already building in their stomachs, before slowly building a rhythm of deep, long thrusts that had Blaine whimpering beneath him.

"Yes Kurt...oh fuck, _yes__"_ Kurt pulled him upright, so they were both kneeling on the bed, and started to push into Blaine harder and faster, biting into his shoulder hard to keep from crying out.

"_Jesus __Christ__, __fuck __me__! __Yes__!" _ Blaine screamed as his prostate was repeatedly pounded. Wrapping one hand around his cock Blaine threw his head back onto Kurt's shoulder. "Come with me baby, come on."

"I'm gonna..." Kurt managed to get out before both men spilled over the edge together with a loud shout.

Collapsing sideways onto the bed, they lay still joined together as they struggled to get their breathing back under control.

"Holy shit that was...that was..."

"Yeah." Kurt agreed, before gently kissing the bite mark he had left on Blaine's shoulder and slowly pulling out. "I may have gotten a little carried away on your back there, sorry about that."

"Ah, s'okay, you can kiss it better in the morning." Blaine murmured sleepily as he pulled his boyfriend's arms tighter around his waist.

"Hey...we need to clean up before sleeping Blaine."

"Nah...do it in the morning."

"No. It'll be all gross. Come on, then we can cuddle I promise."

Reluctantly, Blaine cleaned himself and Kurt with a washcloth and helped change the sheets. Climbing back in, he pulled Kurt to him and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine."

Just before sleep took him, Blaine reached for his phone and typed out a message.

_To__: __Becky_

_From__: __Blaine_

_You__, __Becky__. __I__'__m __thankful __for __you __and __Laura__ ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

Both slept soundly all night, only stirring when Burt's voice boomed out "Are you two decent? I'm coming down."

Sitting up quickly, Blaine scrambled to retrieve the covers from where they'd been kicked off in the night. "Just hold on a sec, Burt!" Blaine called before pulling the blankets over himself and a very groggy looking Kurt. "Um..ok. You can come in."

"Oh God, I thought you said you were decent." Burt grumbled as he stared at the floor.

"We are, Dad." Kurt moaned as he rubbed at his eyes.

"You haven't got shirts on."

"No Dad, we haven't got anything on. But we're covered up. So be grateful."

"I knew I should've sent Carole down." Burt muttered. "Anyway. Breakfast is ready. Finn and Rachel are already here so hurry up and get dressed." he stated before turning and heading out of the room. He stopped in the doorway and turned back to Blaine.

"I never had you down as a religious man, Blaine."

"Uh...I'm not." Blaine said, furrowing his brow as he looked between father and son.

"Huh. That's funny. Cause last night I could've sworn I heard you shouting something about Jesus." He fixed him with a brief glare, and was gone.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God." Blaine chanted as he hid his head in his hands. "Tell me that did not happen. _Please _tell me that did not happen!"

Kurt chuckled next to him. "Relax. It's not as bad as when he caught you giving me a hand job in the garage."

"Oh shit! Why did you remind me about that? I feel even worse now. Oh crap. I'm not going to breakfast. I can't."

"Yes you can. Come on, I think we should shower together to save time."

Showering together turned out to be more of a time waster than saver, hands and mouths wandered and explored and both men took pleasure in making the other one moan loudly this time, hoping the sounds were disguised by the running water. A half hour later and they finally appeared in the kitchen, both dressed in pyjama pants and t-shirts.

"What's wrong with you Kurt?" Rachel asked as she eyed him over her coffee mug.

"And a very good morning to you too Rachel." he quipped, beaming a thank you at Blaine as he set a steaming mug in front of him.

"Your hair. You haven't done your hair. And you're wearing pyjamas."

"Yes Rachel. It's what is commonly called sleepwear."

From behind the newspaper, Burt snorted as Blaine blushed a deep red.

"I know that, but this is you. I've never seen you looking so..."

"Plain? Oh God, do I look plain? I should change."

"No!" Rachel cut him off quickly, "I was going to say happy. I've never seen you looking so happy. Both of you. You look like you should be on the front of a Christmas card or something."

"Thank you Rachel," Blaine said reaching for the pile of French toast Carole had made before Finn devoured it all. "That's very sweet. Isn't that sweet Kurt?"

"She's insane." was Kurt's only response before swiping a piece of toast from Blaine's plate.

"Aw, you do look adorable though. All fluffy and cute." he reached over and ruffled Kurt's hair, which felt soft and light running through his fingers.

"You're lucky I love you so much, Anderson." Kurt replied as he climbed onto Blaine's lap. "Otherwise you'd be a dead man walking for that."

"Hmm, but you're going to kiss me instead aren't you?" Blaine asked, grinning up at him.

"Mmmm," was Kurt's only response as he pressed his lips to his ridiculously adorable boyfriend, briefly running his tongue across his lips to taste the syrup lingering there.

"Oh for the love of God." Burt huffed, putting the newspaper down in annoyance.

"Ok boys, I think that's enough now. Remember your Dad's heart." Carole said with a grin.

"I think they're cute." Rachel stated.

"I think they're gross." Finn replied.

"I think we're still in the room, thank you very much, so stop discussing us like we're not here!" Kurt huffed as he sat back in his own chair.

"Well maybe put him down," Burt said pointing at Blaine, "and eat, instead of making us lose our appetites by putting on a live sex show at the breakfast table."

Carole laughed as Blaine blushed even deeper than he had already, and Kurt squeezed his hand under the table.

"Sorry Burt. We'll keep it PG. And um...I'm sorry about the noise, you know, last night."

Kurt banged his head down on the table in defeat and embarrassment as Finn, Rachel and Carole all laughed loudly.

"And this morning." Burt stated, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

"Oh, erm...and this morning. Sorry. I thought we were quieter."

"You weren't."

"Oh." Blaine stared at the table as Rachel reached across and patted his hand consolingly.

"Never mind Blaine, it's not as bad as the time he caught you giving Kurt a..."

"NO! No, it's not. Thank you Rachel." Blaine covered quickly, before Burt could be reminded of the event. "Anyway. I'm sorry. I'll sleep in my own room tonight if you'd rather."

"What?" Kurt shrieked.

"As tempting as that is, it's not necessary son. I'm only messing with you. For what it's worth, Rachel is right. You two are cute. Well...you know what I mean." Burt cleared his throat loudly and stood up. "Right, let's get on with the day then."

* * *

They sat down to Thanksgiving dinner late in the afternoon. Kurt, Carole and Rachel

had cooked up a storm in the kitchen, while Finn and Blaine had tried to educate Burt in the ways of Black Ops. The food was delicious, and Blaine still kept eating pie long after he had declared he couldn't fit anything else in.

"Right, a toast." Burt called, raising his beer. "Firstly to our three wonderful chefs, thank you for all your work." He tilted his bottle towards Carole.

"You're welcome honey. Thank you for staying out of the way."

"And secondly, to all of us. It's so good to look around this table and see everyone happy. And I've gotta say, I'm really proud of all of you. To family."

"To family." everyone echoed, before sipping their drinks.

"Ok, as is tradition, who is thankful for what? Finn, you start." Carole said with a smile.

"You guys still do this?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Of course. I wasn't here last year, and Dad actually called me at work to find out what I was thankful for."

"What did you say?"

"My new Fendi bag. I didn't really have much else to be thankful for."

Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand, the small gesture being enough to convey his feelings. He turned his face towards Finn as he spoke.

"Ok, well I'm thankful for Blaine being here so I can play on Xbox."

"Finn!" Rachel reprimanded.

"No, no, wait. I'm thankful he's here for Kurt too y'know? It's good to see him smiling again. Oh, and I'm thankful for Rachel as well."

"Aw honey, that was lovely. Ok my turn." Rachel said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I'm thankful for Finn, and my Dad's even though they couldn't join us today. I'm thankful for my job, I mean, it's not broadway I know, but I'm happy and I..."

"Whatever. Good. My turn." Kurt butted in. "I'm thankful for mine and Blaine's crazy assistants, and my Dad for giving us the push we needed. And I am so, so thankful for Blaine. And...I can't say anymore because I will cry. Carole, your turn."

"Oh, well I'm thankful for our health I think. It's been a sad year for some of us," She said looking at Blaine, "and I think we should all be grateful that we're all well enough to live our lives to the fullest. Burt?"

"Hmm, well I'm thankful Kurt and Blaine made it home for the holidays. And I'm hoping they'll make it home for Christmas too. Your turn Blaine."

"Um...ok. Well I'm thankful for you and Carole. You showed me so much kindness when you took me into your home all those years ago. I repaid you in the worst way possible, but then you took me back. I will never understand why you did, but I am truly thankful to be a part of such an amazing family." Blaine looked down at the floor, blinking back tears. When he looked up again, he noticed Burt and Finn both wiping their eyes surreptitiously while Carole and Rachel sniffed into tissues. He turned to find Kurt staring at him.

"Well?" he enquired

"Well what?"

"Anything else?"

"Umm...like what?" Blaine asked, perplexed.

"Like...oh, I don't know. Your boyfriend maybe? Might you be thankful for him?"

Blaine shrugged. "He's ok I guess." he grinned at Kurt who shoved him playfully. "Ok, OK! I'm thankful for my overbearing, stubborn and sassy boyfriend who is pinching my thigh so hard that it'll be bruised for weeks! Ow!"

"Thank you, that's better." Kurt said primly, although the laughter was evident in his eyes.

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you later."

"Honestly! Blaine, do you have no filter?" Kurt cried.

"Sorry. Again."

"I'm pretending I didn't hear. It's easier that way." Burt grumbled as he took another swig of his beer. "So, Kurt. You going to come to the shop with me tomorrow?"

"Oh, I can in the morning I guess, but only for a while. Blaine and I are going to visit his mom in the afternoon."

"We are?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"We are. I am not leaving Ohio until you two have spoken."

"I don't want to."

"Blaine, are you pouting? Seriously. I swear sometimes you're five. We are going to visit your mom whether you like it or not. End of discussion." Kurt said determinedly.

"I'm not going to win on this am I?" Blaine grumbled.

"No, you're not honey. He's just like his father." Carole smiled sweetly as she patted Blaine's hand. "As Burt says to me, suck it."

* * *

At Blaine's insistence, the pair kept things chaste that night, falling asleep in each other's arms with soft kisses and whispered 'I love you's.' Or at least, Kurt slept. Blaine lay awake for the longest time, staring at the ceiling and wondering. How would his mom react to him turning up with Kurt in tow? How on earth was Blaine supposed to find the words to tell her what his Dad had done to him? And why was Kurt so determined to get this sorted out? He contemplated waking him to ask, but looking down at his beautiful face so content in sleep, he decided against it.

"I still love her." He whispered into the darkness, finally giving voice to his inner turmoil. "And I want her to love me. I just want my Mom."

"I know you do." Came a soft voice from behind him as Kurt enveloped him tighter. "It'll work itself out Blaine, I promise. It won't be easy, but we'll get there." He placed a soft kiss to Blaine's shoulder as he pulled him closer, "Now come on little spoon, sleep."

* * *

Before Blaine knew it, Kurt was pulling up outside the Anderson house. The morning had passed too quickly for his liking. Kurt had gone to the garage with his Dad, while Blaine had gone grocery shopping with Carole. It seemed that even with all the extra food from thanksgiving, Finn and Blaine had still managed to leave the cupboards bare. It struck him as he pushed the cart up and down the aisles, that he had never done something as mundane as this with his own Mom. It was such a simple thing, and yet he knew it meant a lot to Carole when he had asked if he could join her. When he lived with Kurt's family, it had become his and Carole's 'thing'. Every week he would go with her to the store, under the pretense of pushing the cart and helping with the bags, but it had come to mean so much more than that. Some of their deepest, most meaningful chats had been held in the frozen foods section, or while deciding which type of cereal to buy.

Maybe that's where things had gone so wrong, he mused. Typical conversations with his parents had revolved around how his grades were, or when his next football game was. He had never engaged in any type of idle chat with either one of them, they always seemed too formal for that. There had never been family trips to the movies, Blaine had never set foot in a mall with his mom, or a sports store with his dad, with the resulting consequence being that he never really 'knew' them. Apart from the Republican Party and gay people, he couldn't really tell you any of their likes or dislikes, he realized with alarm.

"Ready?" he heard Kurt's voice ask, jolting him back to the present.

"As I'll ever be I guess." Blaine replied staring out the window at the imposing house before him.

"You've got me. I'm with you come what may, remember? Come on." Kurt reached over and squeezed his hand and they exited the car together.

Blaine rang the bell and waited, bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet and trying to calm his breathing. He clutched Kurt's hand tightly, as if afraid he might disappear if he let go. He heard footsteps in the hall and braced himself.

"Blaine!" The surprise was evident in Cynthia Anderson's voice, but she beamed a false smile in his direction and offered her cheek to be kissed. "What a lovely surprise. And I see you brought a friend. I didn't know you were in town. Come in, come in." Her gaze flicked towards Kurt for a brief moment, who was bristling already at her 'friend' comment. The loathing was evident, but not for one second did she let her mask slip.

"Thank you." Blaine said politely as he stepped into the hallway, dragging Kurt with him. "Um..I'm not actually in town as such, I'm staying with Kurt and his family in Lima."

"Oh, the mechanic and his wife? How quaint." Cynthia tried to keep her delivery light, but it came out as more of a sneer as she looked down her nose at Kurt.

"Mom. Stop. Please. I haven't come here for this. Now can you please just welcome us into your home?"

"Oh darling, you know you're always welcome here, this is your home too you know."

"And Kurt?"

"Tea?" Cynthia asked, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on Blaine.

"Tea would be lovely Mrs. Anderson, thank you." Kurt answered quickly. "Blaine and I will wait in the living room." He guided Blaine through the house with a firm hand to his back, and forced him to sit on one of the overstuffed sofas.

"God Kurt, I'm so sorry. She shouldn't be speaking to you like this. You don't deserve it. We should just go." Blaine held his head in his hands and stared at his feet.

"Oh hush now," Kurt retorted. "I came for you, not her. Just try not to lose your temper, ok? Keep in mind that this is going to be as hard for her to hear as it is for you to tell."

"How are you so smart?" Blaine asked, looking up at him with a small smile.

"Oh, you know. My quaint mechanic dad didn't do a bad job." He answered with a kiss to Blaine's forehead. They both pulled apart as Cynthia returned, though they kept their hands joined together.

"Tea for you Blaine," his mom said as he poured two cups, handing one to Blaine and taking the other herself. Kurt smiled inwardly.

"Mom." Blaine forced out through gritted teeth. "Can you please acknowledge Kurt? We've uh...we've worked things out and are back together now. It would mean a lot to me if you could accept him."

"Is this what you came to visit me for?"

"No. Actually, it's kind of connected but that's not the reason."

"Well I must say Blaine, I am very disappointed in you."

"What a surprise." Kurt muttered.

"Not only have you expressly gone against your poor, dead father's wishes, but you have actually lowered yourself to accept him back after the way he treated you. Now I know you've found things difficult recently, there's always a period of readjustment after a family bereavement, but I..."

"MOM!" Blaine yelled, face red with anger. "Will you please stop! Just stop it! I may have gone against dad's wishes, but I've been true to myself. I didn't choose to be gay mom, any more than I chose to have curly hair. And as for how Kurt treated me- you do realize he has only ever treated me with the utmost love and respect? He has always been the most perfect partner anyone could wish for. Not only was he gracious enough to let me love him, but he actually gave me a second chance when I really didn't deserve one."

"Oh Blaine please," his mom scoffed "Will you quit with the dramatics. You want to try and turn that," she said, signalling towards Kurt, "into some kind of hero then fine. But where was he when your poor father lay sick and dying? Who looked out for you when you were frantically flying back and forth between here and New York? He never cared, Blaine. He couldn't give a damn about you. And now, suddenly you're the owner of a very large law firm and in a more than enviable financial position, he comes crawling back? Excuse me for trying to protect my darling son here, but I am more than a bit suspicious." She pulled herself up straighter, with a smug grin. She turned to Blaine, expecting a response, but it was Kurt who beat him to it.

"How dare you!" He thundered, "You think I'm back for Blaine's money? Really? Do you even know what I do for a living, or how my own financial situation is? Well let me tell you, it's just dandy thank you. And just to inform you, it was your 'darling son' who came after me. All the way to London to be exact. Begging me to hear him out, to understand why he acted as he did. So I listened, and although I can't pretend to be happy about what happened, I do understand and I do forgive him. And don't you dare sit there and tell him that I didn't care. I flew from London to attend Mr Anderson's funeral, and when I couldn't summon up the courage to speak to Blaine at the service, I drove all the way out here the next day to see him instead. I can only assume, since he's never mentioned it, that you never even told him I had called.

With all due respect, you don't even realize what you have here, Mrs. Anderson. You have a handsome, smart, caring young man sitting here before you begging for your love. You're going to put both of you through a lifetime of misery because he happens to be gay? He is your _son_. He is the most incredible man anyone could ever wish to meet, and I am proud to call him my boyfriend, and I hope one day, my husband. That will happen, with or without your approval or involvement in our lives, but I know which one Blaine would rather."

Kurt became conscious that he was now standing over Blaine's mom and paused for breath, taking a step backwards and sitting on the couch once more. He risked a glance at Blaine, who was sat with his mouth slightly open, staring incredulously at Kurt. Cynthia cleared her throat before speaking in a small voice.

"Well. Thank you for your opinions Mr...I mean...Kurt." he inclined his head toward her softly, it wasn't much, but it was enough for now. "I would be rather interested to hear more about the purpose of your visit now Blaine, if you wouldn't mind."

Blaine turned from where he was still staring at Kurt. "Oh...um...well it's actually about why I broke up with Kurt four years ago."

"Because your dad made you realize the error of your ways."

"No, because dad told me your secret." With a deep breath he began.

* * *

Forty minutes later and Blaine had sobbed, choked and stumbled his way through all the events that had led up to him breaking up with Kurt. He left nothing out, needing to make his mom see how much he had hurt both himself and Kurt, in order to protect her and Cooper. Cynthia sat, very still and very pale, for the longest time before she spoke.

"Why, Blaine? Why did you protect me like that?"

"I couldn't do it to you mom," he whispered, his voice hoarse from crying. "Or Cooper. I couldn't do it to Kurt either really, but I figured I had spent my whole life disappointing you and dad, this was my one chance to redeem myself I guess."

"Oh Blaine," Cynthia groaned. For the first time in all his 26 years Blaine watched as his mother let the facade slip. Her face crumpled as she allowed the sobs to overtake her body. Heaving and sniffing, she blindly patted her pockets for a tissue. It was Kurt who offered one, and she received it with a grateful smile in his direction.

"What ever must you think of me?" She lamented, "Both of you. And how could James have put you in that situation? Oh Blaine, I am so sorry. I'm sorry that I let you down. I'm sorry that you think you were a disappointment to me, and I am so, so sorry that you felt you had to forsake your own happiness in that way. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I did, long ago mom. I know you made a stupid mistake when you were younger, and I don't want you to spend your life paying for that. But I do want you to tell Cooper."

"No, no I can't do that."

"Yes you can, and you must." Kurt interjected. "You can't all go through life knowing his secret and not saying anything. He deserves to know the truth. He may want to try and find his biological father."

"I hadn't thought of that." Blaine said wearily.

"He's right." Cynthia said softly, "He does deserve to know. And I will tell him. Soon. I just...need to work through this on my own for a while."

"I think that's fair." Kurt said as he squeezed Blaine's hand tightly. "We should go."

"You're a wise man, Kurt. I may not approve of your lifestyle choice, but you make my son happy and I can see that you love him, so I thank you for that." She stood, offering out her hand. Kurt took it and shook it gently.

"Thank you Mrs. Anderson, that means a lot."

"I'll see you soon mom," Blaine said as he stood and embraced her quickly. "I'm sorry for arriving unannounced and telling you all this but..."

"It's ok. Really. It needed to be said, and I'm glad you did. I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, I promise. I'm going back to New York on Sunday, I'll call you then."

"Ok, and Blaine..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

* * *

The drive home was silent, both trying to comprehend the afternoons events as the scenery sped by. Blaine nodded off briefly, feeling too drained to keep his eyes open any longer. Kurt shook him gently as they pulled into the driveway.

"Hey...we're back. I think you should take a nap before dinner."

Blaine didn't argue, just allowed Kurt to lead him through the empty house and into bed.

"Get some rest, we'll talk more when you wake." he whispered, placing a soft kiss into Blaine's hair.

"Hey Kurt..." Blaine murmured.

Kurt turned in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Way to go, telling my mom you wanted to marry me before informing me about it."

Kurt chuckled. "Oh please. Like you hadn't already guessed."

Blaine laughed softly and blew a kiss to Kurt, before rolling over and closing his eyes contentedly.


	17. Chapter 17

A very tired and groggy looking Blaine stumbled into the kitchen to find Kurt and his Dad nursing long empty coffee cups. Kurt's eyes were red, and he looked pale and drawn.

"Hey." Kurt's voice cracked as he spoke, Blaine could tell his tears had only just subsided.

"Hey. So what time is it?" Blaine asked as he mussed his curls.

"Just after nine. We saved you dinner. I thought it was better to let you sleep."

"Thanks." Blaine stood unmoving in the kitchen. He suddenly felt very awkward, having clearly interrupted a conversation between father and son. Eventually Burt cleared his throat and stood up as he spoke.

"Right, well I'm just gonna leave you two boys to it. I'll be watching tv if you want me." He walked over to Blaine and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm really proud of you today son, I know it can't have been easy. Let's hope things get better from now on huh?"

"Yeah, thank you Burt." Blaine clapped him on the back and smiled warmly at him.

"No worries kid. Remember, we love you. Both of you." he added with a look at Kurt.

"So...what was all that about?" Blaine asked as he pulled out a chair.

"Oh...nothing." Kurt said. Blaine sat still, waiting for Kurt to add something, but he didn't. Instead he pushed away from the table and busied himself warming Blaine's dinner.

"Kurt, have I done something?" Blaine asked after a while, his voice timid and uncertain.

"What? Oh my God, no! Of course not. Why would you think that?" Kurt rushed to him and climbed into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's neck.

"Well it's just...hold on, let me breathe here." he unwound Kurt's arms and shifted him so he was straddling Blaine's legs. Looking into Kurt's bright blue eyes, he continued. "It's just when I walked in I obviously interrupted something, you're clearly upset yet you won't tell me what it is."

"Oh Blaine. It's not you. Well, it was about you, but it's nothing bad. I was just filling my Dad in on how things had gone, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. How did you think it went?"

"Better than I thought it would I guess. I think..." Kurt mused as he played with Blaine's curls"...I think things will work out ok. I don't know if you'll ever have the warmest of relationships with your mom, if I'm honest, but at least there will be something there. And I really got the impression that she was going to try and work through all this with Cooper and you. I guess for the first time I really got that she does love you both, in her own inimitable style."

Blaine chuckled softly. "I think you're right. I feel relieved, now I've told her. Like a huge weight has been lifted. The only way is forward now. No looking back."

"No."

"I wonder how Cooper will take all this?"

"Knowing Cooper, he'll probably bounce back pretty quickly," Kurt commented, "and don't forget he's got Mindy there to support him. Maybe you should fly out there after your mom has spoken to him The time together would do you good."

"Maybe we should."

"We?"

"Well I'm not going to go without you, Cooper would kill me for a start. And just as he needs Mindy, I need you." He gave Kurt's lips a chaste kiss and smiled as they parted. "So..." he said pulling back, laughing as Kurt whined his protest, "What were the tears for?"

"Oh...that. Just silly stuff I guess."

"Try me."

"I just...I don't want to go back to London. Every time I've been home I've always wanted to leave again, even though I miss my family like crazy. But now, for the first time ever I really, really don't want to leave."

"You don't want to leave Lima?"

"You. I don't want to leave you."

"So don't."

"Excuse me?"

"Come back to New York with me." Blaine looked at Kurt earnestly, full of so much hope and longing that Kurt couldn't stand to hear himself utter the words that were to come.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"Work?" Blaine asked softly, running his hands gently up and down Kurt's sides to show he understood.

"Yeah. I mean Laura seems to think that I could do pretty much what I wanted as long as I continue to turn the designs in on time, but I can't just stay away from now until the New Year. That's not fair on all the junior designers, I mean they're desperate for an opportunity like mine, what kind of example would I be setting to them by taking liberties like that?

Anyway, you'll be busy working and everything, you're not going to want me cluttering up the place."

"Kurt I would welcome you and your clutter anytime. But I understand if you can't. It's not that long until Christmas I guess." Blaine tried to smile even though he felt disappointed.

Kurt sighed heavily and moved over to take Blaine's dinner from the oven. He set it down in front of him and watched as Blaine murmured his thanks and began to eat.

"You know what? Fuck it!" Kurt said suddenly, slamming his palm down on the table and causing Blaine to drop his silverware in surprise. "I'm coming back to New York with you."

"You're what?"

"You heard. I'll come back with you. It'll just be for a week or so, I really do have to go back to London before Christmas, but I'm not ready to be apart from you again so soon."

"You're sure?"

"Do you have somewhere I can work on my designs while you're in the office?"

"Sure, you can take over one of the bedrooms and use it as a studio if you'd like."

"One of? How many bedrooms do you have?"

"Uh...five. But that's not the point. You're coming back with me? I really get to take you home to New York?"

"Yes."

"When you go back to London, can I come too?"

"If you want!" Kurt answered, eyes bright with excited tears.

"That would mean..."

"That we wouldn't be apart until after New Years." Kurt interrupted.

"That ok with you?" Blaine asked.

"It's more than ok" Kurt beamed. "How about you?"

"I think it sounds completely perfect." Blaine said standing and pulling Kurt into his arms. He kissed him hard, with such force that the air was expelled from his lungs, before picking him up and spinning around giddily. "I love you!"

* * *

"Holy Shit Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed loudly as he walked into Blaine's apartment with wide eyes. "this is just...huge!" he spun on the spot slowly with his arms outstretched.

"Yeah. It's ok I guess." Blaine said, putting their bags down and walking over to join his boyfriend.

"Ok? It's amazing."

"I prefer your apartment actually. This never feels much like home."

"Well mine is pretty awesome I agree, but this is something else. God, I didn't know it would feel this good to be back in the city." Kurt said breathlessly as he gazed out the huge windows overlooking Central Park.

"It's good to have you here with me." Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt and hooked his chin over his shoulder.

"Hey, is our coffee shop still there? The one by mine and Rachel's old apartment?"

"I don't know." Blaine answered, "For one, I've never had much reason to visit Bushwick since I moved here, and I also didn't particularly want reminding of all my visits."

"I used to count the days until you'd be coming to stay," Kurt recollected fondly. "We had some good times in this city."

"We did."

"It's weird to think that we've both lived here, but never at the same time, or together."

"Maybe we could one day." Blaine said softly as he placed feather light kisses to Kurt's neck.

"I think I'd like that." Kurt replied before turning to capture Blaine's lips with his own.

They stayed standing in front of the tall windows, they were high enough that no one could see in, and took their time to kiss lazily, exploring each others mouths and running their hands softly over any part of each other they could reach. Eventually Blaine pulled back, his lips swollen and eyes wide.

"Wow." he breathed. "You get more amazing with everyday, you know that?"

"Well yes, but it's always nice to hear it again." Kurt quipped as he walked backward towards the enormous couch, pulling Blaine with him. He expected him to fall down alongside him, but he sank to his knees instead.

"What are you..." Kurt started before Blaine cut him off.

"Shh, relax. I'm just making you feel welcome." Blaine nuzzled Kurt's crotch, erection straining against his jeans, and moved his hand to tackle the intricate belt buckle.

"Oh Jesus." Kurt threw his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, opening them again a moment later when he felt Blaine's hands tugging down his jeans and briefs.

"Totally perfect." Blaine whispered as he gazed at Kurt's long, hard cock before leaning forward and licking from the base all the way to the tip. Kurt's hands flew into Blaine's thick dark curls as he struggled to keep his hips from bucking upwards. Swirling his tongue around the head a few times, Blaine slowly, teasingly sank his mouth down around him.

"Holy shit that feels good!" Kurt exclaimed as he gave up trying to keep still and pushed himself deeper into Blaine's throat, who hummed decadently. Building up a rhythm quickly, Blaine listened as Kurt came undone.

"Oh fuck Blaine, yes! Look at you. You look so good sucking my cock baby. You like taking it don't you?" he rambled. Blaine could only hum in response as he tried to palm himself roughly through his pants, desperate for any kind of friction because- fuck- hearing Kurt talking like that went straight to his cock. He looked up through his long dark lashes and held his finger up to Kurt's mouth, who took it eagerly and began sucking hard. Blaine kept up his relentless pace as he took his finger from Kurt's mouth and pressed it against his tight hole instead.

"Fuck Blaine! Yes!" Kurt cried as Blaine's wet finger trailed around his entrance before pushing in. He worked Kurt open, hearing his cries of pleasure as he crooked three fingers and rubbed over his prostate.

"Oh fuck baby, yes! There! Don't stop. Oh God!" with a final shout Kurt came hard down Blaine's throat, hips stuttering and legs shaking as his orgasm rolled through him in relentless waves. Eventually he sank back against the couch and attempted to get his breathing under control. Opening his eyes he focused on Blaine, who looked utterly wrecked as he frantically undid his pants and took himself in his hand.

"God Kurt, you have no idea what you do to me." he panted as he stroked himself roughly. It was too dry, and too fast but Blaine was too far gone to care.

"I think I can guess." Kurt said with a sly smile. "Here." he pushed his boyfriend gently back onto the floor. Removing Blaine's hand, he licked softly around the head, all the while pumping his hard cock in his hand. "Come for me." he whispered, and with that Blaine's hips jerked as hot white ropes of come spilled onto Kurt's lips and hand.

"Fuck." Blaine moaned as his head thumped back onto the floor. He groaned as he watched Kurt lick the come from his fingers, before he leant over Blaine and kissed him deeply.

"You're just...you're just..." Blaine trailed off, unable to form a cohesive sentence.

"Amazing. I know." Kurt finished for him as he fastened both their pants once more. "But so are you. I love you so much."

"Hmm. I love you too." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into his arms.

"Do you think we could maybe cuddle on the couch instead of the floor?" Kurt asked as he wriggled out of Blaine's embrace.

Blaine chuckled softly. "Sure. Or I could actually show you the rest of the apartment and then we could cuddle in bed and watch movies?"

"Can we get takeout?"

"Of course."

"Then yes." Kurt decided, and slipping his hand in Blaine's he allowed himself to be led around the apartment.

After the grand tour had been conducted, (which had taken much longer than expected because the pair kept stopping for mini makeout sessions in each room) they both changed into pyjamas despite it being barely dark outside, and climbed under the covers of Blaine's enormous bed.

"So you approve?" Blaine asked as Kurt rested his head on his shoulder.

"I love it. Though I may have to make some changes to the decor."

Blaine laughed. "I knew it. You can do what you want. I just paid a firm to do it all for me when I bought it, I'm not really interested in all that."

"No Blaine, I know." Kurt deadpanned. "Ok. Movie time." he settled back as Blaine pressed the remote. Just as the familiar Disney castle appeared on the screen, Kurt's phone buzzed with a text.

"Ugh." he said as he read the words on screen. "Go away Rachel."

"What does she want?"

"She's decided to hold a New Years Party in the Auditorium of McKinley. Kind of a New Directions reunion, she says. Wants to know if we'll go." he started typing a response as Blaine spoke.

"Why don't we?"

"Are you kidding me? We're spending New Years here. We decided."

"I know, but we can change our plans. It's no big deal. And it'd be good to see everyone again."

"Really? That's what you want to do for New Years, go to a party at a high school hosted by one Rachel Berry?"

"Well she's Rachel Hudson now, she's your sister-in-law and supposed best friend."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes. I do want to go. I think it'll be fun. Your Dad and Carole won't mind us staying a few more days."

"They'll be thrilled."

"And you?"

"If you want to go we can go I guess." Kurt huffed as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You'll enjoy it. We can flaunt our love in everyone's faces." Blaine coaxed.

"That's true." Kurt mused, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. "Ok, we'll go."

* * *

"Hey mom, it's me."

"Blaine! You called!" his mom sounded genuinely delighted to hear his voice, and it made Blaine smile in response.

"Of course I did. I said I would."

"I know. But still. Thank you. So...are you working today?" Cynthia asked. She sounded nervous, Blaine thought to himself.

"Yes. I'm going there shortly. I thought I'd call you before I left."

"Long day ahead?"

"Not if I can help it. I bought Kurt back with me for a week or so. He's got work to do as well, but I don't want to leave him alone for too long."

"Oh. I see." There was an uncomfortable silence and Blaine braced himself for the homophobic slurs he felt sure were coming his way, but was pleasantly surprised when he heard; "That's nice. That you could spend some more time together."

"Yes. It is."

"He lives in London then?"

"Yes. He's a fashion designer at Burberry."

"Oh, I adore Burberry!" his mom exclaimed.

Blaine laughed. "Careful mom, you're in danger of actually liking him."

Cynthia was quiet for a moment, before she spoke softly in response. "I told you both. I can see you love each other... I am trying, Blaine."

"I know you are. Thank you."

"I'm going to LA on Wednesday."

"Really? That's good mom. Does Cooper know why?"

"I told him I need to talk to him face to face. Of course then he urged me to tell him over the phone, but I said he needs to wait."

"Patience never was his strong point."

"No. Well anyway. I better let you get to work. I..well...thank you. For calling.

"That's ok. Um...we're coming to Ohio for Christmas. Maybe we could see you then?"

"Both of you?"

"Yes."

"Yes. I think I'd like that."

"Ok. And mom?"

"Yes?"

"I hope it all goes well, with Cooper."

"Thank you darling," his mom whispered with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Good morning beautiful." Blaine placed soft kisses to Kurt's back as he lay face down asleep on the bed.

"Mmmph" was the only response he got as Kurt shifted slightly.

"I'm going to work ok? Help yourself to anything. I'll call you later." he reached under the cover and gave Kurt's smooth ass a sharp smack.

"Ow!" Kurt yelped, suddenly very much awake. "You bastard! That really hurt." he shoved Blaine playfully then rubbed his backside. "I'm still really sore."

"Your fault, shouldn't be so damn irresistible. Love you, see you later." he gave Kurt's pout a quick kiss before leaving. He was just leaving his building when his phone buzzed with a text.

_From__: __Kurt__._

_To__: __Blaine_

_I__'__m __going __to __rip __that __suit __off __you __when __you __get __home__._

* * *

"Ah! Lover boy returns!" Becky called as she ran to Blaine and flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you for my flowers, and Laura says thank you for hers too. I literally have no spare vase or mug left in my apartment, they're beautiful."

"And well deserved." Blaine added as he squeezed her tightly. "I'm sure I should be mad that you've spent so much work time on the phone to England, but it was totally worth it so you're off the hook."

"So Thanksgiving was good then?"

"The best."

"You don't seem as sad as I thought you would be." Becky said as she trailed Blaine into his office and began opening the blinds as usual.

"I'm not." Blaine smiled smugly. "Mainly because Kurt is, at this present time, asleep in my bed."

"He's in New York?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God, this is huge!" Becky shrieked, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, it is quite something I guess," he grinned. "I'm going back to London with him for a few days before Christmas too."

"So is he thinking about moving here full time?"

"I don't know. Possibly. But he loves his job, and I don't want to force him to quit."

"I bet he would though, if you asked him."

"I'm not going to do that to him Becky."

"You're your own worst enemy, I hope you know that. So what, you're just going to carry on being insanely happy when you're together and miserable when you're apart?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. Ugh." Blaine ran his hands through his hair as he sat down at his desk. "It's all so frustrating. He's the one. I know that, I've always known that. Something needs to change."

"That something being you need to live together in the same country." Becky interjected.

"Exactly."

"Would you move to England if he wanted you to?"

"I'd do anything." Blaine replied with a lovesick smile.

Becky rolled her eyes fondly and left, closing Blaine's door behind her. Sitting down at her computer, she immediately opened google chat.

**B****- ****Laura****, ****are ****you ****there****?**

**L****- ****But ****of ****course****. ****How ****are ****you****?**

**B****- ****Good****. ****Kurt ****is ****here****.**

**L****- ****In ****the ****office****? ****Are ****they ****fucking****? **

**B****- ****No****, ****he****'****s ****in ****New ****York****. ****In ****Blaine****'****s ****bed****.**

**L****- ****Oh****. ****Well ****I ****guess ****it ****answers ****my**** '****has ****anyone ****seen ****Kurt****' ****question****. ****I****'****ve ****been ****trying ****to ****call ****him****.**

**B****- ****So ****Blaine ****says ****he****'****s ****the ****one****.**

**L****- ****Well****, ****duh****.**

**B****- ****But ****someone****'****s ****got ****to ****move****.**

**L****- ****I ****repeat****, ****duh****. ****Kurt ****should ****move****.**

**B****- ****Why****? **

**L****- ****Blaine ****has ****his ****business ****established ****there****, ****he ****can****'****t ****practise ****over ****here ****without ****taking ****the ****British ****bar ****exams ****and ****it****'****d ****take ****him ****years ****to ****build ****what ****he ****already ****has ****in ****New ****York****.**

**B****- ****What ****about ****Kurt****'****s ****job****?**

**L****- ****Pfft****. ****Please****. ****He****'****s ****too ****good ****to ****work ****for ****someone****. ****He ****needs ****to ****go ****it ****alone****. ****He ****likes ****it ****here****, ****but ****he****'****s ****too ****stifled****. **

**B****- ****I ****think ****we ****need ****to ****intervene****.**

**L****- ****Again****?**

**B****- ****Again****.**

* * *

****_A/N Just a heads up, there are two more chapters left and then a short epilogue. I know I don't like it when a fic ends abruptly so I thought I'd warn you all. Thanks for continuing to read and review :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N- This chapter ran away with me somewhat, so there will now be two more chapters after this one, ok? Ok. :)_

It was after six when Blaine finally unlocked the door to his apartment. It had been a short day by his usual standards, but time had dragged and he felt anxious to get home to Kurt. He realized how much he welcomed that feeling. It was nice, to know someone was waiting for you with a warm embrace and soft smiles. To know someone was as eager to hear about your day as you were to hear about theirs. It was a feeling Blaine didn't ever want to lose. They had spent the last nine days together in New York, and were leaving for London in the morning. Blaine had copious amounts of work to get through this evening, a lot of companies wanted their cases settled and closed before the holidays, but he was determined to give Kurt his time too. Finding a work life balance was something he had not had to do before, and it wasn't proving to be all that easy.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" he called out jokingly, as he had done every evening when he returned.

"In here!" came the response.

"Where?"

"Where I usually am!"

Blaine headed down the hallway and pushed open the door at the end. Stepping into the large room, he suppressed a laugh as he saw Kurt emerge from underneath a large roll of fabric, his face flushed and hair awry.

"Well I don't need to ask how you've spent your day." he commented as he took in the line of neatly tailored shirts and jackets hanging in a row. Kurt had spent the first couple of days locked in here, sketching and planning. He liked this room as it afforded the best views of central Park, which proved a welcome distraction at times. At Blaine's absolute insistence, on the third day they had ordered a sewing machine. Kurt had then busied himself walking the garment district, buying the various material he needed to make his sketches a reality. Blaine had been barred from entering ever since, and had obeyed until today.

"Why are you in here?!" Kurt yelped, "Out! Now!" he bustled over to Blaine and spun him around, walking him forcefully towards the door.

"What? Why can't I see?" Blaine implored as he was pushed unceremoniously into the hall.

"Just...go wait in the bedroom." Kurt said with a quick kiss, before closing the door once more. "Oh, and not for the reasons you're thinking." came a muffled yell. "Keep your clothes on please!"

"Damn." Blaine muttered as he sat on the edge of the bed. He loosened his tie slightly and kicked off his shoes.

"Ok, get changed. We're going out." Kurt announced suddenly as he walked in the room.

"What? Where?" Blaine exclaimed.

Something in Blaine's voice made Kurt stop mid-way across the room. "No? You don't want to or..."

"Uh, no it's not that." Blaine scratched the back of his neck lightly. "I've just...got some work to do, that's all. But it can wait."

"Are you sure? Because we don't have to if you're too busy."

"No, really. It's fine. Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"No."

"I thought not. At least tell me the dress code."

"The dress code..." Kurt said as he stepped back out of the room, "is this." He returned with a flourish, holding up a suit that Blaine had never seen before. It was a very deep plum color, with violet velvet piping around the lapels. Blaine ran the material between his fingers gently, almost reverently.

"Did you make this?" He asked softly.

"Yes. Do you like it?" Kurt asked hopefully. "I hope it fits, I used one of your other suits as a template. You don't have to wear it of course, I just thought.."

"Kurt." Blaine interrupted, "I love it. It's beautiful, and the best gift I've ever been given. Now stop rambling and kiss me."

Kurt did just that, making sure to hold the suit out at arms length so it didn't get crushed. He pulled away when Blaine tried to deepen the kiss. "Oh no you don't. We've got to get ready."

Blaine moaned softly. "Later then." he said with a wicked grin as he headed towards the bathroom. Kurt dug the heel of his palm into his crotch and tried to control his urge to follow his boyfriend into the shower.

* * *

"The Plaza? Really?" Blaine asked as he took in his surroundings.

"Is this ok?" Kurt asked, "I expect you've been here a lot."

"Once."

"Oh."

"With my Dad."

"Crap. I'm sorry Blaine."

"When he told me the cancer was terminal."

"Ok. We're not doing this." Kurt turned and started out of the hotel, Blaine ran to catch him.

"No, Kurt please. It's fine. How could you have known that? Honestly, it's not a problem. I want to be here with you."

"Oh God Blaine, I'm so sorry. If I'd had any idea..."

"Please stop Kurt. Believe me when I say I'm fine. I love you so much, and I love that you surprised me like this, the clothes, the restaurant, everything is perfect. I just want to have an amazing evening with you ok?" he wrapped his arms around Kurt then, in the middle of the lobby, and kissed him passionately, not caring who was watching or what their opinions were.

"Ok." Kurt whispered with a soft smile as he rested their foreheads together. "Let's go eat. And then I want to see how that suit looks on the floor of the apartment."

Blaine laughed and allowed himself to be led to the restaurant. After they had ordered, Blaine reached across to take Kurt's hand.

"So, this is only the third dinner date we've had." he mused.

"No it's not. We used to go out for dinner all the time."

"Before we broke up."

"Before we lost sight of each other for a brief period."

Blaine chuckled. "Ok, if that's what you want to call it."

"I do. I'm tired of going over it Blaine. Ok, technically we've been back together for what? A month? But honestly, it feels like we were never apart. I know it didn't at the time," Kurt continued hastily before Blaine could interrupt, "and we've both acknowledged that we were fucking miserable, but being with you again now, I honestly can't remember what that misery felt like."

"I think a wise man once said 'the only way is forward now, no looking back.'" Blaine said gazing into Kurt's eyes.

"He must've been very wise." Kurt replied with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Oh he is."

"And handsome too no doubt?"

"Well apparently he has, and I quote, 'Gorgeously soft curls, sparkly amber eyes and a wickedly seductive grin.' So yeah, tall dark and handsome. Does that do it for you babe?" Blaine rested his chin on his hand as he grinned at Kurt, who threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Ok Blaine, whatever you say sweetie." he patted his hand as Blaine pouted adorably. "So I was thinking, after this we could go see if that piano bar is still there."

"No," Blaine said quickly, with a sharp edge creeping into his voice. Suddenly the atmosphere seemed to change and Kurt felt uncertain.

"Oh...ok...I guess. Can I ask why?"

"Ugh. Sorry. That came across harsh. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just I have so much work to do before we fly, and I've still got to pack...I was kind of hoping we could go right home. Besides which- I told you, I don't sing anymore."

"Blaine, your voice is beautiful. Anyway, I said we didn't have to come if you were too busy."

"No, I wanted to."

"And I wanted to take you home and fuck your brains out, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen, does it?" Kurt snapped as a shocked waiter placed their dinner in front of them. "Oh my! I am so sorry!" Kurt blushed deeply, "Please pretend like you did not just hear that!" The waiter nodded discretely and retreated silently, leaving Kurt holding his head in his hands.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked with a smile playing at his lips.

"No."

"Don't worry about it. It was funny. I'm sure he's heard worse."

"It was mortifying. I shouldn't try to do sexy. Just no."

"It was hot. And you do sexy without even trying.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Really. Like the way you bite your lip as you write an email. The way you run your hands through your hair when you eventually emerge from your sewing room, the way you stretch on the couch and I see just a sliver of flesh which makes me want to run my tongue over it, and reminds me of what's waiting for me underneath..."

"Stop." Kurt interrupted as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Please just stop."

Blaine licked his lips and winked devilishly at his boyfriend struggling to keep his feelings hidden. "I haven't finished. When you bend over to tie your boots and I just want to take you by the hips and push my dick into you..." he lowered his voice to an almost animalistic level and leaned over the table, "when your lips are stretched around my cock and you just take it so well for me.."

"Ok. We're leaving." Kurt announced, pushing his half eaten dinner to one side and signalling for the check.

"What? What about dessert?" Blaine asked, watching incredulously as Kurt slammed a pile of dollar bills onto the table and pulled Blaine to his feet.

"Oh you'll get dessert. Trust me."

They only just made it through the doors of Blaine's building before they were attacking each other. Blaine was pushed backwards, his lips crashed against Kurt's, barely hearing the respectful 'Good evening Sir's' from the doorman as they stumbled towards the elevator. The doors opened and Kurt pulled him in by his tie before connecting their lips once more and pushing his tongue hungrily into Blaine's hot mouth.

As the elevator started upwards, Blaine sucked hard on Kurt's neck, nipping with his teeth as Kurt growled- actually fucking growled- with pleasure. He grabbed Blaine's ass roughly and squeezed hard, driving him further into his neck. The doors opened and they fell down the corridor. Kurt had Blaine's pants undone and shirt half unbuttoned by the time he had unlocked the door. He pulled off both their suit jackets before leaning back against the wall panting hard.

"Time for your dessert" Kurt whispered as he pushed Blaine to his knees. He didn't hesitate, but undid Kurt's pants, groaning when he released his hard cock from the confines of his underwear, and taking him eagerly in his mouth.

"Holy hell!" Kurt cried out. Tangling his long fingers into Blaine's curls he fucked into his mouth hard as he felt waves of pleasure wash over him. "Blaine," he panted after a while, "Get up here." he pulled Blaine up by his shirt and proceeded to strip him as the pair kissed hard, with clashing teeth and probing tongues.

"Mmm, you take my cock so good in your mouth baby." Kurt whispered hotly as he moved to suck and bite at Blaine's chest, running his tongue around each nipple before taking them gently in his teeth. "Wanna take me in your ass too?"

"Yes, yes Oh God yes!" Blaine cried as he stroked his cock, unable to hold off any longer.

"Beg." Kurt demanded, looking deep into Blaine's eyes as he stilled his hand.

"Holy shit Kurt...fuck me please. Shit...I...please just hurry up and fuck me!" Blaine rambled as he tried desperately to move his hand which was held in Kurt's tight grip.

"Ok." Kurt's eyes were on fire as he pushed Blaine roughly against the wall and started to grind his erection against Blaine's hard, leaking cock. He fumbled quickly in the pocket of his pants before pulling out a small packet of lube. He squeezed it into Blaine's palm before scooping some up onto his fingers. Guiding Blaine's slick hand to his cock, Kurt snaked his hand around to Blaine's entrance and rubbed lightly over his tight hole. He yelped with surprise as Blaine pulled him closer, rubbing both their dicks together with the slick lube.

"Fuck Blaine...so hot" Kurt tried to concentrate on working his boyfriend open, but was distracted by the amazing friction he was getting from the feel of their cocks moving together and Blaine's teeth scraping over his neck. "Not...gonna last if...you...fuck!" Kurt braced himself against the wall with one hand as his legs began to shake.

"Take me then." Blaine murmured against his neck.

"Not yet...you need..."

"You. Kurt, I need you. Just fucking take me." Blaine whined, his head thrown back and eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

Wordlessly, Kurt lifted Blaine's leg and wrapped it around his waist as he lined himself up with Blaine's entrance. With a shout, Blaine sank down onto his boyfriends glorious cock. They stilled for a moment, Blaine trying to adjust to the intrusion and waiting for the burn to lessen. After a while, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and nodded slightly.

"Oh Jesus." Kurt braced one arm against the wall and the other around Blaine's waist as he started to slowly move in and out of Blaine's tight heat. "So fucking tight for me Blaine."

"Yes baby- fuck- yes! You love it."

"Oh shit yes, you're so incredible...ah!" Kurt cried as his pace became more frenzied and less controlled. Blaine was everywhere, filling his senses, He was drowning in a sea of

endless pleasure, and it was the best feeling imaginable. "Fuck...Blaine...love you so much."

Blaine's head was thrown back against the wall, his fingers digging hard into Kurt's back as he struggled to stay upright. "Look at me Kurt," he panted.

Kurt focused his eyes on Blaine's, both were blown wide by the intensity of the emotions washing over them, only a thin ring of color remaining. "Come with me," Kurt ordered, and began to pump Blaine's cock hard. A few more deep thrusts and they both toppled over the edge together, Blaine moaning softly, unable to give a voice to his pleasure any longer. They stayed upright for a moment longer, Kurt blinking rapidly to try and clear his vision of the white spots that had appeared. Suddenly, his legs gave out and he sank to the floor bringing Blaine with him. They lay entangled together, naked on the hall floor, trying to regulate their breathing.

"Fuck." Kurt whispered.

"I can't. Not again."

"Very funny. Blaine, how does this keep happening? Every time together becomes deeper, more intense."

"Next you'll be crying."

"Don't joke, I feel like I could right now." Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head. "Come on. You've got work to do remember."

"I can't," Blaine whined as Kurt tried to pull him up to standing, "Go on without me!" he cried dramatically.

"Oh ok, I'll just fly home and see if Scott is free..."

"No! No, I'm up!" Blaine leapt to his feet quickly. "Ow! Shit. That hurts. Everything hurts." he clutched his backside gingerly as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Your fault. You shouldn't have been so eager." Kurt quipped as he trailed after him.

"You shouldn't be so damn hot. And please Kurt," he turned to look at him, "don't ever tell me you can't do sexy."

* * *

In the end, Kurt packed for himself and Blaine while Blaine sat precariously balanced on his office chair and sent emails and notes to various clients. He trusted Kurt's judgement on clothing better than his own anyway.

When Kurt rolled over in bed the next morning, it was to find the other side empty. It was cold too, Blaine must have been up for some time despite it only just being 7am. He walked into the sitting room but nothing had been disturbed, and the kitchen was silent too. He set the coffee maker to work it's magic and wandered down to Blaine's study. There he was greeted by a mass of black curls resting on the large desk. He was still clutching a pen in his hand, and case notes and legal pads were littering the surface of the desk, along with a laptop whose battery had long since died.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt sighed as he walked over to him and gently rubbed the back of his neck.

He awoke with a start, curses falling from his lips as he knocked a pile of paper to the floor. Scrambling to pick them up, he looked up apologetically at Kurt.

"Sorry, I just need to clean this up a bit and then we can go. Are we late?"

"Blaine, relax. It's fine. We've got another hour before we need to leave. Have you been in here all night?"

"Uh..yeah. Pretty much. After you'd gone to sleep I was just lying there worrying about it all so I figured I'd come and finish some stuff off. Last time I looked at the clock it was 5 though, so I must have been asleep a couple of hours."

"We shouldn't have gone for dinner."

"Kurt please. I wanted to. And we weren't out for that long anyway," he said with a grin.

"But I feel bad. You've not been putting in the hours because of me, and now you're behind. I said I'd be in the way."

"You're not. Honestly. I cannot tell you how much I have loved the past ten days. Having you here...it's made everything fall into place. For the first time I have wanted to come home at night. As for work...things are just a bit hectic right now. I'm responsible for two offices in two different parts of the country. It's insane. I just need to find a balance, that's all."

"Couldn't you find someone to run one of them for you? That way you wouldn't be so stretched."

"It's an idea I suppose. But I don't know if I like the thought of getting an unknown in. This is a family firm and I'd like to keep it that way."

"With who though? There's only Cooper. And I don't think he'd be too hot at practising law."

"No, I guess not." Blaine smiled. "I don't know. Like I said, we'll work something out. Right now I need to take a shower and try and get rid of some of this stiffness in my shoulders. I also need to work out how the hell I'm gonna sit down for seven hours without wincing the entire time."

Laughing, Kurt followed him from the office. "Well take a cushion. And I may be able to help with some of that stiffness too..."


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh, yay! You're back!" Laura exclaimed as Kurt walked into work the next morning.

"You knew I was coming back. You and Becky tweet each other about every minute detail concerning Blaine and I."

"That's true. But still. I act surprised well, don't you think?"

"Whatever you say," Kurt replied with a smile. "I owe you a thank you anyway. For forcing me onto that plane."

"Pfft. Please, no thanks necessary. And your boyfriend sent me flowers by way of thank you."

"Oh did he now?"

"He did. I shall permit you to hug me though."

"Very gracious." Kurt said as he embraced her warmly. "Coffee?"

"I'll get them. Go on up and I'll join you in a while."

Kurt couldn't help grinning widely as he waited for the elevator. Things were going perfectly. He had left a very jet lagged Blaine asleep this morning with a note telling him he would be back to cook dinner. He had a whole stack of new designs for next season ready for approval, meaning he could afford to take it easy over the holidays. He was ridiculously excited about Christmas- he was even looking forward to Rachel's New Year McKinley party, and it was all because of one man.

As the elevator doors opened he came face to face with the one man he did _not _want to see.

"Scott." Kurt greeted him with a terse nod.

"Oh, hey Kurt. You're back. I didn't think we'd be seeing you until the New Year."

"I'm just back for a few days before I fly home for Christmas."

"With the boyfriend?"

"Blaine. And yes, with him." Kurt stepped out of the elevator and to his dismay, Scott followed after and trailed him to his office.

"So things are serious then?"

"Yes Scott. Ugh. Why are you following me?" Kurt sighed exasperatedly.

"Just checking you're sure. Wouldn't want you to feel like you're settling for second best. I'm still around."

"I am not settling for anything Scott. I told you before. We are meant to be. Now will you please leave me alone so I can get on with some work."

"Ok, ok, I'm going. Just one question though. Who's moving where and when?"

"Excuse me?"

"If this is serious, between you and Blaine, surely you won't want to spend the rest of your lives living on different continents?" One glance at Kurt's face gave the game away. "Oops! Not had that discussion yet. Oh dear. Maybe things aren't as serious as you thought."

"Fuck off Scott." Laura retorted as she walked into the office. "Go back to the basement and annoy Andrew in the mail room"

Scott reddened but still managed a sleazy wink in Kurt's direction before leaving.

"I could've handled that," Kurt muttered as he sat down at his desk.

"I know. But I like butting in."

"I've noticed. Thanks." he said as he took his coffee and sipped it gratefully. Laura perched on the desk watching him for a while before speaking.

"He's right you know."

"What?"

"If you want things to stay serious with Blaine, one of you needs to move."

Kurt sighed heavily. "I know."

"And that needs to be you."

"I can't Laura. What about my job?"

"What about it Kurt? Listen to me. You love him. He loves you. He would move to the end of the earth for you, but it's not that easy. He can't practise law over here. You can design anywhere, and you do. You got so much done when you were in New York, like having Blaine around urged you to fulfill your potential or something. Maybe he's your muse, I don't know. But you must be pleased with what you accomplished?"

"Yes, I am but..."

"You're too good to work for someone Kurt. You need to go it alone. Think about it. You've set yourself up a damn good studio in Blaine's apartment already. You could design and make stuff there to start with, then as things get busier you could look into finding offices and staff."

"But I don't know if Blaine wants me to.."

"He does," Laura cut in. "But he's not going to ask you to quit your job and move in with him because he's scared that will put too much pressure on you, and he doesn't want you to think he's selfish."

"Blaine is the most selfless man I've ever met!" Kurt cried.

"Exactly. Please Kurt, just promise me you'll think about it."

"I will I promise. Can I ask, how do you know all this?"

"Blaine talks to Becky, she talks to me and then I talk to you."

"Oh."

"You two are hopeless at talking to each other, so we're doing it for you."

"Right." Kurt sat there dumbstruck, trying to take it all in.

"You're welcome. Look, over Christmas take some time and actually talk to each other. Open, honestly and fully clothed. Ok?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes, ok. So what are your plans for the holidays?"

"TV and chocolate."

"You're spending it alone?"

"Yup. And don't feel bad," Laura continued hurriedly. "Becky is alone too, so we're going to get hopelessly drunk together via skype and I'm going to force her to watch the Queen's speech."

"Um...ok. Right. Well. I'm glad you have plans. Sort of."

"It'll be fun. Anyway, do some work. You can take me out for lunch later."

* * *

"Dude! I totally got my wife pregnant!" David boomed out across Hyde Park as he saw Blaine approaching. Blaine walked quickly towards him, smiling and shaking his head in disbelief at David's volume.

"Congratulations man!" Blaine hugged him warmly.

"Thanks. Early days still, but I thought it'd be better telling you face to face rather than over the phone."

"So things are going well then?"

"Better than well actually. What about you? I see Kurt still enjoys sinking his teeth into you." David pulled at the collar of Blaine's coat as he tried to duck away.

"What can I say?"

"Look at you, you're a disgrace, Blaine Anderson. Come on, I'll buy you some mulled wine." The pair walked towards the Winter Wonderland as Blaine filled him in on all that had happened since he was last in London. As they took their seats at the outside bar, David turned serious.

"I'm happy for you Blaine, I really am. But you need to sort this mess out. Find a manager for your Westerville offices for a start, then give Kurt a freakin key to your apartment and inform him that he is once again a US citizen."

"I'm not so sure about that," Blaine laughed, "But you're right about the manager. I just don't know who."

"Isn't there anyone there already?"

"No. John is the most senior, but he's retiring in April anyway." Blaine mused.

"What about Wes?"

"Wes is a lawyer?" Blaine asked.

"No. He's a mechanic. Of course he's a lawyer, why else would I have suggested it?"

"I don't know."

"You amaze me sometimes. Anyway. Yes, he's a lawyer. Living in Columbus. I'm not saying he'll do it of course, and you may not want him to anyway, but I could set up a meeting over Christmas if you want?"

"You're in Ohio for Christmas?"

"Yes. We fly out on 23rd."

"Oh David that'd be excellent. God, I feel bad not keeping in touch with anyone though."

"Don't worry about it. The Warblers all know you went through a tough time. It's cool. They'll just be happy you came through it and have Kurt back. Hey, we're all meeting up for New Years if you and Kurt want to join?"

"Oh, we have plans. But thank you David. Not just for that, but for everything. You have been an amazing friend, if somewhat eccentric."

"Hey!" David objected, "I can't help it if my mouth works quicker than my brain. But seriously dude, you're welcome. I'm glad things got sorted for you and Kurt. You belong together."

* * *

Blaine's breath puffed out in front of him as he walked along the river towards Kurt's apartment. He'd enjoyed spending time with David once again, and was now eagerly anticipating meeting up with Wes over the holidays. His phone buzzed with a text as he was unlocking the front door, he smiled softly as he pulled his phone from his pocket, expecting it to be Kurt.

_To__: __Blaine_

_From__: __Cooper_

_Call __me__._

Blaine's heart sank. He had purposely not made any contact, he knew his mom was visiting but unsure how long she was staying. He was guessing from the text that she had left and now Cooper wanted Blaine's side. He tried to calm his breathing as he waited for his call to connect.

"Hello?"

"Mindy?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"Oh, Hi Blaine. He's right here." before Blaine had a chance to ask Mindy how he was, Cooper's voice came on the line, raw and scratchy. From crying or yelling Blaine could not tell.

"Hey."

"Hey...so. You said to call you."

"Yeah."

"You talked with mom?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"It's fucked up Blaine. Really fucked up." Cooper's voice broke as he started to sob. "All those years...I spent...resenting you. You were just a kid Blaine, just a little fucking kid. And it wasn't your fault...wasn't anyone's fault. Mom was sold off to save face, Dad was stuck in a marriage he didn't want to be in...and you. You were the golden boy and I could never work out why."

"Cooper, I..."

"I'm so sorry Blaine. So goddamn fucking sorry. I treated you like shit."

"Cooper! Listen to me. You never have to apologize to me. Ok, when I was younger you kind of ignored me. But I really don't know where I'd be right now if it wasn't for you. I had no one when I came out Coop, no one except you. And when I broke up with Kurt...I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't taken me in. Please Cooper, if anyone has to apologize it should be me for not telling you when I found out."

"Nah," Cooper sniffed, "I wouldn't have told you either. How do you tell someone something like that? I've spent thirty five years calling the wrong man Dad."

"Are you mad at mom?"

"Maybe. A little. I don't know. I just wish I'd always known, you know? I wish we hadn't spent all those years living as a completely dysfunctional family when we didn't need to. And I wish I could've had the chance to know my real father when I was a kid."

"You gonna try and track this guy down?"

Cooper sighed heavily. "I don't know. Maybe one day. But right now I'm gonna spend some more time with mom and try and repair that relationship. She said you and her have reached a tentative truce."

"Yeah...I think we have. She will never like the fact that I'm gay. But I think she secretly quite likes Kurt."

"Yeah man...about that. I'm happy for you little bro. Really happy. Think we can all meet over the holidays?"

"You're coming home too?"

"Yes. Why, who else is?"

"Everyone, it seems."

* * *

Kurt slammed the front door and leaned back against it heavily. Blaine glanced up from his position at the table where he had been emailing case notes to Becky and smiled tentatively. Kurt looked tired and drawn, his eyes were red rimmed from crying and he was biting hard on his bottom lip.

"We need to talk." he said as he walked toward the table, dropping his bag and shrugging out of his jacket.

"Yes. We do."

Kurt stopped, looking at Blaine questioningly. "Oh? Well that wasn't the response I was expecting."

Blaine pulled out a chair for Kurt and gestured for him to sit. "You first."

"No, really, you go."

"Kurt." Blaine dragged his hand tiredly over his eyes. "Please. Just tell me whatever it is."

"Ok." he took a deep breath and sat on his shaking hands before continuing. "So I know we said we'd discuss things at Christmas, but I guess it's nearly that time already, but maybe you meant when we were in Ohio, I don't know. But.."

"Kurt! Stop rambling and get to the point!"

"I quit my job."

Blaine was silent for what seemed to Kurt like an eternity. He stared slack jawed at him as if unable to comprehend what he had just heard.

"You...what?" he whispered.

The lip biting was back, Blaine noticed as Kurt pulled his hands free and began wringing them instead.

"I...I...well I quit. I can't do it anymore Blaine. I can't be apart from you. And if people think I'm totally crazy, or think that I'm following you to New York like a puppy then fine. Let them. Nobody knows you like I know you Blaine, nobody is as lucky as I am to have you as their partner. And I want to be with you. If you'll have me."

"If I'll...Kurt are you serious? Of course I'll have you!" Blaine's face broke out into a wide grin, "I was trying to work out how to ask you without you feeling obligated. I just...OH MY GOD! This is the best day ever!" Blaine leaned across the table and pulled Kurt in for a deep, searing kiss. "YES!" he yelled, punching the air and causing Kurt to laugh giddily with relief.

"Ok. Well here I was, worried it may be awkward."

"Never!" Blaine's grin was ear splittingly wide by now, he looked for all the world like a kid who had just woken up to find Santa had been. "Kurt this will just be the best- _kiss_- thing- _kiss_- ever!" He showered kisses over Kurt's face and hair, anywhere he could reach really, and pulled him into his lap. "And you know, you can do what you want to the apartment. We can redecorate the whole thing if you want."

"You want me to live with you?"

"Oh." Blaine turned suddenly sombre. "Well I was kind of hoping..."

"Good. So was I."

"Fuck. Don't do that to me Kurt, my heart plummeted then." he squeezed Kurt around his waist and buried his head in his torso.

"Laura is right, we are really bad at this."

"Huh?"

"Let's get this straight. I am moving to New York."

"Yes." Blaine nodded.

"To live with you, in your apartment."

"Yes."

"You won't leave wet towels on the floor, and in return I will grant you some closet space."

"Yes."

"Ok, good. I think that's clear."

"Kurt, if you quit your job, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I was hoping I could start my own collection, see where it goes."

"I think that's an excellent idea. You can work from the apartment. I knew it was a good idea to get that sewing machine." Blaine exclaimed happily.

"Is that ok with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be? It's our apartment, you can do what you want."

"It's your apartment, you own it."

"Kurt. if you're moving in with me then what's mine is yours and vice versa."

"But what about when I sell this place?"

"Patience, Kurt. Let's just take it slow, ok? So when do you finish work officially?"

"Tomorrow. It was supposed to be a month, but I've just handed over all my designs for the next fall collection and told them I'm happy for them to have the rights, so we're parting on good terms. They were a good company to work for, it's just that my heart belongs to you."

"Cute," Blaine smiled as he leaned up for a long kiss. "I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you too."

"I wish we were naked right now," he continued, running his hands under Kurt's shirt to touch the smooth expanse of pale skin.

"Hmm," Kurt wriggled under Blaine's touch, "As lovely as that sounds, and it really, _really_ does- you still haven't said what you wanted to talk about."

"Ugh. Must I?" Blaine whined.

"Yes you must, otherwise I may start to believe those people who say you're selfish and needy."

"Who said that?" Blaine asked indignantly.

"Never you mind. Just talk." Kurt folded his hands primly in his lap, though Blaine's continued to trace patterns over Kurt's back as he spoke.

"Well I met with David."

"Good."

"And as well as telling me and all of London that Sarah is pregnant, he also told me that Wes is a lawyer, living in Columbus."

"Well, the first bit is excellent news, but I don't get why you're telling me about Wes."

"I want to find a manager for the Westerville office. I can't keep flying back and forth, and I definitely won't want to now I've got you waiting at home for me. So I'm going to meet with him after Christmas to talk about the possibility of him running that branch for me. David mailed me some more information this afternoon, he specializes in family law, and has built quite a reputation for himself."

"But doesn't Andersons deal with mainly corporate stuff?"

"Yes. But I want to change it if I can, and it seems as if this could be a good place to start."

"So...cautiously optimistic then?"

"I think so."

"That's great Blaine. God, it seems like things are falling into place at last."

"So...that's not all. I talked to Cooper."

"And?"

"Like you said...things are falling into place at last."

* * *

A/N- Just to say, if some of the scene endings seemed a bit abrupt here...I have my reasons ;)


	20. Chapter 20

The pair stayed in London for another week, Kurt finished at Burberry and then spent a few days tying up loose ends, sorting a moving firm and arranging for his apartment to be put on the market in the New Year. They enjoyed another dinner with David and Sarah, and spent a very long day in Westfield shopping mall, buying gifts for family and friends. On their last night they invited Laura out for dinner.

"So...um...when we're done here, we're going to need you to come home with us." Kurt said as Blaine paid the check.

"To watch or participate? Either is fine with me." Laura said with a seductive smile in Blaine's direction.

"Neither. God woman, you are insatiable." Kurt tried his best bitch face but failed, and ended up laughing instead.

"Pot, Kettle, Black, Hummel. I saw you wincing when you two came down from clearing out your office."

Blaine interrupted swiftly. "Anyway. We have a Christmas gift for you, and you need to come home with us to get it."

"I like you. Did I tell you I like you? Because I do." Laura rambled as she trailed them out of the restaurant.

When they arrived at Kurt's apartment, Blaine set about making coffee while Kurt opened the laptop. Laura clapped her hands in delight.

"You made a movie didn't you? Oh my God this is amazing!"

"Laura!" Kurt admonished as Blaine set down two mugs.

"Any movie Kurt and I made is for our purposes only, and not to be seen by you or anyone else. Christ, you'd live tweet the whole thing." Laura stared at Blaine with wide eyes. She heard a thump next to her and turned to see Kurt banging his head on the table.

"No filter. He has no filter." came his muffled voice.

"So there is a movie then?" Laura asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Maybe." said Blaine with a wink as he took the laptop and began to type. "Ok, here we go. Everyone say hi to Becky." he turned the screen so they could all see Becky appear on skype.

"Hey Kurt! Hey Laura, how are you?"

"Good thank you. Even better knowing that these two have made a sex tape. We need to get our hands on a copy of that, Becky. For reasons."

"Holy shit, really? Yes we need to see that. I have a key to Blaine's apartment, I can go look for it later if..."

"Ok! Ok!" Kurt clapped his hands to get their attention. "The reason we have you both here together is to give you your Christmas gift from us. Which is not in anyway sex-related."

"Becky, Joanne should be headed over to your desk," Blaine said as he saw an envelope being handed over to her, "and here is Laura's. Ok, open."

Blaine and Kurt sat back with smiles on their faces as they watched the two friends open the envelopes and stare at the contents. For once, Laura was silent.

"Blaine, Kurt, what is this?" Becky asked, holding a piece of paper up to the screen.

"The penthouse suite at the Plaza is yours from Christmas eve until New Years eve. Laura has her plane tickets in her hand. We figured it'd be better for you to spend Christmas actually together, in the same place rather than over the internet."

"I can't even..." Laura said in a choked voice.

"Guys, this is too much." Becky said as she wiped away tears.

"It's not. Really. After all you have done for us. We wanted to say thank you in some way, so please accept it with our love." Kurt said with a smile. His eyes swam with tears as he watched Laura and Becky staring at each other through the screen.

"Just promise us you'll have a good time." Blaine added, "There is a tab already set up for you, so you can order as much room service as you want. And Becky, make sure you take Laura out and show her the sights."

"Yes, make her fall in love with the place so she'll never want to leave. Then she can find gainful employment as my assistant once more." Kurt joked as he squeezed Laura's hand. "You're both very quiet."

"I'm flailing inside," Becky said as she kissed the piece of paper, "Can I scream now?"

"Go for it." Blaine said with a grin, then covered his ears quickly as Laura and Becky started screaming.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Laura yelled as she grabbed Blaine's face in her hands and planted a kiss on his lips. "And you," she said, turning to Kurt, "You have been the best boss who is really a friend ever. I am going to miss you so much. But I will bug the shit out of you via twitter and facebook. NEW YORK BECKY, YEAH!"

"I KNOW! I can't wait! When does your flight get in? I'll meet you at the airport. Oh my God this is going to be so much fun!"

Blaine and Kurt left the two girls to talk excitedly and retreated into the kitchen area.

"Happy?" Blaine asked as he wound his arms around Kurt's neck.

"Yes. I think it's safe to say they're a bit pleased. I'm really going to miss Laura though."

"I know. Any doubts?"

"About moving back to the best city in the world and playing house with my amazing boyfriend? Never."

* * *

"It's Christmas!" Finn yelled as he bounded into Kurt's room, then pulled up short. "Oh Blaine dude. You're like, totally naked."

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be the one waking me up was I?" he grumbled as he pulled the blankets over himself. "You don't even live here."

"Get out Finn. Now." Kurt growled as he rolled over to glare at his brother. "We'll be up in ten."

"Ok. Don't be too long. There's presents."

"Well what a surprise," Kurt bit sarcastically as Finn closed the door. "Presents on Christmas."

he sighed and rolled over again, reaching out towards Blaine.

"He always gets like this Kurt. He can't help it. Anyway, good morning and Merry Christmas to you." Blaine smiled and ran his fingers softly along Kurt's jaw before kissing him gently.

"Hmmm, and to you. Oh!" Kurt let out a shocked yelp as Blaine reached down to grasp his half hard cock in his hand.

"Shh." he laughed, "I'm not having any more embarrassing conversations with your Dad."

"Blaine, I'm- oh- begging you, please don't bring my Dad into this. Yes, right there!" Kurt gasped as Blaine tightened his grip on his cock and started pumping slowly, then bit down lightly on his neck. Kurt twisted slightly to retrieve the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and reached down to rub his hand over both their hard cocks. Moving almost impossibly closer, he slid himself against Blaine, causing him to moan loudly with pleasure.

"Shh," he whispered as he placed soft kisses along the stubble on Blaine's face, "or that conversation will be happening as soon as you get upstairs" he grinned and rested his forehead against Blaine's as he built up a slick rhythm between them.

"Can't help it- Oh! Feels too damn good. Shit Kurt, I love you so much."

"Love you too, now kiss me."

They kept their mouths occupied by sharing deep, passionate kisses as they rubbed against one another. Breaking apart occasionally to whimper and moan with delight, it wasn't long until Kurt felt the familiar tightening in his belly. He grabbed Blaine's hand from the back of his neck and moved it to his cock instead, reaching down to return the gesture.

"Fuck Blaine, this feels so good. I'm..." he didn't finish, just threw his head back and growled low in his throat as he came all over Blaine's hand. He managed somehow to keep stroking Blaine's cock as he came and it wasn't long before Blaine was moaning softly as his come mixed with Kurt's. They fell apart, chests heaving as Blaine leaned over and placed a kiss to Kurt's lips which were now swollen and raw.

"As I was saying...Merry Christmas."

They showered, dressed and eventually arrived in the kitchen for breakfast. They sat down to knowing looks from Burt, Carole and Rachel and complete obliviousness from Finn. Carole served up a stack of pancakes and they began to eat, all talking over one another as Rachel and Kurt tried to discuss possible names for his new clothing line, and Burt, Blaine and Finn discussed football as always. Carole sat watching, and tried to remember a time she had ever felt happier. She didn't think she could. It was chaos, having six adults crowded around the table, and the noise was at peak volume. But everyone was smiling, everyone was happy. Their boys had found their way at last.

Presents followed immediately after breakfast, surprisingly it was Burt who seemed the most eager as he tore the wrapping from his gifts. Once they all had a pile of unwrapped presents at their feet, Blaine stood and handed an envelope over to Burt..

"Ok, this gift is from Kurt and I, it's actually for everyone here but I'd like it if you opened it."

Burt studied the contents for a long while before looking up and clearing his throat.

"I don't know what to say boys."

"Well you could start by telling us what it is." Carole said as she tried to read the paper.

"It's um...it's a cruise. Around the caribbean. First class. For all of us."

"It's not until the summer," Kurt cut in, "but we figured we all deserve a vacation."

"Oh my God. Best gift ever!" Rachel shrieked as she flung herself at Kurt and Blaine, closely followed by Finn, to muffled shouts from the boys. They emerged to tight hugs from Carole and Burt, who kept repeating over and over that they shouldn't have.

"Burt please. Kurt and I both saw Christmas as a chance to show our gratitude to those who had helped us along the way. I am not only grateful to you for helping secure mine and Kurt's future together, but to all of you, as a family, for really being the best family I could ever wish for. I know I have Cooper, and I guess I can include my mom now too, but really in my heart, I'm a Hummel boy."

"Yeah, I'd noticed that." Burt said gruffly as he smiled at him. "I told you you'd always be my son, and I meant it Blaine. I'm as proud of you as I am of Kurt and Finn. Maybe even more. You haven't had it easy kid. People assume that just cause you've got money your life is made, but that doesn't make up for love and attention for a kid. I'm glad things are better with your mom though, I think she deserves a break. "

"Yeah, I think so too. Thanks Burt."

"Anytime kid."

"Come take a walk outside with me before I give Kurt his gift."

Kurt watched them go with a soft smile before returning to beating Finn's ass at Mario Kart.

"Dude, for someone who hates video games you're damned good."

"Don't tell Blaine, I've got to keep a few surprises for when I move in."

"Ok. As long as you don't let Rachel play if she asks. She's deadly."

"Deal."

Burt and Blaine returned shortly, and Blaine handed a package over to Kurt.

"Ok, so I can't compete with your gift to me. Honestly if I'd tried to make six one of a kind suits for you, you'd be better off wearing trash bags, but here."

Kurt laughed as he unwrapped a welcome mat.

"For the apartment?"

"No actually. For our house."

"What?"

"I've sold the apartment. I want us to buy a house together."

"In Manhattan?"

"Westchester. If you want to."

"What's wrong with Manhattan?"

"Nothing. I love it. I just figured Westchester would be better for raising kids."

Kurt blinked rapidly several times and then rubbed at his eyes, as if to check that he wasn't dreaming. Rachel clamped her hands over her mouth and fought every urge she had not to scream as she looked at Burt and Carole with wide eyes, who looked fit to burst with pride.

Blaine spoke again, filling the silence. "I know you said it was my apartment since I owned it, well this wouldn't be. It would be our house. Our family home."

"Kurt honey, please say something. You're killing us here." Carole said with a soft touch to Kurt's shoulder.

"I...I...what can I say? I just... Blaine Anderson you have made me the happiest man alive!"

"You want to?"

"Buy a house with you? YES!" Kurt shrieked as he tackled Blaine to the floor in a shower of kisses "Oh my god this is insane! I'm going to live in Westchester with my boyfriend" he sang, "and we're going to have babies!"

"You guys! You are just the cutest! Ok, whatever house you buy just make sure there's enough guest rooms ok? Because us four are your first visitors." Rachel said as she hugged them both delightedly.

"Wanna have a look online right now?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah I do!" Kurt cried as he pulled Blaine towards the door.

"Mistletoe guys!" Finn called. They looked up and saw he was right. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Blaine grabbed him around the waist and tilted his head, opening his mouth and running his tongue over Kurt's lips. The pair stayed in the doorway, kissing such love and emotion that it was almost too intense to watch. Almost.

"Put him down Kurt." his Dad called. "You'd better hurry up and buy that house, I'm not sure how much more of your sex life I can take."

Blaine reddened and pulled away but kept his eyes trained on Kurt. "Let's buy the biggest house we can find, then we can christen every room."

"Except the nursery. That'd be gross."

"Nursery. I like the sound of that."

* * *

"Remind me why I'm helping you with this again," Kurt grumbled as he pulled up in the parking lot of McKinley High School.

"Because you love me, and want my dreams to come true," Rachel replied. "and right now my dream is to throw the best New Years party ever."

"An auditorium is the most ridiculous place to throw a party. You can't mingle. It's made for sitting down and watching things, that's why there's so many seats in case you hadn't noticed."

"I know, but the auditorium is special to all of us Kurt. You and Blaine have happy memories there."

"Some of the best," he allowed himself a smile as he thought back, "But it's still a dumb idea to have a party there."

"Oh Kurt, you are just in the worst mood! What's wrong?" Rachel asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing I guess. I'm just a bit pissed that Blaine opted to spend the day in the workshop with Dad, and I wasn't even invited."

"Oh Kurt. Don't be jealous. They probably just wanted some bonding time."

"They don't need any more bonding time, they're stuck to each other like glue."

Rachel patted his hand consolingly and stepped from the car. "You'll be back in New York tomorrow night Kurt, he'll be all yours. How did it go with his mom?"

"Well I never thought I'd say this, but really well. Cooper and Mindy were there too, which helped I think. But yeah...I enjoyed it. And his mom really tried, Rach. She said she was happy for us about the house, and I really think that in her way she is."

"That's great Kurt. I'm pleased for Blaine, you know?"

"Yeah exactly. I think it's a huge weight off his shoulders. And she was fine about him hiring Wes to manage Westerville too."

"That's all going ahead?"

"Seems like it. Things went really well, both are happy to give it a try."

"Good. Ok, now let's go set this party up." She heaved a crate from the trunk and set off towards the school building.

Kurt found his mood improving as they walked the darkened halls. He passed the French room, where Blaine had been reprimanded for writing 'Je t'aime' on Kurt's exercise book. He glanced down the hall that held their lockers, next to each other of course after Blaine had bribed Sam to trade. The choir room was dark and empty, but Kurt could still hear him and Blaine duetting on the latest Katy Perry number as if it was yesterday.

"Good to be back?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Yeah...just thinking how much I miss hearing Blaine sing though."

"Time to recollect later, people will be here soon." Rachel walked swiftly toward the auditorium, put the crate down and began to fumble with the lock.

"Remind me again who's coming?"

"Everyone who's anyone." Rachel let the door slam shut behind them and they were plunged into darkness.

"What the..." Kurt started, but was cut off when a spotlight lit up the stage.

Standing in the middle, clutching a microphone, was Blaine. He was wearing the dark plum suit Kurt had made for him, with a matching bowtie. He smiled as another light lit up on Kurt, raised his mic and began to sing.

"_Never __knew __I __could __feel __like __this__,_

_Like __I__'__ve __never __seen __the __sky __before__."_

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God." Kurt whispered as he covered his lips in shock.

"_Want __to __vanish __inside __your __kiss__,_

_Every __day __I __love __you __more __and __more__."_

Blaine walked slowly down the steps of the stage. As the pool of light grew wider Kurt became aware of an audience sitting in the seats. Blaine walked slowly up the first couple of steps towards him and carried on singing, his voice deep and melodious, making every fiber of Kurt's being come alive at the sound.

"_Listen __to __my __heart__, __can __you __hear __it __sing__?_

_Telling __me __to __give __you __everything_

_Seasons __may __change__, __winter __to __spring_

_But __I l__ove __you __until __the __end __of __time__"_

He held one arm out to Kurt, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he sang;

"_Come __what __may_

_Come __what __may_

_I __will __love __you __until __my __dying __day__"_

Rachel quietly placed a microphone into Kurt's hand and gave him a gentle nudge to start down the steps as the music soared. Kurt smiled, raised a shaking hand and started to sing as he walked towards his boyfriend.

"_Suddenly __the __world __seems __such __a __perfect __place_

_Suddenly __it __moves __with __such __a __perfect __grace_

_Suddenly __my __life __doesn__'__t __seem __such __a __waste_

_It __all __revolves __around __you__."_

He finally reached Blaine, who grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the stage quickly as their voices joined together seamlessly.

"_And __there__'__s __no __mountain __too __high_

_No __river __too __wide_

_Sing __out __this __song __and __I__'__ll __be __there __by __your __side_

_Storm __clouds __may __gather__, _

_And __stars __may __collide_

_But __I __love __you__- __I __love __you_

_Until __the __end __of __time_

_Come __what __may_

_Come __what __may_

_I __will __love __you __until __my __dying __day_

_Oh__, __come __what __may__, __come __what __may_

_I __will __love __you__, __Oh __I __will __love __you_

_Suddenly __the __world __seems __such __a __perfect __place_

_Come __what __may_

_Come __what __may_

_I __will __love __you __until __my __dying __day__._

The song finished and Kurt fell into Blaine's arms, clutching him tightly and too overwhelmed to speak. He was aware of their audience applauding loudly, and he could hear his Dad's yells of delight above it all. He pulled back to take it in. Everyone was there. The list was too long to contemplate. His Dad, Carole and Finn were sat up front with Cooper, Mindy and- to Kurt's surprise- Blaine's mom, who was wiping away a delicate tear. What seemed like the entire Warbler alum were whooping and hollering, as were all the New Directions. Santana attempting to roll her eyes but actually smiling, and Tina cradling a tiny dark haired baby.

Becky and Laura were on their feet, and Kurt pointed at them in disbelief. He turned to look at Blaine, and found him on one knee.

"Kurt," he began as the place fell silent once more, "I'm sure I'm supposed to give a big speech here about how much you mean to me, but really I think that song says it pretty well. I love you, Kurt. There is no one else on this earth I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. You are it for me. My beginning, middle and end. I promise to love, cherish and care for you every single day if you'll let me. So...Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box. Nestled inside was a black onyx ring, with two small bands of white gold running around the outside. Set delicately in the middle was a small diamond, shining brightly under the lights.

Kurt's vision began to swim as the tears flowed freely down his face. "Yes." he whispered. "Always and forever, yes."

Blaine sprang to his feet and kissed him fiercely as their friends and family cheered and applauded once more. Pulling back, Blaine tried to stem the flow of his tears as he slipped the ring onto Kurt's finger. "Looks good," he croaked.

"Blaine...I..." Kurt was cut off as he was tackled from behind by Finn, who picked him up and swung him around before turning to Blaine and doing the same. Suddenly everyone was on stage, waiting to congratulate the happy Warblers were happily fist bumping everyone in sight, Sam and Mike hugged both of them tight and Puck was seen wiping away a tear surreptitiously, in the hope that no one had noticed. Eventually, Blaine managed to make his way through the crowd.

"Mom."

"Darling. Congratulations. To both of you."

"Thank you for coming mom. It means so much." He felt the tears threatening once more as she squeezed his hand gently.

"Thank you for asking me. I know a lot has already been said, but I want you to know how sorry I am that your dad and I denied your happiness all these years. You look radiant, and so does Kurt. Public acceptance be damned, if you want to marry Kurt then you have my full support."

He sobbed then, really sobbed, as he fell into his mom's arms. She held him as if he were a child once more, rubbing circles on his back and whispering soothingly in his ear until his tears had subsided.

"Thank you so much, you will never know how much your acceptance means to me."

"About as much as your forgiveness means to me I'd imagine. Now go enjoy your party with your handsome fiance. And remind him I still need measuring for my jacket." Cynthia leaned up and kissed his cheek gently, before slipping away quietly to fix her makeup.

Blaine found Kurt once more, locked in deep conversation with Becky and Laura, trying to find out exactly how this had all come about.

"When did you decide to do this?" he asked Blaine exasperatedly. "They're saying nothing, for once."

"You know when you went to the garage with your Dad the day after Thanksgiving?"

"Yes."

"I went to Rachel's house and asked for her help."

"So this party wasn't her idea?"

"Of course it wasn't, Kurt" Rachel interjected as she arrived bearing two glasses of champagne. "You said yourself, and auditorium is a ridiculous place for a party. Although we're managing pretty well now. But Blaine wanted to sing for you, and we figured here would be the best place."

"You knew all about this?"

"Of course."

"So the text inviting us..."

"Was a ruse. Yes."

"So that's why you were so insistent on coming then." he said, turning to Blaine.

"Yup. And then I spent the next month arranging for everyone to be here, although David was the one who contacted the Warblers for me. And then on Christmas Day I asked your Dad's permission."

"You took a risk, having arranged it all already. What if he'd said no?"

"Oh please," Burt said as he strode over and put his arms around their necks. "What father can refuse their son? Now go ahead, get out of here."

"What? But it's New Years...the party...we," Kurt stammered.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're all here. Meaning our house is empty. Go be as loud as you like. Just keep the door shut."

Needing no further encouragement, the pair grinned at each other and left, their hands linked between them.

* * *

"Blaine...I..." Kurt started as they faced each other in the bedroom.

"Shh," he whispered as he walked slowly towards him and reached for his hands. "No more talking...let's just enjoy this moment."

"No...I mean yes...but Blaine I..."

"Kurt, I love you so much, I just.."

"Will you just let me speak!" Kurt shouted, then hastily lowered his volume as he saw Blaine recoil. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just I've been trying to say this all evening and I think I might actually burst if I don't."

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and eyed Kurt warily, who knelt between his legs and grasped his hands tightly. "Ok, so talk."

"I was going to ask you."

"What?"

"I was going to propose. In my head I had been planning to ask you on our first night in our new house."

"Kurt." Blaine said softly, "Have I ruined it for you?"

"No! Oh honey please don't think that. I just wanted you to know...that I want this as much as you do."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I ever be mad? You just proposed to me, and serenaded me with the most beautiful love song."

"Technically it was a duet."

"Well ok, we serenaded each other. And now I have a fiance. I like the sound of that."

"I like the sound of husband better."

"Me too."

Blaine reached a hand around the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him gently in. The kiss was soft, delicate, as if Blaine was afraid Kurt might break if he pushed further. They took their time, exploring each others mouths with gentle longing. Blaine's fingers shook as he unbuttoned Kurt's shirt slowly, kissing every new strip of pale flesh as it was exposed. He felt as nervous as he had for their first time all those years ago. Only this was different, the feelings deeper and more intense than ever before.

He pulled Kurt up onto the bed, and lay himself gently over him. Kurt reached up with a trembling hand and brushed back the lock of hair that had fallen over Blaine's forehead.

"I love you," he whispered. "I'll never tire of saying that, you know."

"And I'll never tire of hearing it. I love you so much Kurt. Want to make you feel so good."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

Clothes were shed quickly and quietly, and both moaned with longing as they pressed their naked bodies together. Blaine slowly kissed every part of Kurt that he could, pausing to suck gently on the head of his cock as Kurt played with his soft curls. Lifting Kurt's thigh gently, he ran his tongue around his tight hole, pushing with his tongue to work him open before adding a finger and crooking it to rub gently over Kurt's sensitive prostate.

"Oh God Blaine, yes. Please, more." Kurt was wrecked, cheeks flushed and hair awry as he writhed and squirmed trying to fuck himself further onto Blaine's finger and tongue. He growled low in his throat as Blaine withdrew his tongue but thrust two more fingers in instead.

Kissing his fiance messily, Blaine slicked up his hard cock with his other hand and positioned himself at Kurt's entrance.

"Please, Blaine. Just take me." Kurt desperately stroked himself and cried out in pleasure as he pushed inside swiftly.

"Oh Jesus. So tight for me Kurt, so fucking tight. Perfect." Blaine moaned as he thrust deeply in and out of Kurt, who wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and pulled him in even deeper.

"Yes baby, that's it. There, right there...oh!" Kurt threw his head back as the tip of Blaine's cock rubbed repeatedly over his prostate, causing every nerve in his body to tingle with pleasure.

Blaine was bathed in a sheen of sweat as he built his speed and babbled incoherently as he fucked into Kurt hard.

"Jesus Kurt, so good. So fucking good." he reached down and took Kurt's cock in his hand, feeling that all too familiar tightening as pleasure coursed through his veins. He came hard, with a shout of Kurt's name, as Kurt himself thrust up hard into Blaine's hand several times before he too came with a shout. Blaine fell onto the bed, panting hard before reaching over and cleaning Kurt off with a Kleenex from the nightstand.

"Permission to cry with happiness?" he asked Kurt as two tears silently made their way down his cheeks.

"Granted." Kurt whispered as he curled into his side. "Oh, and Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy New Year."

A/N-

So that's it! I hope you've all enjoyed it. Thank you all for taking the time to read, and for the lovely reviews, your support has really meant a lot.

Most of all though, I'd like to thank the real life Becky and Laura, who are as totally crazy, funny and off the wall as my fic has made them out to be. This story wouldn't even exist if it wasn't for their continual support, encouragement, guidance and friendship. Love you Ladies!


	21. Epilogue

Pure, unashamed fluff :) I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, and a very Happy 2013. Thank you for reading. I'll be back in the new year with another Klaine fic.

Five years later.

"Right, that's me done for the day. Don't forget the hospital tomorrow." Becky says as she hauls herself to her feet.

"I won't," Blaine replies as he shuts down his pc and collects his jacket from the stand. "Laura is coming over at eight so that should give us enough time to pick you up on the way if you want?"

"Sure. Ok, see you tomorrow. Give that gorgeous girl a kiss from me."

"I will." Blaine grins and glances around to check he's not forgotten anything before closing his office for the night. Once he's safely out of the busy Manhattan traffic, he puts his phone on speaker and dials.

"Hey, is she there?" he asks eagerly when a voice answers.

"Of course she's here, where else do you think she would be?"

"Put her on."

"She's a year old, darling. She can't understand a word you're saying."

"Mom, I know. But I just want her to hear my voice."

"Fine." a pause, and then;

"Dadadadadada"

"Summer, it's not Daddy. It's Papa. Daddy will be home soon, and I'll be back as quick as I can. Have you had a nice day with Grandma?"

The only response is a wet raspberry and incoherent babbling.

"Good. I'm glad. Ok sweetie, I'm gonna go but look out for me in about an hour."

"Bababababa."

* * *

Blaine pulls into the driveway and smiles as he catches sight of Kurt's car. He bounds up the porch steps and unlocks the door.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" he calls, just as he has every day for the last five years.

"Blaine!" Kurt yells as he hurries down the stairs, their daughter is balanced on his hip, fresh from her bath time with her dark hair curling adorably. Blaine envelops them both in his arms and kisses Kurt deeply.

"Bababababa" Summer babbles again.

Blaine takes the baby and inhales her scent as he kisses her softly. "Are you trying to say Papa?"

"I really think she is. We've been practising while she was in the tub. She's ready for her milk if you want to do it."

"Ok. Did you have a good day?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Laura may have taken a call from Kate Middleton's dresser." Kurt tries to remain composed but Blaine can sense his excitement as he practically bounces down the hall to the large kitchen.

"What? They want you to design something?"

"Yes! But they also want to buy several dresses from this season too."

"Kurt, that's great! Oh my god!" Blaine embraces him tightly, only letting go when Summer starts pulling on his hair, her way of reminding him she wants milk.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Kurt asks as he winds his arms around Blaine's waist and places a gentle kiss to the side of his jaw.

"Uh...I need to check in with Wes quickly. But then... I don't know? Pouring two glasses of champagne and relaxing in the hot tub with my husband before-" he covers his daughters ears as she squirms "- before we make love several times?"

"Several times?" Kurt scoffs. "Like that's ever gonna happen. I can't remember the last time we had a whole night uninterrupted."

"Good job we're going away this weekend then."

"What? Are you serious? Just us?" Kurt's voice rises in pitch with each question, not quite believing in the possibility.

"Yes. And no, I'm not telling you where we're going. Just pack a bag and be ready by four tomorrow afternoon."

"What about Summer?"

"She's with Laura tomorrow, then your Dad and Carole arrive to care of her until we get back on Sunday."

"What's the occasion?"

"Our anniversary."

"No it's not, that was in June."

"Six years ago tomorrow I landed in London for the first time."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Kind of awesome. I didn't know how much things would change, but when I think back to that time, it seems almost unreal. Ok. Milk ready. Care to join us Daddy?" Blaine switches Summer to the other hip, and holds his hand out to Kurt. He leads the way upstairs to the nursery, decorated by Kurt in various shades of pink with white furniture that Blaine had spent a small fortune on having shipped from England. Kurt sits in the large rocker, before Blaine and their baby climb on top of him. He feeds Summer her milk while Kurt sings soft lullabies. Kissing her softly, Kurt creeps out of the room. The little girl is soon dozing contentedly, and Blaine lowers her into her crib with gentle kisses to her plump cheeks.

He pulls the door partly closed behind him, and smiles as he sees a pool of light spilling from the room next door. He walks into the empty room, feet echoing on the floorboards, and lets his arms circle Kurt from behind.

"Tomorrow, Kurt. You can start tomorrow." he whispers with a gentle kiss to his neck.

"I know." Kurt sighs as he rests his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm just impatient I guess. I saw the most adorable comforter yesterday. It had little cars and dump trucks on it, and little animals in a farmyard. Then there was a cute little pond with all these ducks in the bottom corner and...oh I just want to know!"

Blaine chuckles and kisses him again. "Well Laura thinks it'll be another girl, so I'd guess boy, given her track record."

"She guessed Sarah was having twins."

"Most people did, given her size. But she also guessed they'd be boys, and the last time I saw them I swear they were both wearing dresses."

"What does Becky think?"

"She thinks it'll be a boy, she's carrying different to last time. And I'd tend to trust her opinion more."

"Any preference?" Kurt asks, spinning in Blaine's arms so he can look into his hazel eyes.

"Of course not, you know that. As long as it has blue eyes just like it's Daddy then I'm happy." He kisses the tip of Kurt's nose softly. "Now, as far as I remember, someone mentioned champagne and a hot tub."

Kurt moans softly as Blaine starts to run his hands under Kurt's shirt, his fingers ghosting over the pale flesh. "Yes," he whispers breathlessly.

Blaine starts to pepper kisses to Kurt's neck and moves to unbutton his shirt while Kurt loosens Blaine's bow tie.

"Not...Blaine!" Kurt admonishes, "Not in here remember!"

"Mmmmm," Blaine pulls away reluctantly, "Ok, ok. Hot tub it is then," he says with a wink. "Lead the way."

Kurt does just that.

The End.


End file.
